Sangre de Perdón
by CeleneLancaster
Summary: A second chance to reach heaven, but how much or who are you willing to sacrifice for it? sorry for the horrible summary, and this is technically a Dracula 2000/Van Helsing cross
1. Chapter One: Carfax Antiquities

**Hey guys! This isn't my first fan fiction ever, but this is one of my favorite topics/genres. I haven't been on in a while, so forgive me if I'm rusty. Again, I love comments and suggestions, I welcome constructive criticism, but I hate flames, especially rude flames. If you don't like it, then don't read it, please. This is for fun anyway, and a good outlet for things and issues in my life. I hope you enjoy.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Chapter One: Carfax Antiquities**

Inara woke with a gasp, cold sweat coated her fair skin, and she struggled to catch her shaky breath. Her dreams lately were nightmares, something conceived in the deepest pit of Hell. Quickly, she blamed it on her new, strange surroundings. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she sat up in the antique, four poster bed, quickly she was on her feet stretching with a yawn.

The young woman had taken a week off of work to visit her mother's home, rather her recently deceased mother. According to the police, she had been mugged then hung and burned, they found her body still smoldering in the early hours of the morning. After that phone call, it took Inara only twenty hours to collect her things and fly from her work in Italy, to her mother's in London. Carfax Antiquities was now in her care, passed down from her grandfather, to her mother, and now to a reluctant Inara, who was inspecting a piece of furniture that dated back to the 1800s. She couldn't stay for long, her work wouldn't allow it, so when the papers were drawn up, she would put the shop up for sale, along with the antiques within.

Her fingers gently passed over an old photo of her mother, sitting next to and much older photo of her grandfather. She felt a pull on her heart as she picked up the photo. She looked exactly like her mother, fair white skin, dark brown curly hair, the only difference is that her mother posses chocolate brown eyes, while Inara's were pale blue. A painful look crossed her face as she looked down into her mother's eyes, "Why did you send me away, Mother? Why?"

A sharp knock at the door startled Inara out of her thoughts, almost causing her to drop the picture. The knocking continued, and after placing the photo down, the young woman opened the heavy oak door. Before her was an elderly man, seemingly bent over by the weight of ages. Even though his hair was silver, dotted with streaks of white, the look in his eyes hinted that he must have been handsome in his younger years. He looked up at her with a kind yet somber look, his eyes sparkling a little with the still vibrant life.

"Miss Van Helsing, my name is Simon, and I was a close friend of your mother and grandfather, God rest their souls. I am sorry for your loss..."

"Oh ... thank you..." Inara responded, caught off guard. This man was a friend of her mother's? He looked three times as old as she had been when she died. The old man must have been a close friend of her grandfathers, and then that relationship transfered to her mother.

"Do you need any help? I was an employee of your grandfather's, I could help adjust to running Carfax..."

"Oh no," Inara interrupted, shaking her head. "I'm planning to sell the place, not work here." Simon looked surprised, taking a step into her office, startling Inara.

"You have to take over the business."

"I'm sorry, I know you were friends with my family, but I can't just quit my other job..."

"You don't understand, you _have_ to take over the business," the older man looked absolutely adamant about it.

"I can't, you can take it if you want to Simon, you know more about this place anyway."

"I'm too old to be running a business, and Carfax Antiquities must be run by a Van Helsing." Inara sighed, her opinion was not swayed by the old man's argument, after what her mother did, and her own job, there was no way she could successfully run the business.

"Listen, I only have a week off of work, then I have to be back in Rome," Inara tried to explain, turning to go back to the wooden desk. "Besides, I didn't even know my mother or grandfather. You're more of an owner than I am."

"You are your mother's daughter, her blood is in you, this place is in you. Sending you away was a hard decision for your mother, but it was for your own protection. Now, it is your destiny to look over this place."

"It's an antique shop. What's so dangerous here? All the weapons are kept behind bulletproof glass with locks, and we're in the better part of London." Inara had to take a deep breath to suppress the frustration bubbling within her. "Listen, I still have a week ... find your replacement owner by then."

"Inara... "I said, no," Inara sat down angrily in the chair, her hand hitting the corner of the desk, causing her to yelp. Blood was running down her hand, coating her wrist and lower arm in the crimson liquid, who's source laid in a deep cut on her palm. "Fuck..." she cursed, holding her hand gently. Simon moved to her, a handkerchief in his hand, but before he could even hand the piece of cotton to Inara an alarm went off. It was quiet, just a pulsing red light with a small whirling sound, but the look on Simon's face caused Inara to worry all the more.

**Alright, that's the first chapter, I already have the second and most of the third written so they should be up soon. I'll post the second tomorrow and the third by Saturday night at the latest. Comment, and enjoy :-)**


	2. Chapter Two: The Vault

**Hehe... I'm back. Here's the second chapter like I said. It's longer and moves a lot faster than the first one. I'm hoping to keep the speed up on getting these chapters out, but I am in college, and school comes before random vampire fan fictions. If you haven't seen Dracula 2000, directed by Wes Craven, go see it, or you'll miss A LOT and there will be spoilers for those who haven't seen it. I don't want to ruin it, so go see it before you read after this. Thanks! Enjoy.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Chapter Two: The Vault**

"What is it?" she asked, taking that handkerchief from him, pressing it to her bleeding hand. The old man moved remarkably fast, flipping a lever near the desk. A cabinet across the room that once held old books and random artifacts sunk into the lower cabinet of the mahogany books, revealing a stash of guns and silver bolts in it's wake.

"What the..."

"Stay in this room," Simon ordered. "If I don't return in ten minutes, get out of here."

"What? No way," Inara walked towards the man as he loaded up a gun. She quickly tied that handkerchief over her bleeding palm. "There is no way I'm staying up here."

"Inara, please, I have no time to explain," he started to load a second gun, tucking the first into his jacket. "There is a leather bound journal in the top desk drawer. Take it and get out of here." The old man left the room, not even giving Inara time to argue. Frustrated, the young woman went back to the desk, ripping open drawers till she found the journal. It look centuries old, but some pages looked bran new, as if they were just added. Inara shoved the journal into her coat pocket and turned back to the door, the only exit. Out of another pocket, she pulled out her own Beretta 92 Vertec, and she approached the door confidently.

There was nothing; no noise, no people, the place was as silent as a tomb. The only thing that spoke of activity was a few silent alarms, flashing a red light. Inara moved quickly down the hall, peering down the stair case to the main level of the shop. The large safe that was visible from the entrance was wide open.

"Robbers," Inara growled. She descended the one flight of stairs quickly, walking onto that white marble floor. It took her no time to cross the entrance way and pass under that iron archway. She continued stealthily, not wanting to alert the robbers of her presence, but she had only take five steps down that gloomy hallway before that caution was thrown to the wind, gun shots resonated around her, and Inara rushed to the depths below.

The steps were hard to see, and were littered with small white globes that Inara had no time to investigate, Simon could not take on any robber or robbers. It took control for Inara to keep her footing, but when she reached the bottom, her momentum caused her to skid. She pushed off a wall and ran to an open chamber, surveying the scene before her. Simon was down, his gun five feet away from him, but there was no way he could get to it. She could tell he was injured by the way he laid, and that he was bleeding, since the second figure before her had blood on his hands.

It was the shell of a man, with skin either paled by death or charred black by fire, at some points Inara could not tell which. His eyes were blood red, and oily white hair fell over his distorted and decayed face. What remained of his pants were tatters attached to his waist by a few burnt strips. Those eyes turned to Inara and watched her from the moment she entered the chamber. The, thing, licked the blood off of his hands, after which occurred a changed that caused Inara to take a step back. Charred flesh gave way to pale skin, and the face became less distorted and more human like. It was a middle-aged man, with long canine teeth, which along with his other teeth, formed into a chilling grin.

In a flash, Inara felt the thing grab her cloth covered hand as he grabbed the wrist of her other hand, pointing that gun away. With the utmost care, his ice cold fingers peeled the blood stained cloth away, revealing her bloody wound. Inara hissed as he lost patience and twisted her hand so the cloth fell away, causing the creature to turn and look at her, curious, but not concerned with her apparent discomfort. He calmly brought that bleeding wound to his mouth, and Inara squirmed as she felt his tongue lapping up the blood around the wound before moving to the wound itself. She watched in disbelief as the creature's face grew even more youthful; hair trimming back and adopting a dark brown color, and what charred flesh was left turned back into pale skin. The creature stopped for a moment, surprised filling those blood red eyes, and he turned back to her wound with ernest, licking harder, hungrier. Inara tried to yank her hand back, but his grip grew tighter. His left hand let go of her right, and she screamed as she felt his newly grown nails dig into her flesh, causing more blood to spring forth.

Inara had enough, and she brought one leg up, kicking him hard in the abdomen. It took the feeding creature by surprise and he released her, stumbling back.

"Back off," Inara growled, raising her right hand, which still clutched that Beretta. Cooly she squeezed off four rounds, hitting him in the heart, as well as the knee caps. The creature screamed in anger and pain, but couldn't move. With no knee caps, the creature buckled, allowing Inara enough time to pick up the unconscious Simon and turn to flee that cavern. By the time she had reached the top of the stairs, and had that vault closed and locked, the creature was on his feet. Licking the blood from his lips, chin and hands, he straightened himself out. A black shirt and pants replaced the tatters he previously wore, and there was a long black coat resting on his shoulders. Pale skin now possessed a flush of color, and that hair was trimmed and looked healthy. Blood red eyes reverted to a dark brown, nearly black, color and he tilted his head up. He could hear her, that faint, racing heartbeat, like music to his ears. She was moving farther away, but no matter, she could not hide from him any longer. He had felt the loss of Mary, but did not mourn, she had betrayed him, but this one would not. He looked down, locating that bloody cloth, and he bent to retrieve it, bringing it to his nose and inhaling with a sigh.

"Inara..." he whispered gently, hope filling that dead heart.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Okay, I'm serious, anyone after this point who has not seen Dracula 2000 needs to go see it. Not kidding, I spoil the movie in the next chapter. Fair warning to all. Besides, it has Gerard Butler as Dracula, what more would you want? Moving on... hope you liked the chapter, comment if you want. Next chapter will be up on Saturday at the latest.**


	3. Chapter Three: Rome

**Okay, it's 17 minutes into Fri. and I already have chapters 3,4,5, and 6 done. And since Chapters three and four are relatively short, I'm putting two up today. Ha, feel lucky because his NEVER HAPPENS! And probably won't happen again. (I get terrible writer's block) School's pretty easy right now, so that's why I'm writing so much. It will probably change come January, but hey, live up the easy life. Alright, enjoy, and thank you to the two people that reviewed! Thanks Ephemeros and Mitzuki Suri! I appreciate the comments!**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Chapter Three: Rome**

Almost a month later, there was no sign of the creature, but Inara felt it's presence all around her. She was now in Rome, or rather the Vatican City, and was lying awake in her bed. The sheets were disheveled and messy, and it was late morning, she should be up, dressed, and checking on Simon. The elderly man lost a lot of blood from gashes along his sides, and he had a broken wrist and two fractured ribs. Inara was fine though, her palm nearly healed, although it possessed a long scar along the center. She ran a finger along that scar, revisiting that night still. Inara sighed, closing her eyes and letting her hands fall to her side. Why had he looked at her like that? Those eyes ... hungry, but sad and surprised at the same time. Slowly she opened her eyes, but about half way they shot open, and she gasped.

He was there, on top of her, a hand resting on the bed on either side of her head. He was looking at her curiously, a grin on his face as he studied her, and all Inara could do was tense up.

"Inara..." he whispered. Leaning down, he in haled her scent, causing her to shrink away, almost trying to melt into the sheets. "Come to me Inara..." he called softly, that peculiar accent sounding like a breezy whisper. "Come to me..."

"Inara? Inara!" Someone stepped through that haze, and after blinking a few times, Inara sat up quickly, he was gone.

"Are you okay?" it was a man's voice, and Inara turned to see one of her old friends looking at her, worry in his eyes.

"Yea ... why?" she asked, moving to the side of the bed.

"You looked ... possessed," the man said frankly.

"I'm fine Gabriel, but why are you in my room?" she asked, standing and calmly going to the dresser, even though her heart was pounding. Gabriel watched her as she started to go through the dresser; throwing clothing, he assumed she was going to wear, into a pile on the ground.

"The man you brought in, Simon, he's asking for you."

"How is he doing?"

"Well, physically he's fine, but mentally he's frantic. He wants to talk to you immediately, and I think he's seeing things." Inara turned on her heels to look at Gabriel, a little panic in her own eyes.

"What is he seeing?"

"He will not tell me, but from the way I saw him acting, it was a person, and who ever it is, it's tormenting him."

"Go be with him, I'll be there in five minutes." Inara bent down, gathering her cloths up in her arms as Gabriel turned and walked out of the room. She headed to her bathroom, her hand shaking slightly as she reached out to open the door.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Yea, it's short, I know... just go to the next chapter already. And this is SERIOUSLY the LAST time I'm warning you about the Dracula 2000 spoiler in the next chapter. I hate it when movies are spoiled for me, so I don't want to spoil it for you. Go watch the movie, then come back and read... alright I'm done. Thanks for reading and please comment if you feel so inclined.**


	4. Chapter Four: Infirmary

**Okay, so I just realized that my last three chapters were named after the locations they were mainly set it. I'm going to keep that up until there starts to be repeats. If I come up with some good sounding, creative titles, then I'll replaced them, but for now I'm okay with it. Anyway, here's the DRACULA 2000 spoiler... I'm warning you still... alright... Have a nice read :-)**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chapter 4: Infirmary**

"Where's Inara?! I need to speak with her!" Simon was trying to rise out of the modest bed that the Vatican gave him to recover in. His chest was wrapped in white bandages, and his right wrist was in a cast, but neither was stopping him. Inara entered the room just in time to see Gabriel pushing the old man back onto the bed.

"Sir! Lie down!" Gabriel was never the nurturing type of person, but he looked like he was trying, even though it was evident that his patience was waning.

"Gabriel, it's alright. Let him stand if he wants," Inara soothed, taking the fight out of both the men. Gabriel let go of the struggling man, backing away to Inara's side as Simon laid back down on the bed. Inara moved calmly to him, pulling up a chair so she could sit next to the bed. "What's wrong, Simon?"

"_He_ is here ... in Rome, just outside of those gates. He is waiting for you ... you have to stay within the Vatican, he won't step foot on holy ground."

"Who's _he_?" Gabriel asked. Simon would look from that tall, formidable looking man back to Inara's calm, but pleading eyes. She took his one good hand into her own, almost begging.

"Please Simon, tell me what is going on?" The old man sighed, turning his face towards the sun, but his face looked darker than the worse winter storm.

"In the year 2000, when I was a young man, I worked for your grandfather, Abraham Van Helsing. It wasn't until later that I realized who I was truly working for. There was a robbery one evening, and the thieves took that silver coffin from the large vault you entered. Inside were the remains of Dracula, not a myth told by Bram Stoker, the actual vampire, Dracula. Your grandfather had drained him of blood years ago, locking his face behind a metal mask, and laid leeches on him to keep his blood from returning, but death would not have this monster."

"There is no way that is possible," Van Helsing growled angrily.

"I was almost killed by that creature! It truly happened!"

"Gabriel, please be quiet!" Inara hissed. "Simon ... continue?" The old man sighed, glaring a bit at Gabriel before turning back to the young woman before him.

"The thieves meant to transport the coffin to America on a plane, but some fool opened the coffin and somehow Dracula was able to drink blood. He killed everyone on that plane, draining them of their precious blood. The plane crashed near New Orleans, where your mother, Mary Van Helsing, lived."

"Inara ... he's claiming that your grandfather is a fictional character that was living more than three times a man's lifespan."

"Bram Stoker based his novel off of Abraham's testimony! And there is a reason he lived for so long."

"Gabriel, be quiet or leave," Inara snapped, seeming to be shaken by Simon's story.

"When your grandfather first caught the demon, a stake was driven through the creature so he could not escape. That same stake pierced both the creature's heart and your grandfather's shoulder. Your grandfather soon felt the lesser extent of the vampire traits and therefore had to take injections of blood, _his_ _blood_, to stay alive. SO when your mother was born, she was born with some of Dracula's blood. She possessed, to the same lesser extent, traits of vampires. Unlike the others, she was born, not made, which made Dracula want her even more. You see, he saw Mary as his prodigy, his child, his equal. She was not a servant, therefore worthing of being his true companion. He hunted your mother relentlessly, and killed your grandfather when he went to Mary's apartment to save her. Despite our efforts, your mother was turned into a full fledged vampire."

"Then how am I here? Vampires can't produce living offspring."

"That is because you are not his daughter. Your mother was able to kill him. Before he died though, Dracula released his hold on your mother. She was still a vampire, but did not thirst for blood, burn in the sun, or have any of their weaknesses. It was her duty though, to collect and guard the remains we gathered. For fear of death refusing him again, we locked the remains in that silver coffin and kept him in the vault. Somehow, he survived, and with your mother dead he is now after you. His blood runs in your veins, and even though it is a small amount, it calls to him. You must not leave the Vatican, he will not step on holy ground." There was a crack of lighting, causing everyone in the room to jump. That once clear, cloudless day turned into a bleak, dark stormy one, which blocked all the light from the sun.

"He's waiting for you," Simon said quietly. "Stay within this holy city, he will not come for you here..."

"It does nothing to him, she is in as much danger here as she would be out there," Gabriel growled angrily. "I've thrown crosses, holy water at him, nothing effects that creature."

"How would you know?"

"I've fought him before. Dracula, Vladislaus Dragulia, they are the same and I've fought and killed him, twice," Van Helsing sneered, not at the old man, rather it seemed more like at the slightest mention of that creature.

"That is not the Dracula of which I speak. He was called Dracula by the people he tormented before coming to England, but Vladislaus is not his true name."

"Then what is his true name, Simon?" Inara asked.

"It's... Judas Iscarot..."

"What?!" both Inara and Gabriel gasped.

"Yes ... that is his name..." Simon laid back onto the bed, and from the look of it, the old man was fatigued. Inara could sense a dull pain, emotional pain, radiating off of him, and she stood quietly, walking out of the room with Gabriel in tow.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Hahahahaha, that is the shittiest end ever! Oh such a cliff hanger to what Gabriel and Inara think about this information. Oh well... the next chapter will be up on Saturday, don't panic. Comment if you want, again I'm not making it a requirement, but it's still nice to get little comments. Again I'd like to thank Ephemeros and Mitzuki Suri for reviewing. Thank you! :-D**


	5. Chapter Five: The Briefing Room

**Alright! So, here's the next chapter. Yea I know it's still really short, but it was the best break in the story that I could find. The next chapter will be up tomorrow anyway, so don't be upset. I want to thank everyone that's been reading the story this far, I really appreciate it. I only got one review though, which was a downer, but I'm not that upset. Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

**XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 5: Briefing Room**

"Inara, you don't believe him do you?"

"I have to ... what he said ... it's exactly what was in the journal I read."

"For all you know he wrote the journal, Inara. I've fought Dracula before, he is dead. This man is just imagining things."

"This isn't the same one, Gabriel. He isn't Romanian, and he isn't a knight."

"Inara ... don't believe this..."

"Van Helsing!" Boomed a voice, causing both to turn and see a Cardinal at the end of the hall, looking very frusterated. "Gabriel Van Helsing!"

"We'll continue this later. In the meantime Inara, rest." With that, Gabriel turned and walked to that Cardinal, who quickly ushered him off. Inara sighed and walked back to her room.

Inara closed the door behind her, pacing as she thought this new information over. What was she going to? She couldn't stay in the Vatican, her role as a knight forbade it. That thing, Dracula, was out there waiting for her, but he was also killing and turning others into vampires. Inara let out a frustrated growl, fear for her own life did not stop her, but fear of failing and become a monster did.

"What am I going to do?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Visceria?" Gabriel asked in disbelief. Now in the briefing room, it seemed like all of elements of the worst mission of his life were coming together again.

"Yes, they're having quite the werewolf problem. They are requesting assistance," Cardinal DeVoyl explained calmly.

"You couldn't send a younger knight?"

"They asked for you specifically," the Cardinal answered with a smile. "Besides, you know the area better than most, and have had experience with the people of the area. We would be asking for failure if we did not send you."

"That was over a hundred years ago."

"In areas like that, change happens rarely. You are going there Gabriel, there is no way out of it." The Cardinal turned, starting back up to the Basilica above. "You may take another knight with you if you wish."

"I'll take Inara." The answer was almost immediate, and the Cardinal turned, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Ms. Van Helsing? I hear she is still recovering from that incident in London."

"She needs some fresh air," Gabriel explained. "Her had is fine, but her nerves are on edge. That older man ... has told her some strange stories of her mother, and you know how she gets whenever her mother is mentioned." The Cardinal studied Gabriel's face for a moment before turning away with a sigh.

"Alright, but watch over her. She is our first and only female knight. I want nothing to happen to her."

"Understood."

"You two will leave in the morning, be sure to inform Ms. Van Helsing on what I discussed with you." With that, the Cardinal disappeared to the church above.

XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Ah Visceria... sorry for not picking a more original location, but come on, Viceria's amazing. Hope you enjoyed even though it is really short, I'll make the next few longer. Review if you want, it would make me happy.**


	6. Chapter Six: Nightmares

**Alright, when I said something about making the next chapter longer, it was after I wrote the next chapter. My bad :-(. So this is short, but not as short as the last one, which is better. Thanks for everyone that reviewed: Ephemeros and Mitzuki Suri. Hope you enjoy!**

**XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 6: Nightmares**

"Inara... Inara..."

She woke with a gasp, eyes searching her empty room for the voice who whispered to her. No one was there, and the only sound was the curtains, billowing as stormy winds entered her room. The sky had been dark and stormy since she spoke with Simon, but there was no rain. It looked as if it should be midnight, but her clock read 8:45, sun down. Inara rose to her feet and went to that window, closing the portal to the outside world. Inara was immersed in darkness and silence, exactly what she needed in order to think.

He was in her dreams, speaking to her, touching her. He had been like a tender lover, but in his voice, there was a formidable power, a poison, that was slowly weakening her resolve. Leaning against her bed post, she sighed.

"I am always with you ... when you're awake... I dream of you..."

Inara's eyes shot open, and she looked about her room, panic setting in as she tried to locate that knife that was now resting under her pillow. "And when you sleep... I am awake ... and I am in your dreams..." Inara swore she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. She pushed herself away from the bed, trembling as she looked around in the darkness.

"Where are you?!" she demanded. "You cannot touch foot in this holy city!"

"You are right, but I know where you are, Inara. I can hear your heart beating so fast. Do not be afraid Inara, come to me. I will not harm you..." His voice was a whisper, but it echoed loudly in her head.

"Leave me be!"

"Come to me ... or I will draw both you and Simon out..."

"Leave him alone!"

"Come to me Inara..."

"Get out!"

"Inara!" the voice was different, and the startled woman turned to see Gabriel in her doorway. He turned on the lights, and Inara stumbled back, grabbing onto the post of her bed, holding her head gently. She was trembling, but she felt strong hands gently help her to sit on the bed. Inara felt it sag next to her, but she did not turn to look at Van Helsing, though she felt his eyes on her.

"Inara, what's going on?" A sigh escaped her lips, and Van Helsing watched her visibly sag as well.

"In London, when I found Simon... I didn't tell you, but that creature attacked me too. It looked like a decayed corpse, I didn't expect it to move so fast. Before I could react it had it's hands on me, it started to drink the blood from my cut. He ... it drank so hungrily ... when I finally pulled away it took four bullets to subdue him enough to grab Simon and flee. Before that ... those few days I was in Carfax, I just felt different. I felt like I was being watched, and when I slept it was worse. I felt ... trapped... I felt the flames of Hell ... and I could hear someone calling... Most nights I would wake up in a sweat and would not sleep for the rest of the night or the day. I would see things..."

"Inara, you are stressed. Your mother just passed away, and what ever attacked you and Simon has not been caught. Others are working on it, but if you wish, when we are done with this mission we can hunt it together," Van Helsing soothed.

"Gabriel, it's a vampire. I know you killed Vladislaus, but this is not the same creature you described to me. This man, this thing, isn't the same," Inara insisted. She seemed to change though, turning to look at him questioningly. "Wait, what do you mean 'after this mission'?"

"The Cardinals have me on an assignment in Visceria. I need you to help me. You're better than the other knights, and you need to get your mind off of your mother and London."

"I can't just leave! Simon's petrified, and why do you need me in Visceria anyway? You know the terrain like the back of your hand, and it's not like you're going to be greeted like your first visit."

"Inara, you can't let this consume your life. A change in scenery and getting back to work will help you."

"Gabriel..."

"We leave tomorrow morning. I'll get our supplies from the weaponry. Rest and I'll see you in the Basilica." Gabriel Van Helsing stood and left before Inara could protest, leaving a very worried Knight behind.

**XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
****Alright... well I don't care who you are or how much you like Gerard Butler, getting haunted is kinda creepy. So yea they're going to Visceria, and there's no Vladislaus apparently... but vampires never stay dead for too long. That isn't a hint at the upcoming plot! But I do have the next few chapters read, so the next one will be up tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed! Review if you feel so inclined**


	7. Chapter 7: Plane over the Adriatic Sea

**It's Monday! I hate Mondays :-(. But school is going well, and midterm break is coming up, so I won't be as stressed. I still have huge papers to do, so my 'update every day' schedule may change in the upcoming weeks. I'm still writing though, and it's coming along well. Anyway, have fun. Review if you want!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 7: Plane over the Adriatic Sea**

Inara was always happy when the Vatican allowed them to use planes instead of ships or car. According to Gabriel's account, it took over a month to get to Visceria if you went by boat and horse, but Inara was looking forward to the journey that would get them to Visceria in little over twenty-four hours. The two knights were sitting together in first class on a plane from Rome to Bucharest, from which they would take a truck to Visceria. Van Helsing insisted that they take horses, but Inara wasn't one for that kind of travel.

"Horses are more reliable in that type of terrain. Cars break down and then you have to walk," Van Helsing argued.

"Trucks are faster, and they don't break down as often as you claim, Van Helsing," Inara smirked, sinking into her seat.

"Nothing is faster than Transylvanian horses," Gabriel assured with a small smile. That smirk was the closest thing to a smile Gabriel had seen from Inara since she returned from Rome. She was still fidgety, and even though it was a long flight, both times Gabriel dozed off, he woke to find Inara still awake. "How did Simon take your explanation this morning?" Gabriel asked seriously, trying to show some genuine concern, even though he thought the old man was senile.

"He did not like it that I was leaving he Vatican," Inara said quietly. "He begged for me to stay."

"Even if this _thing_ was after you, it would be months till he got around the sea to Romania, and by that time I think we will be on our way home," Gabriel assured. "Don't worry."

"Well, with your track record Gabriel, something bad is bound to happen," Inara chuckled softly.

"I don't think it will be something we couldn't handle," Gabriel smiled. Inara nodded, turning back towards the leather bound journal she took from Carfax. Gabriel knew better than to pry and instead turned back to the mission file.

There were three sightings of werewolves in the forest that surrounded the village of Visceria. The last time Gabriel was there, the town's people were more than capable of destroying this type of threat, but without a Valerious, it appeared that they had forgotten their area of expertise. Gabriel had to close the file at the thought.

_Anna ... it_ had been over two hundred years since he last saw her, but still the memory burned his heart. Carl had assured him that it was not his fault, even up to the witty friar's deathbed, but that didn't erase the past. Only a choice few knew the entire story of that night, and many of those who did were now dead. Cardinal DeBoyl and Inara were the only two living who knew of Gabriel's most painful sin, and both knew better than to bring it up. He sighed, Gabriel knew, to a point, what Inara was going through.

"What were you saying about trucks being faster? And that they don't break down?" Gabriel asked with a small grin. Inara shot him a quick glare before going back to the cab of the car. The two were situated on the side of a highway, their truck smoking from a bad radiator. Inara had tried for a few hours to get the thing to work, but nothing she did would bring the truck back to life.

"Wipe the smile of your face, Gabriel. We have to walk a few miles before we get to the nearest town," Inara shot, tossing him one of the many bags filled with equipment.

"Why? There's a farm right there," Gabriel smiled. "We can trade the truck for some tackle, and then buy the horses off of the farmer."

"We can't just sell the truck..." Inara rolled her eyes. "It's broken."

"We'll get enough from just the parts," Gabriel smirked, adjusting the bag on his back. "Come on now, let's get going before it's dark." Inara rolled her eyes and started to walk down the road with Gabriel, who seemed quite amused with the whole situation. "You know ... this is how we use to do it."

"Yea I know ... and then when technology came along, it quickly changed ... imagine that," Inara smirked.

"What do you have against older technology?"

"Nothing ... you don't see me running around with an iPhone do you? I don't even have a cell phone."

"That's because the Vatican doesn't allow knights to have that type of thing," Gabriel smirked.

"That's besides the point. The point is, that I'm not against the 'old fashion' way, I just would prefer to get there sometime this month." Gabriel laughed as they started down a dirt road towards a farm house in the distance.

"Well, learn from the experience. You'll get to know the people better this way, and I know short cuts to Visceria that are not accessible by truck."

"When did you become jolly? The last time I was on a mission with you, you were all about getting there, getting the mission done, and getting out," Inara inquired.

"Being back here, for the third time, something is always different," Van Helsing smirked.

"At least you're not going after Vladislaus again," Inara offered.

"True ... it's just a werewolf," Gabriel smirked.

"Yeah, that's basic training right there," Inara agreed as they came upon the farm house's porch.

"Alright ... let's see how this goes," Gabriel smiled as he knocked on the door.

"Just remember, with your track record, something bad is bound to happen," Inara chuckled.

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Yep, a mostly dialogue chapter, but they're on a plane! There can't be much action on a plane... well there could, but there isn't so ha. Anyway, I thought I would bring in quotes and old jokes from Van Helsing. I hope you enjoy, review if you want.**


	8. Chapter Eight: Streets of Rome

**Hey everyone! I just found out that I have a huge paper due next Wed. over a subject we will finish discussion over on Mon. I also have an equally huge paper due the Mon after next, so I will be taking a long break starting this Friday and continuing till the following Sunday. I promise to update at least once during that time, and put up a chapter or two. I'm sorry, but I'm in freak out mode. Thanks for everyone who reviews and reads, I appreciate it. Enjoy!**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Chap****ter 8: Streets of Rome**

"Simon... did you think you could really protect her from me?" The elderly man froze in his tracks. He had just been released from the Vatican, standing at the plane terminal. The Vatican gave him money to get back to London, and Carfax, but as the old man began to tremble, he realized that he may never even make it onto the plane.

"Old habits die hard," Simon replied, turning around to see Dracula sitting in one of the waiting chairs. "How did you get past security?"

"It is not that difficult," the vampire grinned. He stood calmly, walking over to Simon. For having just recovered from his previous attack, and being frail in general, Simon did not back down, earning a little smirk from that vampire. "Where did she go?"

"You can't find her? Then she did something that I feared to fail at," Simon answered. Dracula clicked his tongue, shaking his head with a little disapproval.

"You think this little defiance will keep her safe, but it won't." The vampire took another step towards Simon, who had no choice but to take a step back. "I know she is in the east, I know she is with that other man," The vampire took another step, causing Simon to retreat again. "and I know you know where she is." Within a few more steps Simon found himself hitting the concrete wall of the airport. He looked around at the others at the terminal, but there were hardly any people. None took notice of the two, causing Simon to panic a little as he looked back to the calm vampire.

"I won't tell you where she is," Simon said cooly. "I won't fail Mary." The vampire laughed, his hand going to the old man's neck. Simon stiffened, but did not struggle. "God will protect her now."

"God doesn't care about you, or her, or any of these people," Dracula hissed. "Your God was born deaf and vengeful." His nails dug a little more into Simon's flesh, causing the man to hiss in pain, but still no blood was drawn. "Tell me where she is, or I will do this the hard way." A choice? Simon looked a little surprised. Why was this monster offering him a choice when he would usually take what he wanted and leave. Dracula noticed this, and glared, pressing the man hard against the concrete. "Tell me! Now!"

"I will never help you," Simon gasped, feeling his air supply being cut off.

"Then you will suffer before you die," the vampire hissed, and in a few seconds they were gone.  
**  
XOXOXOXOXOXO **

Dracula emerged from an alley with a smug look on his face. Simon would not be a problem any longer. Even though it wasn't at his own hands, the elderly man's death had been quick. Heart attacks were so dangerous in elderly mortals... Dracula was fortunate enough to get the information he needed before Simon took his last breath.

_Visceria_... Dracula smirked. He had not been to Romania for so long... of course after meeting that focused fool Vladislaus, there had been no other reason to stay. Son of the Devil, what a joke, the man had a bleeding heart like all the other mortals. All he wanted was to have children... Dracula laughed, he wouldn't have to deal with that particular nuisance again.

Dawn was approaching, and he knew that Inara was already in Visceria. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, catching a glimpse of Inara's location. She was around a dying fire, sitting on the cold ground, taking the last shift of watch as dawn fast approached. She was dozing off, and Dracula could almost hear her heart beat and taste her blood.

_Inara..._

The knight sat up a little straighter, her beretta clutched tighter in her hand as her eyes searched the forest for the voice behind her name. Her heart began to race, and she trembled as she stood. The horses, tethered to a tree near her, started to whinny and stomp their feet, they felt the same chill Inara did. She had felt as if something had just started to watch her, but that voice... there was no way he could be there.

"Inara? Are you okay?" She turned to see Van Helsing, awake and armed. He was suppose to be resting on the other side of their dying fire.

"Yeah... I'm just tired," Inara dismissed quickly, her eyes still searching the forest line.

"Go to sleep, I'll cover the rest of your watch. I'll wake you when it's time to leave," Van Helsing assured, and with a weak nod, Inara shifted back to her sleeping bag, sliding the gun next to her as she tried to catch a few hours of sleep before they would be on the move. Gabriel watched her lie down, knowing she wouldn't sleep well for those last few hours, but she looked too tried to stay at watch any longer. The older knight gripped his shotgun as he looked around the forest, keeping up that silent watch.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Yep, so I'm in freak out mode. I'll post again on Thurs. and Fri. because I'm going home on Wed. Then I'll make sure to post sometime next week. Sorry if that upsets anyone, but school first story later. Hope you enjoy still, don't be too angry with me. See ya on Thurs.**


	9. Chapter Nine: Visceria

**Yep, I'm officially in freak out mode still, but it's not as bad. I'm about a quarter of the way through a paper that is the main focus of my stress, so when it's done I'll update more often. I won't update for the rest of the weekend though. Sorry, I hope you enjoy still. Review if you want!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 9: Visceria**

It took them only a week to navigate the rough and gloomy terrain, entering the village of Visceria on the morning of the seventh day. Gabriel smirked, looking around, the village had changed much since 1888. Thatched and wooden homes were replaced with stronger brick and concrete, no doubt the other dwellings decayed long ago. The roads were paved, and it looked less gloomy and foreboding than usual. There was no mob, and everyone seemed to be cheerful, at least on the outside. The two knights dismounted and walked their horses into the square. Van Helsing smirked, the old well was still there, as well as the church, but in the front of that church was a large bronze statue of a young, brave looking woman and man. Gabriel shook his head and led his horse to the looming Valerious Manor in the distance.

"Gabriel... " he stopped and turned back to see Inara studying the statues. "Who are they?"

"The man, is Velkan Valerious, son of Boris Valerious, King of the Gypsies."

"And the woman?"

"That would be Anna."

XOXOXOXO

"Welcome! Welcome to the village Visceria," the two would meet a very lithe looking man with snow white, greasy hair. He was standing outside of the Valerious Manor, Inara looked a little disgusted, but Gabriel smirked. "My name is Adrian, and I am the mayor of this village."

"Did your ancestors use to be grave-diggers?"

"What? Oh... um... yes... one of my great-grandfathers was the coffin maker and grave digger of the village," the man looked startled and confused, as did Inara.

"I knew him," Gabriel chuckled, remembering the grave-digger who almost cracked him over the head with a shovel, and then died and was buried in his own grave.

"Oh... well... right this way. The Valerious Manor has become a museum, in honor of the Valerious family that governed and protected our lands..."

"Listen... not to step on your toes, but I know my way around this Manor. What I want you to do is get all your abled-bodied men together and bring them here tomorrow morning. We will discuss your werewolf problem then," Gabriel advised as he patted the man on the shoulder, walking into the old mansion with Inara, who just smirked.

"Rude much?"

"Listen, I don't need to be escorted and watched over," Van Helsing smirked as he walked into the library, a sigh escaping his lips. So many memories... good... mostly bad. He turned to see the map of Transylvania still on the wall. Carl had removed the last corner upon their return, so no one could get to the ice fortress, or use Dr. Frankenstein's machine. "This place has not changed... after 162 years."

"It's a memorial for the family, I don't think they would change it," Inara agreed, taking a step away from him as she looked around. "Wow... this library is amazing."

"Carl spent hours in here, the entire time we were in the village he researched in this library," Van Helsing smiled, remembering his old friend. Inara set her bag down, exploring the library, but also watching her friend. Being a Knight of the Holy Order, and being the left hand of God, Gabriel was still a person of feeling and thought. She knew this was a touchy subject for him, it would be for anyone who killed the first woman they loved, or at least could remember that they loved, by complete accident. She made sure to keep her thoughts as neutral as possible, or at least lining up with his already, or what she assumed to be, his belief. She turned back to the book cases... that seemed to slowly melt into weapon cases. She could understand why the Vatican sent him back here, and yet she was completely angered by the thought. Experience and pain, it seemed to be an interesting idea. Experience, no matter how painful, is beneficial. Inara smirked, that was philosophy, and her job did not fall along those lines. "Inara, let get ready." She looked up at Gabriel, who was starting off down one of those hallways.

"Time to get to work."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Alright, sorry it's short, but the next few will be longer I promise! Review if you want, see you next week!**


	10. Chapter Ten: Discussions

**Yeah, so I'm back. Somethings changed in my scheduale to make it a little less stressful, but I still probably won't be back to updating like I did till next week. I promise to upload again at the end of the week though. HOpe you enjoy! Review if you want**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Chapter 10: Discussions **

Inara sat at a desk in the library as men from the village filed into the large room. Her boots propped up on the cleared desk, she was already putting men in different categories of the plan. Inara and Gabriel had two plans, one which included the town's men, and the other which involved just the two of them. They figured that the first one would be the easiest, and more efficient, so that was why there was now thirty, middle-aged, men standing in the room. They looked nervous, making Inara smirk as Gabriel entered the room with the mayor.

"Here they are, all the men that are willing to help."

"Adrian you liar! You said that we had to come here," shouted one of the men. Gabriel turned to glare at the mayor, who shrunk away with a whimper and a shrug.

"I'm... sorry, it's in my nature..."

"Leave," Gabriel snapped. Adrian jumped and ran from the room, leaving the two knights alone with the group of men. Gabriel rolled his eyes and walked over to them. "If any of you do not wish to take part in this, then leave now. I'm not going to lie and say this is going to be easy, or safe. I'm not even going to say that you'll all make it back alive. I am going to say that you will be protecting your family and friends. If you don't wish to participate, then leave now." For a moment no one moved, then slowly, men began to leave the room. At the end there were only a dozen men left. Gabriel sighed, turning back to Inara, who just shrugged.

"It's still enough to pull off the plan," she smirked, standing and rounding around the desk. Gabriel nodded, this was the Inara he remembered, cool, collected, a fighter. The woman turned and walked in front of the men, who sized her up without much censorship.

"I know that you all must find it pretty hilarious that you're going to be expected to take orders from a woman," Inara smirked, "but you will or you will be gone, or dead, I don't care which." This caused the smiles on a few of the men's faces to disappear, but caused Gabriel to smile. "I am trained in killing werewolves, but because we don't know how many, that's why we are asking for assistance. The plan is easy, I assume that you all have some type of gun, that will basically be your job."

"Surely you don't need all of us," smirked one of the older gentlemen. It's just a big dog." Inara smirked, shaking her head as she walked over to the man. Gabriel grinned, knowing that evil look.

"A big dog? Have you ever seen a werewolf?"

"No."

"I assumed so. See, I've seen many werewolves in my time. If we were talking about a young werewolf, a child turned, then maybe your description would fit." Inara was right in his face, and even though this man was almost a foot taller than her, he took a step back, intimidated. "Adult werewolves stand almost nine feet tall. Their claws are like knives, their teeth, like daggers. They hunt to kill, not to turn. If you're killed you're the lucky, but not always so. Sometimes they'll start eating you before you're even dead. And when they're done, there is nothing yet. Pray, my friend, that what we're facing is just 'a big dog' and not a full grown monster."

"Inara," Van Helsing calmed.

"I'm just telling the truth," she shrugged innocently, but she took a few steps back, winking at the man as she returned to that desk.

"We will split up into two teams. Team one will accompany myself, and the other will watch over the bait," Gabriel explained, rolling out a map on a near by table. "We're going to need all the silver in the town collected to make bullets for your rifles, and the latest reports on..."

"Excuse me?" Gabriel looked up to see a scrawny looking teenager poking his head out behind the adults.

"Yes?"

"What's the bait?"

"I am," Inara smirked.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
**

"What the hell was that about?! I thought we agreed that we were going to catch a live deer!" hissed Gabriel. The men were already gone, preparing their rifles and nerves for the upcoming trap. "When the hell did you decide to agree for a suicide mission?!"

"You know as well as I do that werewolves would much rather have human over deer. Besides, this isn't the first time we used me as bait."

"That was because it was in Greece and you were the only one not effected by the siren," shot Gabriel. "This is different."

"I'm faster than you, and all of them. I can do this Gabriel, it's better this way."

"No, it's a suicide. If DeVoyl finds out..."

"When did you actually start caring about what the Cardinals think?"

"When it concerns you I listen. Do you not remember how angry they were when they found out about Greece?"

"That's because we took that friar, Christopher, with us and he couldn't keep his big mouth shut," Inara smirked.

"You weren't the one that got chewed out for putting the first female knight in danger."

"Gabriel, our job is the epitome of danger, and how dare the Cardinals patronize me. I'm not a china doll." The male knight let out an exasperated sigh, running his hand through his hair.

"This is insane, Inara."

"Yeah, I know, but it's our best chance for success."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I know it's kinda short... sorry... my head's been fried with papers and a really nasty head-cold. Ugh I hate the autumn/winter change. W/e, I'll update in a week! Review if you want!**


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Hunt

**I'm back! For today at least. Turns out that my paper that I thought was due this last Wed. is now due this Mon., along with a big research proposal... ah well, at least it's mostly done and the proposal is almost done, give or take a citation or two. Anyway! I hope you like the chapter! It was fun to write, and review if you want!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 11: The Hunt**

"I don't like this," Inara huffed as she stood out in the middle of a cleared woodland. She stood, hands above her head, eyes darting around the tree line searching for any movement. She was tied to a thick wooden post that must have been an original sacrificing spot in the past, evident by some claw marks around the pole, but now it would be used for another purpose. Inara's nose crinkled, the smell of death was around her, and even though she knew Van Helsing and the others were ready with their weapons, she felt uneasy.

According to accounts, and Gabriel's tracking ability, the werewolf passed through this glade often. They came to realize that there were two werewolves, both male. It cause the plan the alter just a bit. The blood and carcass of a deer laid a few feet to the side of Inara. She was the bait, and even though she was the one that changed the original plan, she wasn't liking it.

"How are you holding up?" Gabriel's voice crackled over an earplug, causing Inara to jump.

"Jesus...yeah, I'm fine. I don't see anything."

"Well keep your eyes peeled, it's just about sundown," Gabriel advised.

"How is it on your end?"

"They're getting a little antsy, nothing too bad though."

"Make sure they're ready to bail me out. I don't want to..." Inara stopped, swearing she saw something out of the corner of her eye, but when she turned her head to see what it was, something rushed at her from the tree line in front of her. The ten foot tall werewolf bounded after her, causing Inara to freeze only for a second. She pulled herself up onto the top of that narrow pole, hearing the werewolf growl in anger. There was a howl from her left as a smaller, seven foot werewolf appeared and ran to the pole. Inara leapt to a rope above her head.

Gabriel hated this plan. He hated the unnecessary risk, knowing full well how powerful and fast werewolves were. When Inara had stopped talking, he knew something was up and immediately had the men rise and get ready. He didn't expect both to charge the post, thinking the smaller would go for the deer. "Pull!" he screamed, and a team of ten men ran away from the glade with a thick rope. Gabriel watched as Inara was pulled into the tree above her, waiting till she passed the point...

"Fire!" he yelled and the tree line erupted in gunfire. There was a howl of pain and the smaller werewolf fell to the ground dead. The larger werewolf had leapt out of the line of fire just as it had erupted and was now in the tree with Inara.

"Inara!" The woman didn't need Gabriel's exclamation at the moment. She quickly moved through the tree, the snarling beast behind her. Fumbling for her Beretta she could hear the men running for the tree, but she could also feel the creature's breath. She was running out of tree.

"Don't shoot!" Gabriel yelled as the men leveled their weapons at the tree. The tree still had all of it's leaves, it would make aiming impossible, and raised the likelihood of them missing and hitting Inara.

"Just let them shoot!" Inara screamed back, watching as the werewolf approached her, branches snapping under the weight. She crept out onto a branch, feeling it starting to bend and crackle under her weight.

"Don't!"

"Gabriel! God damnit!" Inara screamed at him. She had her Beretta in her hand, leveling it at the creature as she had one arm wrapped around that branch. The werewolf growled, taking a step onto her branch. The entire thing shook and trembled under it's weight, causing Inara to falter. She didn't even notice she had her eyes closed until she opened them, expecting the werewolf to be at her, she instead saw the thing snarling at her in anger. Inara was confused, until she realized she wasn't alone. In front of her, standing on the branch with the best of balance, was a man dressed from head to toe in black. He was glaring at the werewolf coldly, blue eyes chilling the monster to a halt. His skin was pale, and he had dark, short curly brown hair. She looked down through the foliage, unable to see anyone below her, but at the sound of a growl she looked up to see the werewolf retreating and quickly descending the tree and bounding off. There was the echo of gunfire as it fled, and Inara looked up to see that man now turning to look at her.

"_You_!" she gasped, moving farther out on that branch.

"Inara...come to me..." he sounded like a phantom, hand out stretched to her.

"Inara!" she looked down to see Van Helsing climbing to find her. When she looked back to the spot, the vampire was gone. Gabriel climbed to that branch, holding his hand out. "Come on. Are you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine..." she answered quickly, putting her Beretta back into it's holster before crawling over to him.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked as they started to climb down.

"I have no idea," Inara said, sounding as confused as Gabriel.

Once safely on the ground, the two walked over to the body of the smaller werewolf. It had been a scrawny teenage boy. There were two bullet holes, one in the stomach and one in the lung, and the boy looked pitiful and afraid.

"In the name of the father, the son and holy spirit," Gabriel whispered, crossing himself as Inara removed her jacket and put it over the boy to make him look a little more decent. She crossed herself, standing to the side as one of the men rushed over to them.

"That's my son!" the man dropped to his knees, a sob escaping his lips as he held his son. Rollin... oh Rollin... my son." The man held the body close to his chest, and Gabriel lowered the brim of his hat.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Inara whispered softly.

"What do you care!? This is your job!"

"Jacob! Rollin would have killed any of us. This was the only way," shot another man.

"He was sick! He couldn't help it!"

"There is no cure for the werewolf curse Jacob, you know that. This was the only way." Gabriel turned on his heels, walking back towards the village. Inara watched him with a sigh before looking at Jacob.

"I'm sorry for your loss, and even though it is my job I don't take the loss of life easily." She looked at the other men. "Thank you for your help. If we need you again, we'll call for you. Go back to your homes." With that the knight turned and followed Gabriel back to Visceria.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Yep, this was a long chapter, but it was fun to write. You'll know when I enjoy writing something because it will be really long and full of detail. Anyway, I hope you had as much fun as I did! Review if you want! I'll see you for sure next week**


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Library

**Ah... it's good to be out of the frying pan... but now I'm afraid I just jumped into the fire. My college is playing Humans verses Zombies, a campus wide game of tag with nerf guns and socks. I am playing, and survived day one, so unless I die soon, there won't be an update for a while. Enjoy the chapter! I'll see ya later, review if you want!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 12: The Library**

Inara paced back and forth in the vast library. It had been almost twenty four hours since the quasi-successful werewolf hunt, and there was no sign of the larger werewolf. Gabriel was out interrogating farmers and herders as to the disappearance of livestock, but Inara was too worried to get any of her own work done.

_How did he find me? How did he even know I left the Vatican? _Inara ran a hand through her hair, thousands of questions were running through her head. What about Simon? What became of him? Her heart was racing, and with a shaking hand she went to the window. She opened it with a sigh, needing that fresh air, but as she turned to walk back into the interior of the library, the lights flickered. Inara froze as the entire library went dark around her, the window slamming shut as well.

Inara took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart, moving her way cautiously to her guns. This wasn't natural... and she knew for a fact that werewolves did not go to extreme lengths to trap their pray. It had to be him. Reaching for her Berettas, Inara swore she could feel someone breathing on the back of her neck. Frozen, she could feel the cold metal of one Beretta, but before she could turn to fire upon her adversary, she felt a ice cold hand catch her own. It was strong, but not enough to bruise, none the less Inara gasped, struggling against the unrelenting grip.

"Inara... do not be afraid," she shivered as cold air hit the back of her neck, and she tried to strike at him with her free, left hand. She felt fingers closing around that wrist, stopping it in it's tracks. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you..." Inara struggled harder, now that she was practically immobile in the hands of this demon.

"Let me go," she ordered forcefully, refusing to let him see how nervous she was. Her heart was beating wildly, and she could feel him chuckled.

"Never..."

"What happened to Simon?" Inara demanded, hopefully she would be able to distract him long enough for Gabriel to return.

"Do not worry about him, he is in a better place..."

"You killed him."

"No, nature did her work before I could do my own."

"Monster," she hissed angrily, and she could feel his hands tighten around her wrists.

"Because of you God I am," he returned, whispering right into her ear. "But hopefully you can change that..." Inara took the opportunity and jerked her head backwards, slamming into his own with a sick crack. She heard his yell in pain and release her wrists. She turned around, Beretta raised, ready to fire, but he was gone. Inara growled in frustration, rushing to the nearest wall to turn the lights back on. Inara heard a click near her and turned, gun raised as the door opened and a very shocked Gabriel entered the room.

"Woah... calm down, it's just me," Gabriel said, raising his hands. Inara sighed and turned, storming out of the room. "What happened?" Gabriel called.

"You'll never believe me," she answered. "Why are you never here when the weird stuff happens?"

"Hey, don't think I miss all the 'weird' stuff, you don't even know the half of it."

"If you go into the Frankenstien's monster story again I'm not going to talk to you for the rest of the trip," Inara answered. She as much as she wanted to tell him what happened, she knew that he wouldn't believe her. How could someone who killed Dracula twice before, believe that he was alive again? They needed to find that second werewolf before Inara would even bring up hunting this monster. She heard Gabriel chuckled behind her and she just went quickly to her own room, closing and locking the window and door once inside.

Gabriel sighed, standing outside of Inara's room, listening to her dart around, closing and locking every possible entry-way. She was scared, he could see it in her eyes when he entered the room, Playful banter took the place of awkward questions, but even her responses, her wanting to leave that room as fast as she could, were telling signs. He knew her better than she thought, being her training partner at the Vatican, as well as going on numerous missions allowed him to really know how Inara worked. The way she stood, the way she held her gun, the way she even looked at him, all told him that something was wrong. He knew she would come to tell him what was wrong with her though, her greatest weakness and strength was her ability to hide what truly bugged her. With a defeated sigh, Gabriel left the door, decided to sleep in a room closer to her own tonight, incase something happened.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Restless

**So! HvZ is officially over, and I made it to day two of five... it sounds bad, but my death was pretty epic so don't judge. It's taken a bit to get back into the swing of things, as well as get back into the story, which is why this chapter took so long. Originally it was going to be two chapters... but I decided to make it just one, long chapter since I've been gone for so long! So. Here you go! Review if you want! I would appreciate it, and thank you to everyone who's reviewed!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Thirteen: Restless**

Inara woke to the sounds of screams, covered in a thick layer of sweat, she panted, looking around the room puzzled and nervous. Her hands were shaking as she pushed the covers off of her, but she felt a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from rising. Immediately Inara started to struggle, and surprisingly the hand released her.

"Inara, calm down, it's just me," came the smooth and familiar voice of Gabriel. Inara turned to see him sitting in a chair next to the bed. He wasn't wearing his usual hunting gear, which meant that it must have still been late. Inara sighed, relaxing back into that bed as Gabriel stood, circling around to sit closer to her.

"Why are you here?" Inara asked quietly, not looking at him as he pulled up a chair. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Shouldn't you?" he retorted, but instead of the chuckle he expected, Inara said nothing, causing him to change his tone. "I heard you, you were having a nightmare."

"I'm sorry I woke you," Inara quickly apologized, finally turning to face her old friend. "I'm fine though, go back to your room and sleep... we have an early day tomorrow." She feigned a weak smile, but that didn't deter Gabriel.

"Inara, tell me what's wrong," Gabriel was quiet, which worried Inara, he was only quiet when he was serious.

"It was just a bad dream, Gabriel."

"You nearly blew my head off when I walked into the library today, and now you're having nightmares. This isn't just a bad dream, Inara. What is going on?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Inara smirked.

"That's your excuse? Inara, we deal with things that most people will never believe in, and you say I won't believe you?" Gabriel shook his head, a sad look on his face as he stood, walking towards the door.

"He's here Gabriel." He turned back to see Inara's face turn to look at the sheets in front of her. "I don't know how he found me... but he's here..."

"Who?"

"The man who attacked Simon and me... the vampire," Inara continued. "He's here, I saw him in the woods... he watched us fight the werewolf... and he was here earlier..."

"Inara... no one could get in, we're the only one's with keys..."

"He came in through the window!" she shot angrily, catching the hunter off guard. "He was right here! I'm not seeing things!"

"Inara... I never said you were..."

"Just... just leave Gabriel..." Inara sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"I'm not leaving, Inara. You need..."

"We fight werewolves, banshees, sirens, chimeras, a host of creatures people would claim don't exist, and couldn't do the things we've seen them do." Inara looked up at him with a defeated look. "Just leave Gabriel... I'll see you in the morning." Gabriel sighed, running a hand through his hair, but without a word he left her room. Inara curled up in her sheets, and her heart sunk as she drifted back off to her dreams, rather her nightmares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Inara sat in the library the next morning, holding her head in one hand and taking a drink of the bitter concoction in her hand. She didn't sleep more than two hours that night, and it was starting to catch up with her.

She just kept seeing _him_. In her dreams there was always a tree, the sound of coins, silver sometimes, and a hanging silhouette that she could only assume was Dracula. Each time she was beckoned to go forward, to investigate, but her gut told her other wise. Sometimes the rope would break and she would come face to face with the dead specter of Dracula, other times he would be behind her, hands on her arms as he spoke to her in a long dead language. Inara shivered just thinking about it, taking another drink of her bitter beverage. She would always wake up in a sweat, Beretta drawn as if to shoot that phantom, but he was never there.

"Inara..." the woman let out a gasp, jumping enough to spill some of that beverage over her hand. She hissed from the pain of the heat and quickly put the mug down, using her already stained shirt to mop up the drink. She turned to see Gabriel, looking a bit sorry, holding a map in his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... it was just coffee..." she assured, waving her hand a bit to get rid of the sting.

"You don't drink coffee."

"I know," she answered quickly. Eyeing the map under his arm she quickly grabbed it, laying it out on the table in an attempt to change the subject. "So... what did you find?"

"Well... it has been sighted here, here and here," Each here being accented with his finger pointing to a certain location on the map. "It's range has grown since our last hunt, but it stays in this general area," again he dragged his finger over the paper to show a circled area. "I think if we set up our own, small ambush, we'd be able to get a shot at killing it."

"What's this?" she pointed to a dark, unlabeled building about a mile and a half away from the circle Gabriel drew.

"The remains of Castle Frankenstein. None of the villagers go there," Gabriel explained, and Inara quickly stopped her questions. Frankenstein was one of those key words that would send Gabriel into a torrent of self remorse. With her own sanity waning due to this undead stalker, Inara couldn't let Gabriel sink into the same despair.

"So when do we do this?"

"In two nights," Gabriel said, rolling up the map. "You need to sleep..."

"No I don't," Inara said taking another disgusting drink of her black coffee. "That's what this is for."

"Inara, I need you ready for this hunt. We're not going to do it crazy like last time, but it's still dangerous..."

"Yeah, yeah I know..." Inara stood, backing away from Gabriel. "I'm not a newbie."

"Then just go sleep, and stop drinking that." Gabriel walked over and removed the mug from Inara's hands. She didn't even realize it was gone until it was, earning a small flash of frustration that quickly dissolved. Gabriel was surprised when she didn't fight it, and instead Inara walked back off in the direction of her bedroom. Gabriel placed the mug back down with a sigh, she wasn't going to sleep. She knew, he knew it, she was just avoiding a fight, which was out of character for Inara. God, she was going to hate him.

"Here!" Inara turned to see Gabriel rushing back to her with coffee mug in hand. "If you really want to... you can stay awake. I just wish you would sleep." Inara took the mug with a smile.

"Thank you..." she took a drink, and the second after the mug left her lips she gave him a cool glare. "You... didn't..." Gabriel was quick to catch her as she went unconscious in his arms.

"I did... and you're going to hate me in the morning..." Gabriel sighed. Picking her up, he walked calmly to her room.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Second Attempt

**Wow... there was a big response to my last chapter. Not only did more people review, many were shocked that Gabriel would actually drug someone. He's done it before... why not again. Ha! Anyway, I've been busy still, and it doesn't look like it's going to let up any time soon. I'll update when I can, so be patience. Review if you want! I appreciate it!  
**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Chapter 14: The Second Attempt

Inara woke with a start, feeling a bit woozy, she could only sit up, arms shaking as she supported herself. "Gabriel..." she hissed angrily, managing to support herself on one arm, and hold her head with her now free hand. Oh she was going to kill him, her head was throbbing, but fortunately when she was out, she was completely out, and she was unable to dream. Inara took her time sitting up, then gradually she stood before she made her way over to the door.

"God damn you... I'm gonna beat your skull in..." Inara swore, fumbling with the door knob as she tried to get out of her room.

_"Inara...." _the young woman shook her head, which wasn't the best idea. Still feeling the effects, Inara sunk to the floor holding her head as the whispering persisted.

"Get... get out of my head..." she muttered. Waving her hand a bit, her head felt fuzzy, an after effect of the drug. Inara felt a hand catch her waving wrist, and she looked up to see pools of dark brown looking down into her own.

"I'm not in your head Inara... I'm right here..." Inara felt herself behind pulled to her feet. Struggle was out of the question, her only defense robbed from her as she leaned back against the door, eyes caught in Dracula's. She shook her head, closing her eyes and looking away, did she just feel the urge to _trust_ him? He was playing tricks with her mind, and Inara felt another wave of fatigue over her. "Look at me..."

"Get the fuck out of my room!" Inara managed to order, but when she opened her eyes, he wasn't there. The second after that realization sunk in, the door handle turned and Inara could feel someone pushing on the door.

"Inara?" The woman stumbled back to the bed, grabbing a post as a very casual looking Gabriel walked in. "Are you okay?"

"What monk gave you the sleeping shit... cause I'm gonna kill him..." Inara swore, leaning against the support post as Gabriel approached her cautiously.

"We both know that there was no other way to get you to sleep, so don't threaten the poor Monks... they're petrified of you as it is..." Gabriel smirked, producing a mug.

"You're not drugging me to sleep again..."

"It's tea..." Gabriel smirked, taking a sip as a sign of good faith. When he didn't pass out Inara quickly took the mug and drank the concoction, knowing it would help her wake up. "I'm sorry."

Inara choked on the liquid, did Gabriel Van Helsing just apologize to her? "It's... it's okay," she quickly answered before returning to her drink. What was going on? She was being haunted by a vampire, that could have killed her numerous of times, yet didn't, and now Gabriel Van Helsing was apologizing to her. "Are the four horse men going to show up soon...?"

"What?"

"Oh... nothing. What day is it?" Inara asking, continuing to drink as she slowly felt the effects of the drug wearing off.

"You slept for almost twenty hours straight. We have a while before the sun sets, but it's been pretty cloudy today, so we may have to move our plan up a few hours... unless we want to be caught in the rain," Gabriel explained. Inara nodded, quietly drinking the tea as she tried to get those haunting brown eyes out of her mind. "Inara?"

"What? Yeah?" Inara asked, turning to face Gabriel.

"Did you hear anything that I just said?"

"Uh... yes..."

"And?"

"Sure... what every you just suggested..." Inara quickly adverted her gaze, taking another drink of tea, _Damnit..._

"Be ready in three hours, and try to wake up." With that Gabriel stood, walking through the door and back off to the library. Inara sat cross-legged on her bed, sipping away at the tea. She could see rays of light filtering through the edges of the curtains. She ran a hand through her hair.

"It was just a dream... a horrible dream... at least I think it was."

"Gabriel, how's the baiting?"

"Just finished. I'm faling into position right now," his voice crackled. Inara was posted in a large beech tree, looking down at the small opening below. She could see a dark figure moving away from a fresh deer kill, Van Helsing was moving to his own ambush position. Hopefully the werewolf wold be hungry enough to go for easy carrion instead of another villager. It was a waiting game, dabbed with a bit of luck.

"How are you holding up Inara?"

"Oh peachy... as one can be whilst balancing in a tree with a high powered rifle." Inara's voice crackled over the walkie-talkie. "I'm cold, uncomfortable, and I have a stick poking me in the back."

"I'm glad, now listen. I'll take the first shot..."

"And if you miss I got the second. I know Gabriel, this isn't my first hunt."

"Just don't fall asleep."

"That would be impossible at this point."

Four hours passed since the trap was baited, and besides some curious wolves and a fox, the deer was left untouched. The moon was starting to wane, and due to the lack of sleep, Inara was having trouble staying awake. Luckily she was harnessed to the tree, but that did not calm her already shot nerves.

"Gabriel, maybe we should call it a night.." she proposed as she lowered her gun. There was no response, not even a crackle over the waves and Inara sighed, "Great..." Raising her gun, she peered through the scope to where Van Helsing should have been. She saw him, but his gun was raised, looking at where the bait was. Inara turned to see movement around the edges of the glade. Raising her gun, she prepared to fire, but she suddenly felt frozen. Cold air bathed the back of her neck, and she couldn't move.

"_Let him die..._" a cool voice whispered into her ear, and Inara tried to turn to see who it was, but that was when she heard a howl. Looking back down she saw the werewolf completely ignored the bait and was now bounding for Gabriel. The sound of gun fire echoed through the forest, and there was a snarl from the werewolf. It was not dead.

"Gabriel!" Inara yelled, finding herself free now. She quickly descended the tree


	15. Chapter Fifteen:Evanescent Success

**Here is chapter 15. Anyway, the reason the next chapter is up so quickly is because A) I finished it early, B) My presidential canidate won, C) It's Guy Fawkes Day, and D) I will be swamped with work for the rest of this week and early into next week... Personally I would prefer having the celebration aspect of the post be the only reason, cause I hate work. Here it is... hope you like it. Review if you feel so inclined...**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 15: Evanescent Success**

"Gabriel!"

There was nothing on the ground. Inara had descended the tree faster than any other previous experience, and while keeping an eye out for the werewolf, she searched the spot where Gabriel sat earlier.

There were claw marks on the ground, imprints of Gabriel's boots, two used cartridges, and the rest of Gabriel's equipment. Gabriel and the werewolf were no where to be found. "Gabriel... Gabriel!" Inara called over the walkie-talkie, but there was nothing. Inara was panting, her hand shaking as she held her gun, looking around for any sign of her friend.

A howl pierced the air, and Inara's gaze shifted to see movement in the distance. There was a mass rushing off to a large structure in the distance. It was Castle Frankenstein, from what Inara could remember of the map. She shouldered her rifle, switching to Berettas as she started to run, not noticing the shadowed figure behind her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Castle Frankenstein was monstrous, even though it wasn't the largest building Inara ever saw, it was still formidable. It would have taken weeks to fully explore the structure, but Inara didn't have that time. A shot echoed through the valley, and Inara rushed through the main doors, which had been forced open, claw marks scarred the oak doors. Berettas raised, Inara moved quickly through each room, going higher and higher in the structure. Her heart was racing, and hands shook as she moved. Exhaustion was overcoming her, from her lack of sleep and exertion to follow the trail. Cuts marred her face and hands, brush hanging from her sweat drenched cloths, but adrenaline was pumping too fast to allow her to stop. Each room she passed by was empty, but the tell-tale sounds of movement kept leading her through the castle.

Inara stepped into a large room, that looked like it had once been a library. It was vast, and she could already see two other doors which could allow entry to Van Helsing, or the werewolf. She moved quickly to the second level of the room, moving along the shelves with caution. There had been muddy prints leading into this room. Emerging back next to the balcony, she turned when she heard the sound of boots growing closer. A smile and sigh of relief flooded her when she saw Gabriel enter the room. He was muddy, tired from running, and scratched up, but he was still breathing.

"Gabriel," Inara beamed.

"Inara!" he yelled, raising his gun. Inara heard a growl behind her, and immediately leapt over the balcony, falling to the stairs below her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the werewolf lunging from behind. Gabriel's shot hit the banister right next to the werewolf, which had jumped to follow Inara down onto the landing. She landed, knees buckling as she turned, shooting at the beast which was baring down on her. The sound of four shots rang through the air before the entire room stood still.

"Inara!" Gabriel yelled, running to the stairs Inara had landed on. As he climbed up to the landing, he found the dead body of the werewolf. A man in his forties, blood oozing from four bullet holes on his chest. There was a pool of blood forming on the wooden floor, but Inara was nowhere to be found. "Inara!"

"Gabriel... I'm okay." The hunter looked up to see Inara leaning against the top post of the stairs. Berettas were gone as she held her left shoulder, blood oozing from between her fingers.

"Inara... did you..."

"No... no it's just a scratch. His claws got me right when he died..." Inara informed as she struggled to her feet.

"I'm glad..." Gabriel chuckled, more relieved than amused.

"What? You think I'd just let myself get bit?"

"Sometimes it just happens," Gabriel smirked, stepping over the dead man.

"Well, I think after a few stitches I'll be fine," Inara smirked, stumbling a little.

"Just stay there, I don't want to carry you back unconscious." Gabriel started up the stairs, but then froze. Inara winced, leaning against the banister as he stopped.

"What is it...?"

"Inara... step away..."

"_Inara..._" Inara froze, feeling a cold hand slowly snake around her waist.

"Gabriel..." Inara whispered as Gabriel raised his gun, aiming at the man now inches behind Inara, but as he went to pull the trigger, he blinked, and they were gone.

"No!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Haha! And you thought the last ending was bad... Gabriel's fine, but now Inara's in a bit of a situation. What's going to happen? ...I'm not telling, at least not for a while. Sorry that my work load is crushing me guys, but I gotta focus on school for a short time. I'll post for sure twice before Thanksgiving. Sorry for the suspense!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Catacombs

**Shortish chapter I know, but hey, it's just a little buffer chapter. I'm still hard at work on various things (like evil historiography papers -.-). And I have just been busy with life in general. Here's my update though. I have two weeks before Thanksgiving break, so there will be one more update before then... probably next week. But yeah, here's the chapter, I hope you enjoy, and review if you wish!  
**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 16: Catacombs**

"No!"

The yell echoed in Inara's ears, causing her to wake up with a yell. She was surrounded by darkness, and there was a sharp pain coursing through her left shoulder. "Gabriel!" she called, looking around the darkness for any sign of her friend. Her hand reached for where her Berettas would have been, but her hand came back empty. "Fuck..." Inara muttered as she tried to figure out where she was. The ground beneath her wasn't very solid, and the more her hands explored, the stronger her conclusion was that she was on a bed or mattress of some sort.

What the heck happened? One moment she was standing at the top of the stairs, looking at a very worried Gabriel. She remembered someone's hand around her waist, and then it was black. Inara continued to feel her way around the bed, feeling the edge with her feet, she slid to sit there.

Before she could stand though, the room flooded with light, causing her to gasp and shield her eyes. She could hear someone moving towards her, and in response she pushed herself back farther away from the advancing steps, moving back across the bed. Slowly she could feel her eyes adjusting to the light, but when she was able to see, it did not aid her fears.

She was right to assume she was on a bed, it was a simple oak framed wooden bed with cotton linens and a thick comforter, both cloths were dark red. Dozens of candles lit the room, revealing a small wooden table and chair, a worn trunk, and a dusty turkish rug. The room looked as if it was carved out of stone, the air felt heavy and damp, and Inara could feel that she was dozens of feet underground. The trap feeling or the ancient furniture were not the factors that frightened Inara the most. That honor laid in the hands of the vampire standing between herself and the one door out of the room.

"Dracula..."

"Inara," he smiled. "I am so happy we could finally meet... uninterrupted."

"Where are we?" Inara demanded, moving slowly to the far edge of the bed.

"In a series of underground tunnels and catacombs that stretch for hundreds of yards," the vampire explained. "Do not trouble yourself with the details." He approached slowly, causing Inara to move off of the bed, trying to keep the distance between herself and him, but unfortunately she was being backed into a corner. The vampire chuckled, "Don't be afraid... I have waited years for this moment... to see you again..."

"You've waited years for me? How do you know me...?" Inara both curious and fearful, kept moving backwards as the vampire approached. He moved calmly around the bed, never breaking eye contact with Inara.

"We've met before... when you were just a girl. I had called to you while you slept, and your curiosity led you to my coffin... had it not been for Mary, I would have been able to see you personally..."

"You... you're the reason my mother sent me to the Vatican!"

"Mary wanted to keep you from your destiny, she thought she was protecting you." Inara felt herself back right into a wall, gasping as the vampire closed the gap in seconds. "But you are mine, Inara."

"That's what you said to my mother, before she killed you," Inara snapped.

"Death... rarely is the end," the vampire smiled. "Nor is it as final as some mortals wish it to be. Your mother tricked me, something I did not expect from her. I will not be fooled again." Inara backed as far away from the vampire as she could, but was quickly halted by the solid stone walls of her prison. The vampire was inches from her face, a smile on his face as he leaned forward, inhaling her smell, "Don't be afraid..." At that moment... Inara did something she had never done before, she blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Van Helsing was pacing in the library, which looked as if a tornado had blown through it, a very passionate tornado. Books, papers, weapons, tapestries, everything laid on the floor in ruin. Sure the werewolf was dead, a relative of some local farmer, but still Gabriel Van Helsing remained, because he had also lost something, but he could hopefully reclaim it.

In a sudden burst of anger, Gabriel grabbed a chair and threw it across the room. The poor wooden structure was crippled against a bookcase, which sustained it's own damage, books falling to the floor with a clatter. _Why didn't I listen to her!?_ Gabriel cursed himself mentally as he paced. She had been trying to tell him, she had told him on different occasions, and her body language, lack of sleep. It all made sense and yet Gabriel did not act upon it.

_Because I didn't want to believe it_, the knight let out a sigh, leaning against a large table, hands out before him as his entire posture just emulated despair and remorse.

"I won't let this happen again," Gabriel growled. "God as my witness I will get Inara back, and kill that creature. I swear it."


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Dreams

**Alright! My work load slowly starts to increase... this means it's the end of the semester! I only have three weeks left for this semester, two papers, four tests and a photo project... oh goodie! But here's the update... I'll try to update again sometime during Thanksgiving, if I'm not dead then. Don't worry, I'm still working on the story too. Review if you want, I hope you enjoy!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 17: Dreams**

Inara woke with a groan, feeling exhausted, though she had done nothing that required energy. The vampire kept to himself, wandering into the room every once in a while, but after a few harsh words and looks, the vampire would retreat, much to Inara's surprise. Why did he not attack her? She had heard of the powers vampires possessed, and besides using his speed, and occasionally being angered enough for his eyes to turn red and fangs to lengthen, Inara had witnessed nothing. It was like... he was waiting for something. This particular morning.... or night, Inara had no concept of time so far underground, Inara woke to see the vampire standing near her, watching her sleep. Inara let out a gasp, and in a flash of brown and black she was up and out of the bed, stumbling back to the wall.

"You still do not believe me when I say I will not hurt you," the vampire sighed. Did Inara detect, remorse?

"You give me no reason to trust you."

"Besides that I have kept my word and have not harmed you?"

"You kidnapped me, haunted me, hunted me, those aren't deeds that earn forgiveness so easily," Inara snapped. He was right though... he had not gone back on his promise. He usually kept a respectful distance, entering her room on many occasions with food and drink in hand. He was not starving her, nor haunting her dreams like he once did. Dracula was almost treating her like... he cared?

"Those things I did because you did not come when I called. I have acted in the same way as I did before Inara..." the vampire approached her again, causing the mortal to retreat. "Only if you knew your destiny... why..."

"Stop!" Inara interrupted. "I don't want to hear another damn thing about my destiny!" This elicited a small grin from Dracula.

"Inara... this is only the second time I've spoken of it..."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_Inara woke with blinding lights in her eyes, and the air around her felt lighter and cleaner than the dank, moist air of the underground chamber. A small curse left her lips as she blinked, trying to adjust to the light, she never fainted... ever. This wasn't good..._

_"Am I dead?" Inara asked, standing with a bit of a stumble. The area around her looked as if she was walking on clouds, but the ground beneath her felt soft, like moss. Inara raised an eyebrow as she looked herself over. She wasn't wearing her boots, or hunting gear. Instead she was wearing a pale yellow gown. "I'm dead..."_

_"You are not dead, child." Inara's head whipped around see a man behind her. He had snow white hair, a few silver hairs marking it and making him almost glow. He had a white robe on, golden trimming around the edges, and he held a book in one hand. "If you were dead, we would have met in another place."_

_"Who... who are you? Where are we?"_

_"My name is Peter, and right now we are on the ethereal plains, outside the gates of Heaven."_

_"Saint... Saint Peter?" Inara stuttered, and when the man gave her a small nodded, the woman dropped to her knees, bowing down before him._

_"Why do you bow?"_

_"You're an Apostle of Jesus Christ, founder of the Christian Church... you're a holy man and I am just a..."_

_"A Knight of the Holy Order," Peter smiled. "Rise Inara Van Helsing. There is no need to bow." Inara hesitantly and slowly rose to her feet, trembling nervously as the man approached her. "Do you know why you are here, Inara, daughter of Mary?"_

_"I... I am a captive of Dracula... and I fainted..." Inara said, embarrassment drenching her tone, and her head hung low in shame._

_"Yes... Judas has finally caught up with you..."_

_"I have been praying for God to deliver me from this monster. Will he?" Inara asked timidly._

_"No child, he will not," Peter said calmly. "It is your duty to help Judas Iscariot, so you will stay with him."_

_"What?!" Inara practically yelled, catching the ethereal being off guard. Inara, as flustered as she was, realized her out burst, covering her mouth. "Oh! I'm sorry... it's just..."_

_"Child, your purpose in life is to help redeem Judas."_

_"He betrayed Jesus! He sold him to the Pharisees for silver. He is an evil man who has killed hundreds, maybe thousands of people as a vampire, and you wish for me to help him? I am a captive!" Inara explained, trying to reign in her increasing frustration. The being across from her though, did not seem bothered in the least bit._

_"I denied my Lord three times, we have all done evil and shameful things in our lives, but through Christ Jesus' love, we are forgiven and saved," Peter explained._

_"He killed Jesus..."_

_"I understand the turmoil within you, but we know there is a side of you that has always sympathized with Judas, for his fate was worse than our own."_

_"I sympathized with the man, not this monster that drains blood and haunts the living. He is a damnation of the resurrection..."_

_"You speak of things you do not know Inara. But because you were too young to understand, and because your mother, in her wish to protect you, sent you to a place where you could not fulfill your destiny, we have decided to tell you now, why you were born."_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Inara glared at Dracula, her hands balled into fists as he approached her. "Surely they told you. You must know now, why you are here."

"You were messing with my mind. It's not true."

"But it is... dear Inara," Dracula practically cooed as he closed the space between them.

"I will not be your ticket to redemption."


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The Feeding

**Wow... been a while since I've uploaded hu? Well my semester of school is coming to a close, I have next week of classes and then finals week after that. This is probably the longest chapter I've written thus far, so I hope you enjoy, I won't be updating for a while again. Wish me luck! And review if you want. I hope you enjoy.**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 18: The Feeding**

Gabriel Van Helsing was in the library, looking over dozens of maps, looking for any place that they could be hiding. It had been a month since they arrived in Visceria, that meant Inara had been captive for over two weeks. Though her fate looked bleak, Van Helsing still prayed for the best. The vampire had ample opportunities to attack and kill Inara before she was kidnapped, it was possible that he had done no harm to her, yet.

He ran a hand through his hair as he thought about it. He should have stayed with her, when she was sleeping and fearful, he could have stayed with her. The vampire was never around when Gabriel was in the room, maybe if he had stayed with her, that thing would have kept away. A thousand ideas and changes to his past actions ran through his mind, a thousand changes that could have kept Inara safe for just a bit longer, but at the top of every list was the fact that he actually had to believe that there was a chance of another vampire still alive.

Pouring over a map, he started to formulate a plan to search the grounds around Castle Frankenstein for a third time. There had to be something he was missing, some clue that he couldn't see. For being an expert hunter, this chase was starting to seem impossible, there was no trace of where they might have gone. The only thing Gabriel was counting on was the hope that the vampire stayed within a few miles of the village.

_He still has to feed..._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Inara was starting to feel the pressure of being deprived of human contact for a few weeks. Her only company was that vampire, who also seemed to be changing as the days went by.

_He's getting paler... he must need to feed..._ Inara thought as she did some exercises. Her arm was still hurt, a wound that needed stitches, yet she had none. Her only source for bandages was the blanket the vampire provided, and she was approaching the end of that. To keep herself distracted, Inara had begun to work out a few hours every day, The strain on her arm was painful, but working through that was a good way to pass the time. Unfortunately, every time that wound started to bleed, the vampire would immediately come to the room. It was getting to the point though, were Inara wanted the contact, since it was the only other person that she could speak to.

_He's not human though..._ Inara reminded herself. Even after her dream conversation with Saint Peter, she refused to accept her lot in life. There was no way that she was going to help Dracula, let alone Judas Iscariot. It was true... she had felt sorry for him as a child. The other apostles did wrong in their lives and they were forgiven... and if it was God's plan for Jesus to die, why did Judas get blamed for it? This thing though... if it had been Judas, it was no longer the Gentile it had been. It was a cold, arrogant, disgusting creature that had to feed on the blood of the living to satisfy it's need. It was the botched form of the resurrection, rising others from the dead, mocking the holy communion as they drank the blood of others to stay alive. Inara shivered, he was a monster, not a human, and too far gone to be brought back to salvation.

"Why do they wish this upon me?" Inara whispered as she stopped, rolling onto her back. Her arm was stinging, and she could feel sweat dripping into her wound. A groan of exhaustion and pain escaped her lips and she sat up, running a hand through her hair.

The entire complex fell silent, as usual, but then that silence was broken, in one angry, pained scream. Inara jumped to her feet, looking around surprised, what the hell was that? Did... She turned and ran to the entrance of her room, opening the door to expecting a knight facing against the vampire in the hall, but there was nothing. Torches flickered in the hall, growing wild as another pain yell echoed through the halls. Cautiously, Inara walked down the hall, trying to follow the scream to the source, but the sound was bouncing off the walls, making it difficult. The scream came again, and without even thinking Inara walked quickly into the room, her training overcoming her caution.

He was there, but in a state Inara had never seen anyone in. Leaning against a wall, he was doubled over in pain. The room had a small fire in the center, casting a light on all of the walls. The coffin was there, the one she recognized from Carfax. Inara approached cautiously, just looking him over. His skin was ash white, eyes blood red with hunger and when she entered the room he immediately looked to her, canines long and sharp.

"Are... you alright?" Inara asked, taking a step towards him. The vampire hissed, shooting to his feet.

"Leave... now," he ordered, her breathing labored, his legs shaking. Was it exhaustion, or was it because of starvation? Inara didn't know, but he looked more dead than alive.

"When was the last time you fed?" Inara inquired, taking a few steps back, but still not leaving the room.

"The vault," he answered, leaning against the wall as he gritted his teeth, another wave of pain rolling through him. How was he starving?! There was ample food around, but he had not fed for four months?! That would have killed a normal vampire, it was a surprise that he had lived this long. "Go, back to your room, now." The vampire was glaring at her, but Inara soon realized it wasn't her he was looking at, it was a small trickle of blood that flowed from her werewolf wound.

_If he dies... I'll never get out of here..._ Inara was right, the catacombs were vast, she had tried to explore earlier, and had soon found herself lost in the maze of stone. He was the only way she would get out of the maze alive, but if he drank her blood, what would stop him from turning her into a vampire? _He hasn't tried yet... why would he try now?_ With a defeated sigh, Inara approached him, her right hand gripping and pressing the skin around that wound, making it flow a bit quicker. The vampire hissed.

"What are you doing?!"

"You say you won't kill me, and you've kept your word thus far. If you die, I will never get out of here, so I think it's in both our best interest for you to feed," Inara explained, letting off a soft hiss as she squeezed the skin around the wound, breaking the scabs and healing flesh. She took a few more steps before she stopped right in front of him, her bleeding arm held out in front of him. "Just... drink before I change my mind."

He looked frozen, in disbelief Inara assumed. Slowly he stood, staggering a bit, causing Inara to take a step closer. Inara did not noticing how close they were, and when she felt his hands cup her face, she jumped, his hands were like ice.

"Are you sure?" Inara couldn't trust herself to speak, she only nodded, trying to look away, but his surprisingly gently cupping of her face refused to let her do so. She felt him move closer, his lips inches away from her ear as she heard him take a deep breath. "_Thank you_..."


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Escape

**Yep... so it's the week before Finals at my college, so here is my post. I think I'll keep up this one chapter per week schedule, I kinda like it. Anyway, hope you like the chapter, and the story for that matter. Review if you want, and enjoy!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 19: Escape**

Gabriel sat at the pub, downing yet another shot of absinthe, unfortunately it didn't catch him off his feet. Weeks of searching had provided no new leads, and now he was getting hails from Rome to return. How was he suppose to explain this to Cardinal DeVoyl? That the only female knight was now a prisoner of a vampire, and most likely...

"No," he whispered harshly. "She's not one yet..."

"Hmph... you still around?" Gabriel looked up to see one of the men who helped kill the first werewolf. "I thought you and that girl would be out of here by now..."

"No... I still have business here," Gabriel answered sharply, sleepless nights and the alcohol were getting to him.

"Ah... well good, there are still a few strangers 'round here that we don't want," he said gruffly, sitting down next to Gabriel.

"Like who?"

"Like this one fella that was in 'ere the other night. Boy comes in, sits 'im self down like he was the richest of us all. Now this wasn't the first time 'e's been in 'ere. Nope, he's been in 'ere on a few occasions, always pale and dark. This time 'e looked liver than a new born babe! I asked 'im what warranted the change, and 'e just said it was a lady! I 'ad never seen this man in town before, and if it was a lady I wanted to make sure it wasn't one of our own girls. When I asked 'im, 'e just gave me a cool gaze, said something about a gift and left! I looked at Marty there," he nodded at the bartender, "and then I got up to follow 'im. When I got out of the pub though, 'e was gone and I just saw a big black dog running off towards the remains of an old church." Gabriel was sitting straight up in his seat, looking over his face very carefully. There was an old church? Since when was there an _old_ church, the one in the square was decaying enough to be called old.

"Where is this old church?"

"Just outta town, closer to the mountain's side. The Valerious' used it as a sanctuary when they needed solace..."

"Show me where it is!" Gabriel demanded, shooting to his feet, a bit shakily due to the shots running through his veins.

"Maybe not tonight lad, you've had a bit too much," the man said, only to find himself being ripped out of his seat.

"Show me!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Inara woke with a groan, a hand going to her head as she sat up. Slowly her mind began to clear of the fog and she looked around, taking inventory of where she was and matching it to her memory.

_Okay... I'm in my room, but I was in Dracula's chamber... no... he brought me here after drinking. _She held up her left hand, her arm was newly bandaged, and so was her wrist. _He must have done that... but why?_ She pushed herself to the edge of the bed, but when she stood she faltered and felt herself hit the mattress beneath her. She hit it much lighter than she thought she would, and when she opened her closed eyes, she saw Dracula over her.

"Don't stand yet... you're not fully recovered..." he cautioned, moving away from the bed to sit in a chair that had been placed close to her. Inara took a deep breath before pushing herself to sit up, looking at him curiously.

"What happened... I don't remember..."

"You blacked out once I had finished... I apologize... I took too much too quickly..."

"Wait..." Inara's hand pressed against her chest. _Yep... there is a heartbeat_. "I'm not... a vampire... or dead..."

"Yes, you are not a vampire, nor are you dead."

"But... vampires drink their victims dry..."

"There is no need with you." This earned a very confused look from Inara, causing the vampire to stand. "Your blood... is special. Within it... a vampire can be filled in a quarter what it would take an entire body's worth of blood. It sustains longer, and empowers more... that is why I survived for so long..."

"You drank no other's blood but mine?"

"Once I drink of your blood... no other will sustain me. Even if I drank the blood of a hundred men, I would still die in days..." The vampire chuckled, stepping up to the bed. "You were made to keep me alive Inara." The woman gave him a disgusted look, pushing herself away from him.

"For four months you've chased me, and you had me here for weeks, and did not drink... why?"

"You must give me leave to drink of it... willingly, or it will do nothing." To this Inara was shocked, so that's why he had not attacked her, and cared for her. He wanted her to trust him enough to allow him to drink. Inara didn't know if she should feel better or worse about the situation, that she was beginning to trust the man, _thing _she corrected herself, or that she was the only one that could keep him alive.

_At least that means no one else will die_, Inara thought as she rose from the bed. To her surprise he moved quickly to her side, even though she felt no longer fatigued. "I'm fine.," she said quietly.

"Your wound does not heal, and I do not think it will here..." the vampire said quietly. "I will go to the town and gather some medicine. If that does not help it, then you can live in the village for a short time..."

"Let me stay up there," Inara pleaded, turning to face the vampire as he looked down on her.

"You will run."

"No, I swear to God I will not. I will wilt here, let me into the sun and fresh air. I swear I will not run, if you swear to harm no one in that town." The vampire looked at her for a long time, causing Inara to shiver and look away from such a cool gaze.

"You may go to the town, and I will watch you. Every month I will come to feed, or just to check up on you..."

"Thank you..." Inara said, looking back up at him, only to have his finger press against her lips, to silence her.

"If you should run..." he growled, leaning forward, his lips inches from her ears now. "No force in heaven nor hell will keep me from finding you again, and when I do... you will never be parted of me..."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gabriel waited till dawn before descending into the caverns under the church. Apparently they stretched for miles, and rumor has it that it sheltered the Valerious family when the house was besieged by Vladislaus and his minions. Gabriel even bet that some of the tunnel lied under the mansion, but that was for another time. Armed with his pistol and a flashlight, the hunter moved quietly through the stone halls, looking for any sign of inhabitants.

"Finally," Gabriel whispered as he took a knee. On the ground were a series of footprints, barely visible in the soft dirt on the ground. What Gabriel could assume was that it came from the same person, and the person was most likely male.

Inara woke to the sound of footsteps, and with a yawn she stood, it must be the day because Dracula was not there, but who was moving about? Her eyes widened and mouth gasped... was it...

She ran to the door to her room, opening it quickly to see a bright light shining in her eyes. She winced and looked away, listening as the footsteps quickened and then felt to arms embrace her tightly "Inara..."

"Gabriel!? How... how did you..." Inara gasped, hugging him back with a smile. _Thank God..._

"It doesn't matter, I'm getting you out of here, now," Gabriel said, taking her by the hand, and leading her back out before Inara could say a thing. Inara swore she could hear something coming out of the iron door that sealed Dracula's room, but they were gone before she could think.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Air never smelt so sweet, the grass never felt so soft, and Inara had no idea that the sun was so beautiful until she finally emerged from the catacombs. For a moment she just sat there, basking in the sun with her eyes closed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she basked in the warm glow of the sun. A sigh escaped her lips, and she opened her eyes to see Gabriel silently watching her. Inara looked away quickly, suddenly becoming self conscious. Her hair was dirty and oily, there was grim, dirt and blood plastered to her skin. She had no idea where her weapons had gone to, but what was left of her hunting gear was the ripped remains of her black under-armor, sleeves and part of the torso being ripped off to suffice as bandaging, and her dirty and torn jeans.

Inara jumped when she felt a hand softly grip her shoulders, and slowly stood as Gabriel helped her to her feet. "Come on, lets get back to the mansion so you can rest." Inara stood on shaky feet, but Gabriel did not let her go, walking slowly with her back to the mansion, even as the sky darkened above them.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Peace

**I'm sorry for not uploading in a while. I had finals all last week, and this is the first time I've been back on since... Finals went well if you want to know... I got an A on at least one. Anyway, here's the chapter, I'll try to upload again next week, but it's the holiday season so I'll be busy. I hope you enjoy. Review if you want**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 20: Peace**

"Gabriel! I don't need a babysitter!" Inara shot as she sat in her bed, glaring at the hunter who had taken a seat at the door of the room. This was the one bedroom that had no window leading to the outside. He had not left her side since her arrival to the Valerious mansion, even standing outside of the bathroom as Inara spent almost an hour washing and cleaning her wounds. Dracula had been true, the werewolf wound was still open, oozing puss and it caused her to cry out every time she removed the bandage. She had been sleeping for a few hours, only to wake to see Gabriel still sitting sentinel over her.

"Inara, you were a captive for almost a month, and that creature is still out there. I'm not letting you leave my sight until we are back in Rome..."

"I can't leave!" Inara shot quickly, much to both their surprise.

"Inara, I know you want to kill him, but this is beyond us right now, and his infatuation with you is too dangerous to just push to the side."

"Gabriel, you don't understand. I cannot leave."

"Yes you can..."

"No I can't!" Inara shot, raising to her feet. "People will die if I do."

"Inara, look what he's done to you!" Gabriel shot back. "Look at your wrist, your arm. You are in danger here, and the people here will handle themselves until I return..."

"He won't stop chasing me Gabriel, he will follow me to Rome, he will follow me to the end of the earth if he has to. You don't understand."

"I understand that he is after you, for some reason that you either don't know or won't tell me," the last part earned Gabriel a glare from Inara. "...I know he didn't attack you in the Vatican, and that is where you'll stay until I find a way to kill him."

"There is no way to kill him Gabriel! My grandfather couldn't find one, my mom thought he died, but he even lived through direct exposure to the sun! There is nothing that can kill him." Gabriel sighed, standing up and removing the chair from the door and opened it.

"Get some rest Inara, the sun is rising so you're safe for now." Before she could even retort, Gabriel closed the door. Inara laid back in the bed with a sigh, she was away from the nightmare, but it seemed like she was on the brink of another, only this nightmare would have more than one casualty.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

They spent a very stressful week in Visceria, Inara insisting that they wait till her arm was healed before they moved back to the Vatican. By now though, they had become adopted members of the community. Even invited to the harvest celebration that was being held on the eve of their departure. Even though Gabriel was not one for the celebration scene, Inara was happy for any excuse to get out of the Valerious Mansion.

The square was decorated with simple lanterns, and the pub had moved outside. People were dancing around the well, and there was even a small band playing native songs to the area. The younger generation didn't seem to mind as they all danced to the folk music. There was food and drink everywhere, and people were dressed in their finest

"It wouldn't kill you if you smiled or had fun you know," Inara teased as she and Gabriel walked through the crowd.

"You're having too much. Remember that _he,_ is still out there. This is the perfect time for him to attack..."

"We are in too much of a crowd for him to do anything drastic," Inara stated calmly. "We leave tomorrow anyway... just enjoy yourself for once." Gabriel gave her a small smirk as he took a drink of his beer. Inara returned with a raised eyebrow, and then before he could blink she disappeared into the crowd. A small rush of panic flooded him, at least until he saw her dancing with some of the other young women of the town. She had some how gotten hold of a simple dress, probably borrowing it from one of the local girls, and even though she was dressed in the same fashion as the others, she was the most radiant woman amongst them.

Gabriel just watched with a smile. When he found her in the catacombs, she had been pale, fearful, a shell of what he remembered her as, but now in the open air and sun she had regained the life he was so use to. She was still easily startled, and would wake at night in fear, but life was slowly starting to go back to normal... what was normal for their kind at least. He watched her dance, glad to see her happy again.

The song stopped, as did the dancers. Everyone clapped and cheered, for the band, and then he saw something amusing. Some of the local women were pushing Inara towards the stage, and suddenly the chant, _Song! Song!_ rang out through the crowd. Inara was flushed red, shaking her head and looking at Gabriel pleadingly as she was ushered to the stage. Gabriel just laughed, raising his glass to her, earning a small glare from her. The chanting didn't stop, and finally Inara had to appease the crowd. She raised her arms, silencing the crowd before she sighed, taking in a deep breath.

"_I hear your voice on the wind, _

_and I hear you call out my name... _

_Listen my child you say to me,_

_I am the voice of your history, _

_be not afraid come follow me, _

_answer my call and I'll set you free... _

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain, _

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain, _

_I am the voice that always is calling you, _

_I am the voice, I will remain... _

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone, _

_that dance on the leaves when the autumn winds blow, _

_ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long, _

_I am the voice that in spring time will grow..._

_I am the voice of the past that will always be,_

_filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields,_

_I am the voice of the future_

_Bring me your peace,_

_Bring me your peace and my wounds they will healed..._

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain, _

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain, _

_I am the voice that always is calling you, _

_I am the voice..._

_I am the voice of the past that will always be,_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice of the future_

_I am the voice..._

_I am the voice..._

_I am the voice..._

_I am the voice..."_

There was a moment of silence, before the roar of clapping and cheering. Inara took a very small bow before leaving the stage and moving towards Gabriel, who was smiling.

"I am very angry with you," Inara said simply.

"What? Who was I to deny the crowd?" Gabriel laughed. "It was very beautiful." Inara blushed, looking away for a moment.

"I'm still angry with you."

"Angry enough to not dance?" Inara turned to see Gabriel's hand in front of her. A small smile appeared on Inara's face and she took his hand. The two soon found there way to the center of the dancing area. The song was lively, exchanging partners, and there were laughs and smiles all amongst the dancers. Both knights were smiling, and Gabriel kept her closer than she expected. The marks of captivity seemed to melt away from her as they danced, every fear leaving her, and he seemed to be enjoying himself as well. When the dance finally ended, Inara found herself pressed against Gabriel's chest, his arms holding her close as the others parted and applauded the band.

"Gabriel..."

"Inara, I don't want to lose you again..." Inara was struck dumb, not knowing what to say to that. He was her oldest friend, even though he was away in the east, around Tibet, when she was brought to the Vatican as a child, he ended up being her mentor when she had completed her training, and now he was often her partner in many missions. They both should have died many times, but somehow they always made it through... "I don't know what that monster wants with you, but I will make sure he doesn't get it... I swear to you Inara..."

"Gabriel... it's not always that simple... you know as well as I do..."

"I know it's going to be hard Inara, especially on you, but I promise I'll find a way to kill him..."

"Gabriel," Inara said softly, placing a hand on his cheek. "Let's just not worry about him tonight. Tonight, we can just enjoy our last night here." Gabriel nodded with a smile, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. _Who is this man, and what did he do with the grouchy, mean Gabriel Van Helsing that I left?_ Inara thought, but she was not one to complain out loud.

"There's the mayor... I have to speak with him for a moment, but I will be back," Gabriel said quietly before slowly pulling away from her and going off towards the bent old man. Inara smiled, taking a few steps back, her arms crossed in front of her. She felt as if she was glowing, her worries seeming to have melted away...

* * *

**Aw.... I suck at writing mushy stuff... by the way, the song is NOT mine. I heard it on Youtube and fell in love. It's called "The Voice" and it's sung by Lisa Kelly of Celtic Women. I wish I could sing like that... oh well. Review if you want, the next chapter is like halfway written... I've just kinda hit a block... I'm working on it. See ya next week!**


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Surprise

**Wow... it's break and I'm still having problems getting enough time to update! Sorry guys :-(. Anyway... here's the chapter. I know it's a bit shorter than what I have been writing, but it's a busy time at my place. I hope you enjoy, review if you want.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 21: Surprise**

"Inara..." the woman turned as she felt someone take hold of her hand. It felt like ice, and Inara gasped as she felt herself being pulled back to the dance floor.

"Judas..." she hissed, knowing that if she said Dracula someone would scream and there would be a panic.

"You ran."

"Gabriel found your hiding place and rescued me..."

"Yes... the Left Hand of God... I thought that was him..." The vampire led her in the dance, a waltz. He was dressed in his usual black overcoat, black shirt and pants, but he looked a bit more irritated than usual. "I'll deal with him..."

"No!" Inara shot angrily, bringing a small grin from the vampire.

"He means something to you?"

"Gabriel has nothing to do with you," Inara hissed.

"He is the one that stole you from me, and has been preventing me from getting to you. He has much to do with me. The Left Hand needs to reunite with his brother, and I will gladly do him this favor..."

"Leave him alone," Inara ordered. She gasped as she felt the vampire pull her even closer, she crashed into his chest, and he would just look down at her with blood red eyes.

"I will not lose you a third time."

Gabriel had returned to where he left Inara, having just cleared up a few things about contacting the Holy Order in the future, but she was no where to be found. _Did she run off...?_ Gabriel thought, maybe he scared her... no, she was happy, she wouldn't run...

At that moment Gabriel caught a glimpse of Inara in the crowd. It was a flash of fabric and skin, but he knew it was her. She was with someone, but he couldn't see who at that second. Gabriel moved to follow, but they were gone, emerging on the other side of the crowd, heading to the western side of town. Gabriel's brow furrowed, and he expertly navigated the crowd, closing the distance between them, a pistol now in his hand.

"Let go of me!" Inara shot, pulling back her wrist, which was currently caught by Dracula's hand. A small cry escaped her lips as her thin wrist was squeezed tighter.

"Stop!"

"Gabriel!" Inara cried, turning to see him entering the small space between buildings that herself and Dracula were currently in. The vampire hissed angrily in frustration as the Hunter approached, gun raised, aiming for the vampire's heart.

"Are you okay?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the vampire.

"Yes..."

"This does not concern you Gabriel Van Helsing, go back to Rome and wait for your chores from God," the vampire hissed angrily, catching Gabriel off guard.

"How do you know my name?" The vampire watched him closely, before laughing, releasing Inara as he approached Gabriel.

"So... Vladislaus was right... you really don't remember. A man who dreams of his past deeds, but remembers nothing else... it seems that I was not the only one cursed by God after all." Inara had started to move towards Gabriel, but in a flash he was behind her, pulling the struggling woman against his chest.

"Let her go," Gabriel ordered, guns raised.

"I must thank you Gabriel, for keeping my prize so well protected, but it's come time for Inara to fulfill her purpose, you are no longer needed."

"Let her go," Gabriel repeated, taking a step towards the vampire. Dracula smirked, pushing Inara behind him as he approached the Hunter.

"Come now brother, don't you want to know what you can't remember? All of the battles past... all of those friends you lost... Leave Inara to me, you don't know what her real purpose is. We don't have to be enemies..." Gabriel closed the distance, his gun pressed against the vampire's temple.

"Let. Her. Go." Gabriel growled, but the vampire just laughed.

"You know this won't kill me."

"It will hurt like hell though," Gabriel growled, pulling the trigger and sending that vampire to the ground, half of his head blown away. Inara immediately rushed to Gabriel, who grabbed her by the wrist and started back to the square. An angry roar echoed behind them, and Gabriel moved quicker as the crowd looked at them in shock.

**Poor Gabriel... everyone seems to know about him but he's always in the dark about the past. Sucks for him, and for Dracula getting shot in the temple... ah well review if you want!**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Faceoff

**Alright, just to clarify... Gabriel has no idea why Dracula wants Inara... he just knows that the vampire wants her, that's it. Either way he wouldn't want Dracula to get Inara. Yeah... so I hope every is having a good Holiday season... I'm just trying to survive all the craziness... I am thinking about starting another story soon, in an entirely different genre... but that doesn't mean I won't abandon this story! I hope you can bare with my slowness/writer's block... and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 22: Faceoff**

Gabriel woke with a groan, his entire body was aching, and he could feel blood caked onto his arms and forehead. He slowly moved his aching arms, feeling the grime and dirt beneath his hands, but not his pistols like he expect. _Shit... what happened...?_

_They had returned to the Valerious Mansion, locking and barring the doors once inside. Inara had been trying to tell Gabriel something, but he shushed her, and pulled her up to the library, gathering his weapons._

_"Gabriel... Gabriel Van Helsing!" she had yelled as he appeared with an automatic shotgun. Before he could respond though, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning he saw it was Dracula, his face bloody, but flawless as it was before. His eyes were blood red though, and Inara took a step away from both of them._

_"You cannot deny me what is mine!" the vampire roared. "She is mine, Van Helsing." He remembered responding by raising the shotgun and blast Dracula back into the wall. The vampire didn't even flinch, standing he walked over to Gabriel taking the blasts, his shirt shredding and showing the bloody gore that was his stomach. He hit the vampire in the face with the butt of the gun when his rounds ran out, but the vampire just picked him up and hurled him across the hall. The Hunter skidded into a shelf at the end of the hall, books and antiques shattering around him as he staggered to his feet. _

_"No!" Inara yelled as the vampire appeared in his face, picking him up by the throat and slamming him into the wall._

_"You will die here," the vampire hissed to Gabriel._

_"Stop!" Inara's voice pierced the air, and the vampire turned to look, seeing Inara poised, a knife over her wrist. "Drop him!"_

_"If you kill yourself, you'll be damned to Hell," the vampire smirked, his grip tightening around his throat. He remembered drawing a Beretta, shooting it point blank into the vampire's heart. A roar echoed through the mansion and the vampire threw Gabriel back down the hallway, where he came to a stop at Inara's feet._

_"I said stop!" Inara shouted, that knife digging into her flesh, producing a small trail of blood. That got the vampire's attention, and he slowly approached her._

_"You will not sentence yourself to eternal damnation..."_

_"If you kill him, then I die, and in a few months so will you. Leave him be, I'm the one you want." The Hunter had looked up at her in total confusion, but there was no way he could stand at this point, he could feel blood trailing down his neck, and a stinging sensation on the back of his head. "I will go with you, just leave Gabriel be."_

_"Inara..."_

_"Fine," the vampire growled angrily, outstretching his hand to Inara. "Come." Gabriel remembered her pained face as she tossed the knife away, looking down at Gabriel._

_"I'm sorry," she whispered softly, kneeling down to speak with his quietly._

_"I swear I'll find you again..."_

_"I know you will Gabriel," Inara smiled, a stray tear falling down her cheek. "I'll explain everything to you when we meet again..."_

_"Inara!" the vampire shot, frustration and anger drenching his voice as he called her._

_"Good bye..."_

_Gabriel remembered trying to follow them, finding the tunnel that would have taken him to the catacombs, but that vampire had not finished, catching him in the catacombs, slamming him into the wall as he bared his fangs._

_"She is mine, Van Helsing. She was made for me, if you try to steal her again, I will kill you." The last thing Gabriel remembered was a sharp pain on the back of his head._

"Gabriel... Gabriel... Gabriel Van Helsing!" He turned to see a man dressed in a brown cloak... with a hint of red garments underneath, descending the stairs of the cellar.

"DeVoyl?"

"Why on Earth are you in the cellar?" the Cardinal inquired, looking around as if to see empty wine bottles or beer kegs. The Knight struggled to his feet, groaning as sore muscles were stretched and his hand shot out to grab a support beam.

"The vampire..."

"You were sent to hunt werewolves."

"I know, they're taken care of, but there's a vampire..."

"We know," the Cardinal answered, much to Gabriel's surprise.

"But I didn't..."

"You didn't have to. You aren't the only one who can sense evil, Gabriel. We knew the vampire was lurking around the walls of the Vatican when Inara returned from England. Shortly after she left... so did the vampire, and that elderly man, Simon, was found dead by the international airport."

"If you knew he was out there, then why didn't you tell us? Why did you do something about it?!" Gabriel snapped, taking a stumbling step towards the Cardinal.

"In your present state... I don't think this is the best time to be having..."

"This is the perfect time to be discussing this," Gabriel interrupted sharply. "Now explain this to me. What was he talking about? Why does he keep claiming Inara as his? Why didn't you send warning that it was following us..."

"Gabriel..."

"Answer me, Devoyl!" Gabriel shouted, causing the Cardinal to sigh.

"Alright."


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Who's Will?

**Yeah, break has been quite interesting and frustrating for me, not really what I wanted on my one month off from school. But eh, you can't call those things. Anyway, sorry for the short chapter, but I'm revising the next one so that it's longer and better than this one. So forgive my shortness, review if you want, I'd appreciate it.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 23: Who's Will?**

"You weren't in Rome when Mary Van Helsing arrived at the steps of the Vatican... I believe you were in the Far East... anyway, she arrived with only a few possessions, all of which belonged to her daughter, Inara. We didn't even need you though, we could tell that the two were not normal mortals.

Mary proceeded to tell us about her father Abraham, and his work with the vampire known as Dracula, but who's real origins were much older. This was first vampire, the one you killed here in Transylvania was the Devil's version..."

"I know all of this," Gabriel interrupted. The two men were now in the library, candles lit as the moon hung over the mansion. It was a quiet, cloudless night, it would have been peaceful, if not for all the frustration and anger pent up in that one room.

"Fine then..." DeVoyl sighed. "Mary was not mortal, and neither is Inara. Because Abraham injected himself with Dracula's blood, trying to prolong his life, he damned his daughter and granddaughter. Both have Dracula's blood already within them, so they were both born vampires..."

"Inara is not a vampire," Gabriel shot.

"She is part vampire, Gabriel. Her mother became a full blooded when she exchanged blood with Dracula during their encounter in New Orleans... but it was reversed..."

"How?"

"Dracula willed it... another trait that made the difference between Satan's vampires and the truly damned... they could control their curse... or at least Judas could. Therefore, Inara was born even more of a vampire than her mother... even more a part of Dracula..."

"So that's why he claims her? Because she has his blood?"

"Not quite... but you are close... When Inara arrived she was only a child, and when we spoke to her, Inara told us stories about the man who lived in the basement of her mother's work. When we asked her what his name was or what he looked like, she couldn't tell us specifics, only that he was a man, had brown hair, was white and when he was hungry he had red eyes. We asked her if she ever met the man, and she said no, he only spoke to her when she slept. Mary was terrified, begging us to protect her daughter, so we did. The next morning, many of our holy men had the same dream, a young ewe sitting with a wolf. The wolf would seemingly eat of the ewe, but nothing would happen to her, and then the wolf became a sheep. We came to the understanding that Inara was the ewe, and the wolf was this fallen apostle, Judas..."

"So... because Inara already had the vampire's blood, God allowed her to become the sacrifice to save this one man?" Anger and frustration seemed to boil from behind Gabriel's eyes, and the Cardinal just placed a hand on the Hunter's shoulder.

"Who are we to question the will of God? If this is Inara's fate... then it is her fate. You cannot change it Gabriel, and neither can she. If she saves this one man... then think of how many lives she saves by redeeming a vampire."

"Is it worth her own life!?" Gabriel shouted, pulling away from the Cardinal. "You didn't see her, you didn't see the fear and the reluctance. This cannot be God's will!"

"Inara has to accept her fate, Gabriel. She will not if you continue to get in the way..." Gabriel turned on the Cardinal, his gaze cooled as he looked over the shorter man, fists tighten at his side.

"Get in the way? I've only been protecting Inara!"

"From her fate, Gabriel! At the end of the day, when the dust has settled, Inara's destiny will still be the same. She has to accept it, as do you."


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: The Move

**Hey guys! I'm back at school from break, and after many hours of homework, here is an update. I'm actually sad, I've had no reviews for the past two chapters... kinda depressing, but oh well. This is longer than the last chapter, I swear, and I like it a lot more than the last chapter too. I hope you enjoy, and review if you wish!**

Inara woke shivering, her entire body was trembling violently and her skin felt... well she couldn't feel her skin. She could tell that it was night, since she was bathed in darkness with a little bit of star light filtering in through a crack in... well the wall that she was behind. And she could tell that she was moving, since her level resting spot would jump every few seconds, and the sound of metal on metal was deafening. It sounded like... a train? With trembling hands, Inara tried to push herself up to sit. It felt as if a thousand needles were being stabbed into her numb skin, it was painful, but she was able to sit. She felt weak, emotionally and physically, not even remembering how she go there. All she could remember was...

"Gabriel..." she whispered, seeing her breath form a small white cloud in front of her. Another shot of cold coursed through her body, she was still in that dress she wore to the festival. Goosebumps rippled over her skin and she hugged herself to try and keep warm. It seemed so long ago... like a dream...

_"You're awake..." _it sounded like a whisper, but nothing in the train car stirred. Inara steadied herself as she sat, shivering as her eyes darted around the wooden train car.

"Dracula! Where are you?!" she demanded loudly, trying to sound stronger than she was right now. Inara shook as she tried to stand, almost as soon as she stood she felt as if she would fall over. Lukewarm hands gently wrapped themselves around her sides, steadying her gently, though she struggled the moment they engulfed her. "Stop! Let me go!"

"If I do, you will fall. You do not need to suffer an injury in your current condition..."

"You're the one who put me in this condition!" Inara shot angrily, pulling away from him and stumbling to a large storage crate near her makeshift bed.

"You ran. I told you what would happen." The vampire approached her calmly, outstretching a hand. "You knew the consequences."

"Gabriel came to save me! I couldn't refuse his help because he didn't know what was going on! He was trying to protect me because he thought I was in danger."

"He was in the way. Gabriel Van Helsing was lucky that I only left him bruised and bloody," Dracula growled. "I should have killed him."

"If he knew what was going on he wouldn't have fought you. Gabriel knows better..." Inara sighed... that was a lie, even if it was God himself Gabriel wouldn't stop chasing her.

"He doesn't need to know. The dog needs to run back to the Vatican and wait for his master's call," the vampire spat bitterly. Inara leaned heavily against the crate, nails digging into the wood as she struggled to keep standing. She was so weak... it was as if she had been drained of energy, but she knew that he had not bitten her...

"What did you do to me?"

"You were too distraught... you would not listen to me. I made you sleep so it would be easier to move." The vampire approached her calmly, outstretching a hand. "Come, you have to rest... it won't wear off completely for a while..."

"Where are we going?" Inara interrupted, pressing herself against that crate, away from him. Dracula sighed, closing the gap so that he was against Inara, pressing her even more into the crate. She gasped, squirming as the vampire's cool hand ran over her throat, long fingers curling under her chin to make her look up at him.

"We are going north, and that's all you need to know." Inara's blue eyes were caught in his dark brown, and though she fought to look away, but she couldn't. She shivered, unnerved by that look, it was warm and comforting, but Inara resisted with every ounce of strength she had. She knew it was dangerous to trust him, he was a betrayer by nature, he could betray her trust, though there was no indication he would. Running his fingers over her cheeks he sighed, seeing that conflict in her. "You fight me still... don't. This is your fate, this is why you were born. The more you fight, the worse this will be. Give in Inara." She bit her lip, and struggled to look away from him. "Don't fight Inara..."


	25. Chapter Twenty Five: The Letter

**I don't know what it is about being back at school that makes me write so much, but I'm not going to let it go to waste. I've been writing a lot for this story now, but still I'll only update once a week, sorry guys. And just to let everyone know, the story is going to be a little slow for the next few chapters. I hope you're enjoying yourselves, review if you want.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 25: The Letter**

Gabriel sat in the small quarters that served as his room when he was at the Vatican. It had been months since he had left Visceria, and a year since Inara first returned to the Vatican with a badly injured elderly man and a bloody bandaged hand. Not a word had been heard since that night in the square, and that fight in the mansion. It took a direct order from the Pope himself before Gabriel returned to Rome, having stayed in the small Romanian village for far longer than he should have. There had been missions during those months in which he returned to his regular duties, but Gabriel had become more rough and reluctant to follow the Vatican's orders. More and more of those who were suppose to be brought in alive ended up being a corpse, and many friars refused to work with the man when they were asked to accompany him on particularly difficult missions.

The Hunter also had taken long detours on his missions, often gone for weeks longer than needed, and he did not report to the Vatican on his dealings. Devoyl had been frusterated by these episodes, but after a few months, Gabriel rarely went off by himself. Today was one of those rare days between missions when Gabriel wasn't debriefing or preparing to go off, it was a day to relax, but he couldn't. That was when the envelope appeared under his door.

Gabriel just looked at it for a long moment...why was there a letter under his door? He never got mail... ever. There were no living relations that he had, or at least knew of, and the Vatican took care of any legal dealings, it was almost as if he didn't exist. So where did this letter come from? He stood, crossing the small room to the door, bending to pick up the small creme colored envelope. On the front in very fine letters was his name, and the address to the Vatican, but besides a stamp, there was nothing else on the letter. No return address or stamp from it's origin. Curiosity was getting the best of him, and Gabriel flipped the letter over, noting the letter was sealed in wax... not usual. He broke the seal and quickly pulled out the small bit of parchment inside, walking to his plain bed. Sitting down he unfolded the bit of paper. It wasn't lined paper, or computer paper, but old parchment, as if someone had written this long ago. In the corner though was the date, March 10th, it was mailed or at least penned a month ago. Immediately he started to read.

_Dear Gabriel,_

_ This will probably not aid my situation, or yours, but I knew I had to write you. I had to, if for no more reason than to say that I am still alive. After that night in the mansion, Dracula immediately boarded a train, and I was unconscious. I do not know where I am, not even after months of living here. I am in the ruins of an abandoned castle, and that pine and other conifers surround the castle, and that I am in the north. The nights are long, and it's cold, so many people do not live near by._

_ It is not as if I am being neglected or abused. Dracula has taken an interest in my well being, and focuses on my care much more than his own. Gabriel, I know this will be hard for you, because you felt like you failed me, but you didn't fail me. I'm the one that failed you._

_ I tried to tell you, but you were too focused on your job to listen, so this is the only opportunity I have to tell you. The reason I willingly left with Dracula is because my blood is special, in that when he drinks it he doesn't thirst for other humans, he turns docile and more mortal-like. He tells me it is because God wishes for him to be redeemed, but if my blood can save others from dying, then I'm willing to sacrifice that small amount of myself in order to save them, and you._

_ He wanted to kill you Gabriel, for all the trouble you caused. He had agreed to let me leave the catacombs and live in Visceria if I promised not to run. You found me shortly after, and he was outraged. He believed you stole me and his anger was towards one who had stolen something precious to him._

_ I know this is hard to believe, I didn't want to at first... but he seems kinder than before, gentler and more compromising than he was before. I think he is changing Gabriel, and if it's for the better then I must stay._

_ I miss you, I miss the Vatican, I even miss the dangers of our missions, but I do not think I will see any of that again. Dracula is taking me to town because he believes it would be good for me. We leave tomorrow and that is why I put this to pen, because it will be my only chance to give you some peace at mind._

_ I am still human, he has not tried to turn me, and the only harm that comes to me is his bite, which he spares as long as he can before the thirst drives him to pain. I am alright Gabriel, and I pray for you everyday. Be safe my friend, and the next time I can pen, I will._

_ God Be With You Gabriel,_

_ Inara_


	26. Chapter Twenty Six: Routine

**Alright, so I'm officially a freak since I went to the opening night of Underworld: Rise of the Lycan. It wasn't... terrible... but it was still pretty awful. I liked it more than I liked the second one anyway... but to move on to the story, here's a nice long chapter for ya. I had to review/rewrite it a bit cause I know it has places to improve. I hope you enjoy it, and please review if you feel so inclined!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Chapter 26: Routine

Inara woke with a yawn, turning onto her back as she stretch, a groan escaped her as her arms popped. She relaxed for a bit turning her head to see the sun was on it's downward path, and the edges of night were coming over the eastern horizon. She would sit up, running a hand through her messy hair, and after another stretch she stood, beginning another night.

It had been almost half a year since she had left Visceria, dragged away from the Valerious mansion by Dracula and thrown onto a train bound for the north. That letter she sent to Gabriel had been mailed months ago, and she had no idea if he even received it. The repercussion for that little act had not been as severe as she thought, she never got to see the town again, and Dracula treated her with distaste for days. By the time the loneliness got to her, he warmed back up to her. Their relationship had turned from utter disgust to that of partial acceptance. She did not fight like she did in the beginning, she didn't try to run with every chance she got, but that didn't mean that Inara wasn't waiting thinking about escape.

Inara wasted no time, and after rising from her bed she went immediately to change from that night shirt to a pair of well worn jeans and a t-shirt. After a month of arguing and a vicious strike that lasted for almost another month, Dracula had dropped the idea of Inara wearing dresses, and relented to her view of more comfortable cloths. Boots soon covered her feet, and Inara left her large room, wandering the halls of the castle, descending to the lower levels where the kitchen resided.

There was always food for her, as well as drink. Dracula took care to feed her well, keeping her strength up, and in some ways that kept her relaxed. She was never in fear of starvation, the vampire provided her with everything she could ever need. She made it easy on him, since her needs were not extravagant, a lesson provided by the Vatican. Sitting down at an old, battered table, Inara simply smeared butter onto a piece of bread, and along with a small glass of water and some fruit, she was satisfied. She rarely ate anything hot, the stove was wood burning, and Dracula supplied her with only enough wood that would let her sleep comfortably through the night in her chilly room. Nothing was usually spared for cooking. On occasion she would cook a warm meal, soup or maybe some meat, but they were rare occasions. She assumed the reason that he didn't give her large amounts of firewood, was because he didn't want her burning down the castle while he slept. Inara smirked at the idea, it would only be useful if she was really desperate to escape, but she wasn't at that point yet. The castle did not possess any modern comforts, no electricity or running water. It wasn't hard to adjust to, but it was tiresome on cold nights when Inara would have to walk to the courtyard's well to get water to drink.

Inara watched the sun set as her few pieces of bread slowly disappeared. By the time the last rays of sun disappeared from her window, she had finished her bread and munched contently on an apple. The night was beginning like a hundred others, and by her estimates she probably had another half hour before he would be awake.

Dracula was in the room within five minutes of the sun completely setting, Inara did not even notice until she stood to put the metal plate away. Her eyebrows lifted, surprised at this appearance. This only happened on one of two occasions... he was hungry or he had sensed something wrong. Inara assumed the latter, since his eyes did not hold the tingle of red that came when he started to hunger for her blood. Immediately her mind searched for any reason why he would be up, and staring at her in a way that made her feel as if he was judging or evaluating her. _No... I haven't done anything... yet at least. Just... go away... _She bit her lip and walked quickly past him, moving around the counter to what looked like a sink. Of course she had to pour water from a bucket near by to provide any water to wash the dishes in, but it was still a sink running water or no.

She began to wash the dish with the corse soap she was provided with, feeling his eyes on her still. _What?! What is going on?_ Inara immediately chastised herself, she had become so accustomed to a routine that this small change was causing her to panic. Of course, any change in the delicate relationship would elicit some type of distress. She did not know the source of this change, so she opted for the worse possible result. His anger had not been demonstrated for months now, and she assumed that she would get a taste of it now...

"We are going to Rouen."

..._What?_ She stopped what she was doing, and looked up at the vampire in utter confusion, did he seriously just say that? She had been waiting for an outburst, an accusation, at least a cool, cold remark that would have driven her to fiery reply. Inara had been blind-sided by this small announcement, and the way he said it. It was cool and calculated, something she should have been use to, but wasn't. Dracula read her confusion, but did not elaborate, nor repeat. Instead he closed the distance between them, his hand coming to clasp her wrist. The metal plate that had once been held there was now dropped into the soapy water below.

"Get your things, we're leaving tonight." The grip was not threatening, nor was his speech, but there was that demand with a small bit of urgency. Why did he wish to leave so soon? Why did he not tell her before hand? Why Rouen? Her thoughts were interrupted by him gently, but firmly pulling her away from the sink, jogging her from that little train of questions. "Go. Now." Inara just dumbly nodded, lost for words yet again. He released her, and she turned to ascend once more to her room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_What is in Rouen?_ That small question raged through her brain as she packed a small duffle bag with her few bits of clothing. Her mind searched through any memory or scrap of information that she had read on the french town. It had been the capital of Normandy... and Joan of Arc was burned there, but besides that there was nothing else that stuck out. She lifted her head to see him standing in the doorway, watching her closely, studying her yet again.

"What?" she finally asked, her tone a bit harsher than she had wanted it to be. He was... _better_ than before. His anger was not as terrible, and he did not threaten her, much. The times where he was at his kindest was the period right after he fed, and the times when he was at his worse was when he was hungry. He was still cold, and any mention of the Church was met with a biting anger that even caused her to flinch. His very soul bore that anger, and it seemed to weigh him down.

He was sensitive to her though, flinching when his comments were too harsh, extending small statements that could be taken as compliments if one listened carefully. She had even had a few pleasant conversations with him, over trivial things, but they had still been enjoyable. He flinched at her tone, but his eyes caught her own.

"You're done?" Inara nodded in response, a little irritated that he did not even answer her question. Dracula closed the distance, catching her arm. Inara jumped a little, but he didn't seem to notice. "We're leaving." And in a silent gust, they were gone.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven: The Train

**Hey everyone! Hope you've been enjoying... well I got nothing to say really besides that I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. It's short, I know, but the next one will make up for it, I promise. Review if you want, I appreciate it!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 27: **The Train

Inara had no idea where they were, but as the cart they were in passed by a sign, she noticed the words, _Kiel_, on the location sign. So they had been in northern Germany, she was much closer to Rome than she had thought. During her first few weeks they had been buried under feet of snow, and Inara assumed they had been in Norway, or even Sweden, not northern Germany. Unlike her first train ride, they were not in the storage car, in fact their accommodations were much more inviting. It was a first class cart, that seemed to be specially outfitted for the undead passenger. Inara didn't inquire about where his coffin was, but the curtains were certainly thick enough to prevent his burning when the sun rose. Their voyage had been a silent one, barely a word was spoken between them. The hours passed slowly, ticking away with no sense of urgency, but it was painfully slow for Inara. He just kept looking at her, flashes of different looks would signal thoughts changing in his head, but the focus was her, and Inara did not like it. It was the same look he had given her when he first saw her, that long time ago in Carfax...

"Why are we going to Rouen?" This was the time for Dracula to turn his gaze away. Inara glared, having none of that. "Why are we going there?"

Dracula paused for a while longer, seeming to search for the right words before he responded to her question, "Old acquaintances of mine have discovered my existence... and they wish to speak with me. They reside in Rouen, so we go there." Inara quieted some at this, acquaintances of a vampire could only mean other vampires. How many people had he turned? According to Gabriel, Vladislaus Dragulia was murdered in 1462, and he made thousands of vampires before Gabriel finally destroyed him. Judas... had been around for much longer. How many vampires did this other strand of the species make?

Inara stopped for a second... _Gabriel_. That letter had been sent so long ago, she hoped that he had received it, and hoped that it helped him understand her situation a little better. He had looked betrayed when she left his side for Judas' but what choice did she have? He would have murdered Gabriel, and then taken her. At least her way allowed for Gabriel Van Helsing to survive. How many times had she prayed for God to forgive her? To make Gabriel understand? She had lost count, but she hoped that it had worked.

"You are worried?" He asked, once again pulling Inara from her thoughts. She could only smirk, running a hand through her dirty brown hair.

"Well the only people old enough to know you would be dead by now if they were mortal. And since they're not dead, then they're not mortal... which means there will be vampires..." Inara shook her head. "I'll be the lone mortal in a room of vampires... yeah... I'm worried."

Dracula chuckled, "They will not hurt you, I will see to that. These are old acquaintances... they know better than to cross me. They dare not to."

"You... you made them vampires didn't you?" Dracula only nodded slightly, his gaze never leaving her. "How many are there?"

"To my knowledge, at least six of my creations... I do not know how many of their own they will have..." Inara shivered, more than six vampires in one room. Gabriel had told her stories about how difficult it was to kill just one of them, she might have to defend herself against more than six. Even his assurance for her safety did not really make her feel any safe, vampires were unpredictable, she had learned that over the past few months. "You will be safe." Inara looked up to see a very genuine looking vampire staring back at her. "I swear to you."


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight: The Arrival

**Ahh... it's so warm here that I wanted to spend all day outside to recover from winter. Alas I have other responsibilities... namely homework. This week is going to be hectic for me, and a little stressful. Lucky for you guys the next chapter is already finished and LONG. Be happy! Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviews, it totally makes my day when I get review notices and +favorite notices. Review if you want though, as you see I update no matter, but it does make me happy!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 28: Arrival**

Inara had been to France many times before, a surprising amount of activity stemmed out of Paris and some port cities, so she was well familiar with the Parisian scene. Rouen though, she had never been to, nor did she have any idea where she was once they stepped off of the train. They had spent a whole night and day on the train, arriving in Rouen around midnight. Dracula stepped off the train confidently, looking around the station carefully.

"Much has changed since I last walked here," he muttered, looking in the distance at a cathedral. "That use to be the tallest structure in the world..."

"Yeah... well things change," Inara said quietly, stepping off the train with uncertainty.

"More has changed than is apparent, I assure you," a voice from the shadows offered, causing Inara to back against the train. She was defenseless, her best option would be to run, but to where? Dracula would certainly catch her in such unfamiliar surroundings, and so would her attacker. She knew of a safe spot for Knights that was close to Rouen, but there was no way she would make it, having only stayed in the house once during her training. Dracula moved closer to the shadows, and from them emerged an elegantly dressed man. Wearing the well tailored suit of a man in the late nineteenth century, his blood red waist coat was hard to distinguish from his black over coat. A black cravat was snug against his throat, and had it been closer to the time, Inara would have assumed he was going to a Carnival festival. His skin was pale white, and his dark blonde hair was cut short, only a few bangs occasionally falling over his face. His golden eyes moved from Dracula to Inara, and then back to the undead creature who had not halted his approach of the figure.

"We've been expecting you for some time now, I must admit that we were become anxious for your arrival," the man bowed his head slightly, a sign of submission that Inara watch Dracula acknowledge, allowing the man to straighten himself.

"Séraphin..."

"My Lord," the man bowed again. "I am glad your memory is still as sharp as it was before... that incident."

"Where are they others?"

"At the House, My Lord. They sent me to fetch you from the train."

"The youngest of my children... they still send you on these lower jobs?"

"Unfortunately my class still falls short in their eyes. But come, the night is young, and my brothers and sisters are eager to see you once again." Dracula chuckled, stopping in front of the vampire, Inara still stood by the stopped train, listening intently with a little bit of surprise. Children? Is that what Dracula called the people he turned? Who were the others? "Who is your companion?" Inara didn't even notice the change in subject until the vampire was next to her. She was soon looking into his golden eyes, and she could feel his cold hand taking hers. He raised the hand to his lips, and very old fashion he kissed it gently, his eyes never breaking their contact with her own. "She is a lovely little blossom... tell me your name." Inara felt a haze start to fill her mind, but immediately she beat it back, shaking her head to rid herself of that fog. The vampire, Séraphin, blinked a few times, but did not look away.

"She is..."

"I am Inara Van Helsing," she responded, pulling her hand away from the vampire. "And I am not his companion."

The a moment the vampire hesitated, taking a few steps back from Inara. The mortal looked at him in confusion, why was he hesitating? The vampire just looked at her closely before he finally seemed to relax. "...Feisty for a mortal..." he chuckled, looking back at Dracula. "I can see why she caught your eye... she does have some qualities." Inara stepped away as disgust flashed across her face, and her hands balled into fists, ready to punch Séraphin for his comment.

"She is not for you, Séraphin," Dracula growled.

"I know my Lord, I would never dream of trying to steal her from you. I know my place, and you know it's not me that you need to worry about," the vampire smiled at Inara before turning back to his Master. "Shall we? I believe Anwen is particularly excited to see you." Dracula watched the vampire for a few close minutes, watching as he walked off the train platform, the lights of a limousine blinked close by. Dracula held his hand out to Inara, beckoning her to come as he turned back to the underling.

"She never did have patience..."

"That's what you get from British women," Séraphin chuckled.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine: Chateau des Morts

**Whoops! I'm a day late! Sorry guys, but yesterday was a busy/interesting day. I hope everyone had a good time celebrating the St. Valentine's Day massacre, or Single-Awareness Day (S.A.D.), but if you did have a significant to share yesterday with, good for you. Anyway here's the super long chapter I promised! I hope you enjoy, and review if you wish, it's not require but it makes the happy!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 29: Chateau des Morts**

The chateau was outside the city limits of Rouen, and it took a thirty minute, and very intense car ride to get there. There were no words spoken, only glances that seemed to convey more than any word from any language. Inara kept her eyes to herself, but she could feel those golden eyes watching her. Every so often the feeling would stop, and she would look up to see the younger vampire looking away, and Dracula seeming to be content. Inara assumed that he had done something to stop the gawking-like behavior from the underling. Only stolen glances would persist through-out the duration of the ride, ending as the limousine pulled up to the chateau.

Séraphin opened the door and held it so for both Dracula and Inara, allowing for the two visitors to look over the chateau. The entire plot of land, about 150 hectares, was enclosed by a stone wall that was about five and a half feet high and two feet wide, and the only way in was an arch way about ten feet wide and twelve feet tall at it's highest point. Around that arch was a stone structure that had served as a storage area for carriages when they were once in use. There was a tower that a watchmen could control the gate from. Farther along the cobblestone road was the main house, two stories for most of the house, with exceptions at a few corners where the building rose to a third level. The structure looked as if it was from the 15th century, covered with ivy, and the windows had no screens. The place looked in pristine condition, and there was a smaller house, only one story, that Inara assumed had been the quarters for the servants of the house. There were emerald green hedges around the main house, and the only source of modern comfort came from the lights inside the house, they were obviously electric.

"Welcome to my home," Séraphin smiled, gesturing to the chateau. "The others are inside, a few brought servants, but we are not crowded for you and your... friend." He looked at Inara with a smirk, and she just rolled her eyes. The younger vampire walked up the worn marble steps, followed by Dracula with Inara in tow.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The inside of the chateau was much warmer than Inara expected it to be, but it still had an unexplainable chill to it. The floors were either covered in wood or cold tiles, a few expensive rugs covered the floor. The entrance hall was not very large, splitting off into three halls that led to parts of the chateau that Inara did not want to explore alone. Séraphin led them along the central hallway, Inara for once willingly keeping close to her undead 'captor'. The hallway was lined with portraits and busts of important people, none of which Inara could name. The hall ended in a large open hall, almost like an oversized living room. There was a fireplace, small tables and statues lined the walls, and there were tables spaced around. There were some couches and chairs, as well as a few coffee tables. Inara counted seven people in the room, three were sitting on the ground or serving the other four lounged on the furniture or moving about the room, drinking red liquid from deep glasses. Once they entered the threshold, they looked up, grins passing on their faces. The first to stand was a women wearing a dark blue evening dress. Her wavy black hair was pulled back into a simple tie, and silver jewelry adored her neck and slender wrists. She looked like willow, lithe and tall, about the same height as Inara. She approached the three who entered with a smile.

"Séraphin, it took you long enough to come home. We thought you would arrive at the break of dawn..."

"What do you expect out of our little brother, Anwen? The boy always has to be fashionably late" chuckled one of the men, standing by the fire place he turned, bowing his head. "Master, welcome." Inara was feeling a sudden wave of panic swell over her, she tried to keep her beating heart from racing, but the longer she stood there, the more eyes came to focus on her. Could vampires really hear your heart beat?

"I see even as the times change, feeling between you six do not," Dracula chuckled, descending the small set of stairs to stand at the ground level.

"It has been a trying few centuries... but we've all seemed to have survived," another woman stood from her seat on a couch. This one was dressed in a dark crimson gown, that had no back at all. Her brown hair was pulled into a tight bun, and she wore rubies and gold around her pale neck and wrists. She curtsied at Dracula, "It is good to have you home once more. I'm glad that the Van Helsing did not finish you off like we feared..."

"At least it wasn't like the old Van Helsing, who bled you for his own gain," growled one of the men, his glass shattering from his frustration. Inara jumped as the blonde shot to his feet, dressed in a similar fashion to Séraphin, only with darker shades of green. His blonde hair, tied back with a piece of black cord, was accented by blue eyes that in an instant turned to red. "If we could have drawn him out of that damn building I would have bled the bastard dry..." Inara was starting to feel less and less comfortable. She hadn't been there for five minutes and they were already cursing her mother and grandfather, she felt her days were numbered. She did not enter the room, standing fixed on those stairs, feeling like a lamb in the wolves den. And the wolves were getting angry...

"Calm yourself Hayden," the vampire by the fire place tried to soothe.

"Not all of us knew as much as you did. Simon! Not all of us could go spy on the Van Helsing brat as she kept him in that damned sarcophagus!"

"Calm, I assure you Hayden, Abraham Van Helsing met his end in a fitting way," Dracula chuckled. "Do not anger about it any longer, Mary poses no problem any longer..."

"We know," the last of the immortals spoke. He spoke with an irish accent, and didn't even rise, just taking another drink from his glass. "I heard of her death... such a shame... According to Simon, she had been quite beautiful in life..." His tone betrayed other motives, and both Inara and Dracula picked up on it.

"What did you do Quinn?" Dracula approached the vampire lounging on the couch, and the others parted away. From the look on their faces, Inara had an idea about what was about to happen and her own fists were clenched to her sides, if he said...

"I offered a reward to anyone who would take her out. I assumed that fledglings would take it up in hopes of gaining prestige among us... I didn't expect mortal rats to step in, or do such a good job..." Everyone in the room froze, waiting for Dracula's reaction, but it didn't seem to matter. Before he could react, a knife suddenly appeared in the sitting vampire's chest. The vampire's mouth dropped, the knife was dangerously close to his heart, and the most startling thing was that no one knew where it came from. Eyes searched the room, finally landing on Inara who stood, hand trembling as her left clutched another knife. This was when the other vampires took notice of the lone mortal, all on their feet at this point.

"Séraphin! Control your food!" Hayden shouted angrily. The other female vampiress turned to Quinn, concerned for their 'brother'.

"She isn't mine to control," Séraphin answered, taking a quick step away from Inara, who gripped that knife in anger.

"Then she is up for grabs," Quinn growled as he yanked the knife from his chest, tossing it to the side he was at Inara in seconds, and after suffering a cut to his face, his hand grabbed Inara's throat and slammed her into the doorframe. "You have no idea who you just messed with, little mortal." Inara gasped for air, but within a few seconds she jabbed that knife at his throat. The vampire let out a yell of anger and tossed the woman across the room, she skidded on the wooden floor until she hit a couch next to Dracula. Inara bit her lip to keep from yelling in pain, and she looked up to see Quinn pulling the knife from his throat. Flesh mended itself in an instant, leaving only blood in the wake of the large gash.

"I'll gut you girl!" the vampire roared, leaping to Inara, but he was stopped inches from the mortal. A strong hand grabbed him by the back of the neck, and threw him back into another couch.

"You will not touch her. No one here will, unless they wish to die," Dracula growled possessively. The others froze, and Séraphin finally descended the steps into the room, Quinn growled angrily at Inara, but it was silenced by a look from Dracula.

"Why?! She's just a mortal. She's just food!"

"Silence Quinn!" roared Dracula, quieting the enraged vampire. "You will do as I say and not question it!"

"He's just frustrated, Master," Anwen tried to sooth as all the vampires seemed to be on edge. "Why do you protect her? She just attacked one of your own." Inara was wondering the same thing as the fog seemed to dissipate from her vision. She had attacked the man who was responsible for her mother's death, a mother she barely knew. The man also happened to be a vampire who was hundreds of years older than her and much stronger. Dracula knew this Quinn, for longer than he had known her, so why be so protective...

"She is important to me, and that's all you need to know," Dracula stated simply, pulling Inara up to her feet, looking her over for a moment before turning back to the vampires, his eyes narrowing on Quinn. "I will deal with you later."

"For what!? The wench was the one who attacked me!" the irish vampire yelled, the other female placed a hand on his shoulder, holding the enraged man back as Dracula glared at him.

"Séraphin!"

"Yes Master?"

"Take Inara to one of the free rooms." Séraphin looked from the large vampire lord to the mortal before he sighed, motioning for her to follow him. Inara was hesitant, but reluctantly followed, no longer wanting to be in the presence of that angry vampire.


	30. Chapter Thirty: Aftermath

**Hey everyone! This week is going to be hell for me so I might be late updating next weekend because I'll be crashing. Luckily my work load will be easier afterward and I'll be able to write more! Anyway I hope you enjoy. Review if you feel moved to, it makes me happy, and might encourage me to write more, but you'll never know unless you review! Anyway, I hope you have a good read, and see ya next time!**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chapter 30: Aftermath

The room Inara was left in was elegant, spacious, and stocked with fine furniture. It even had a small bathroom that it shared with a neighboring room, the door to which was locked. Inara heard the lock snub as she was investigating her room. A sigh left her lips as she returned to the main chamber, sitting down on the bed as she ran a shaking hand through her hair, wincing as she passed over the bruise she received from getting thrown up against the wall.

_I'm going to die_, and for once, Inara wasn't as panicky as she normally would be. She though she was going to die numerous of times over the year, but it didn't happen. So even with this revelation, maybe just accepting it would cause it to disappear like the other threats before hands...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_Meanwhile... _

"How was I suppose to know?!" Quinn yelled as he pulled himself to his feet, shaking on his unsteady legs. Blood flowed down his arms and neck like rivers, dripping off him and into pools at his feet. His cloths were soaked in blood, what had been an already simple linen shirt laid to the side in tatters, and the waistband of his breeches were soaked with his blood. The pale skin that was stretched taunt over his chest was torn and cut. Ragged pieces of flesh covered his back, and it pained him to make any move. He was in the underbelly of the chateau, watching him from a far distance were his sisters and brothers, Séraphin having recently joined them. "If I had known she was yours... I wouldn't have touched her..."

"I know you Quinn. The moment my back would be turned you would have attacked her." Another blow sent the vampire to his knees, clutching his now ragged left cheek. "And the orders against Mary Van Helsing, I never told you to send out such a request. She was _my_ foe, not yours! You know better than to interfere with my affairs!" The sound of flesh giving and Quinn's scream of pain echoed in the room as he slid across the moist floor, receiving a blow to his chest. There had been a crunch... so he probably suffered a few broken ribs, that would be if he was lucky.

"Master please!" Anwen pleaded. "None of us knew..."

"We thought you wanted the Van Helsing girl dead. She had killed you and trapped you in that sarcophagus, he thought it was the only way to have a chance at freeing you..." Simon added cautiously.

"Now you know better!" Dracula turned to look at the others, eyes blood red. They all shrunk back, even Hadyen was intimidated by his sire's look. "None of you are to touch her, nor are any of your own underlings. She is mine, and will not be harmed. Is that understood!?" The roar made all of them shake, and that seemed to have been the desired effect. They would part as he stormed past them, and Anwen moved to take care of her brother. "No! He heals on his own time!" The vampiress shrunk away as her master barked his last orders.

"I have never seen him so angry... not over a mortal at least," the other female whispered.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find out why," growled Hayden. "You should fetch her, Esmerelda. Anwen won't leave here until Quinn is better, and you know that would be for a few nights..." The vampiress nodded and went over to her sister as the three others left, cautious of their angry sire in front of them.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Inara twisted and turned in her sleep, though there was no reason. She was having no nightmare, it was not cold nor was it hot, and the bed was not uncomfortable, there was no problem that would cause her to be distressed. Inara would come to a stop, slowly waking from the comforting blackness. No one was before her... "Why are you watching me?"

The darkness did not speak back to her, moonlight was filtering into the room, illuminating the lower half of the bed. The eerie pale light did not respond to her inquiry...

"I'm just watching you sleep..." Inara would turn to face the other direction, looking into the darkness of the room. At the drawing desk a few feet away from the bed sat Dracula, sleeves rolled up, and a content look on his face. He was seated in the shadow of the armoire, and it was hard to see any detail, but Inara knew he looked less kept than he usually did.

"You didn't answer why." Judas stood, walking over to the bed and standing next to her, looking down at the visible uncomfortable Inara.

"Because I want to." The air of power was unmistakeable, and Inara shifted away from that edge of the bed. She hadn't felt that display of power for months... not since she last angered him, and it wasn't nearly as powerful. That last happened when he and been facing Gabriel...

"What did you do?" Judas just smirked, sitting on the side of the bed, watching her.

"I took care of some... problems that had arisen during my absence... things that would not have happened had I not been in Carfax..."

"What did you do to him?" Inara interrupted, seeing through the choice words and syntax.

"I punished him, for what he did to you, and your mother..."

"He just tossed me like a rag doll, it's not like he stabbed me, or bit me," Inara snapped. He chuckled, tilting his head to study her. "What? What are you laughing about?"

"You are angry because I punished someone who hurt you, and killed your mother. A man who has done more horror than you could even imagine. I don't understand why you're angry." Inara growled, in reality she had no idea herself. Any dead or damaged vampire was better than an healthy one, and by the content look on Judas' face, he had done a good job.

"I don't need your help, given the right equipment, I could have killed him," could was the important word to consider, and Inara knew that. She had been angry, infuriated at the fact that she was in the room with the man that caused her mother's death. In that moment of anger she had lashed out, the knives she had snuck from the castle for her own protection seemed to have just materialized in her hands... she didn't even remember pulling them from her pockets. She had not been thinking clearly, and if she had been able to get up before the vampire landed, she would have had a chance... a very small one. "I've been a hunter for almost five years now. I've killed monsters much larger and faster than him, and I've been hurt much worse that he hurt me." It was true, the bruises and cuts she had suffered in that small scuffle didn't compare to the wounds she suffered at the hands of chimeras, sirens, harpies, werewolves... many times she should have died. Inara shook her head and looked at him. "I've had more training than most people have in a life time. I think I can take care of myself."

"Quinn would have killed you if I did not hold him back. Inara, I'm just trying to protect you."

"You're just trying to protect your food source."


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne: Building a Mystery

**So! This was the week from hell for me and the next one is sizing up to be the same if not worse. I'm thinking about doing smaller shorts for this story, about how each of the fledglings came to be... I need to find a new name for them too ., but that's a bit farther down the road. You'll hear little blurbs every once in a while about how they came to be, or where they were born, but they won't go into detail. So if you're interested let me know, I might do them anyway, but eh. So enjoy this, and... yeah see ya next weekend!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 31: Building a Mystery**

It was morning, and after waking up with minimum aches and pains, Inara tried to leave the rather large room they had placed her in. The door was locked, and Inara wasn't really surprised... it would be easy for her to escape and actually get to freedom this time. Her room was on the second floor as well, and above a thick row of shrubs. There was no chance of her jumping down and landing safely. She was trapped in a gleaming white cage. Inara sighed, now seated on her bed in only her robe. The blinds were pulled open and she just basked in the sun light that filtered into the room. The grounds were beautiful from what she could see, gardens stretched out below her room, and she now knew the source of the sweet smells that filtered into her room at night. It was a beautiful house... except for the undead creatures sleeping around her.

There were six of them, two women and four men, all loyal to Dracula, and all much older and more powerful than Inara. The one she attacked last night, Quinn, he must have been furious at her, and even more so now that Dracula attacked him. But why? He had done nothing aggressive... he just tried to seek his master's approval for a 'good deed' he committed...

_He's the reason Mary.... mother is dead_ Inara thought bitterly, her hands clenching into fists. He was the reason that Dracula was able to return, her mother had been removed making it easier for the weakened Dracula to break free. Her mother had tried to protect her from that fate, from becoming the object of Dracula's eye. Her mother had known what that feeling was like, and she was just trying to spare her daughter the same fate.

Inara shivered, angry and frusterated with the new revelation, but at who? Dracula? He was the source of all of this, because of him that man Quinn was created, he sent out the order and Mary was dead. Dracula was the reason her mother had feared for her life, he was the source of her problems. Inara's hand relaxed, and she ran it through her hair. _"You're just trying to protect your food source..._" He had looked so hurt after she said that... why? And did she... did she regret saying that?  


* * *

"Are you sure this information is valid?"

"As far as I know. The report just came in and our source hasn't been wrong before..."

"I'm checking it out then."

"Alone? You're crazy... no one has done something like this in over a hundred years! You'll be killed."

"Kid, you got a lot to learn before you go out into the field. Now go back to the Basilica, and don't tell them I've left."

"But..."

"Do as I say! Go!"  


* * *

"Inara..." Inara jumped, she was so accustomed to being alone that she didn't even hear the door to her room open. It was only an hour after sun set, she hadn't expected anyone to come to her room, except for Judas... The young woman turned to see Séraphin entering her room, hidden away in the shadows. "Inara, do you need anything to eat or drink?" Inara stood to look at him, the tone in his voice was... it wasn't the same sarcastic devaluing he had before. Inara sighed, moving around to the other side of the bed, closer to the window and farther from him.

"I don't need anything, Séraphin." The vampire just nodded before moving towards the door, but Inara was quick to stop him. "But I do want to leave this room."

"I'm afraid that would be a bad idea," Séraphin smirked, a glint of the vampire she met at the train station seeping through the proper guise. "The house is alive with my brothers and sisters, as well as their fledglings... you wouldn't want another episode like yesterday to occur."

"You really think someone would attack me?"

"Oh no, not after we saw what our Master did to Quinn. Though, one of Quinn's men may try to... rough you up, I think that's what you would call it," Séraphin chuckled, "Many mortals who fall on Quinn's bad side do not last for long. My brother is not fully recovered yet, but when he does you would be wise to avoid him."

"If you think I'm afraid of him, then you're wrong."

"You should be, the only one that is more dangerous than Quinn is Dracula," Séraphin smirked. "The only reason Quinn won't attack you is because of him, you should count yourself lucky you've won our Master's favor."

"Believe me when I say that it was not sought after," Inara shivered, moving away from the vampire and sitting down near the vanity. Séraphin's mouth spread out to a grin and after turning to look at the door, he turned back to Inara, approaching the mortal with a curious expression.

"So... you are the daughter of Mary Van Helsing... and you don't know why the Master favors you so much?"

"I'm not ignorant, I know why, it doesn't mean I wanted it," Inara spat turning to face the mirror. She looked at herself, once full dark curly brown hair was now dirty and lifeless from the travel and the lack of care. Her fair skin looked pale and lifeless, she looked ill, tired and worn. The only thing that didn't look sickly was her pale blue eyes, but even they looked tired from the months of worry and stress.

Séraphin continued his approach, coming up behind the young woman, looking at her through the mirror, although he casted no reflection of his own. "I don't think you should be too disgusted by my Master's attentions... he could have just killed you."

Inara chuckled, "He would be sealing his own death if he tried." It was Séraphin's turn to laugh at her, taking one of those limp curls between his fingers.

"Mary's daughter... but from what I heard she was a rebellious as you when it came to accepting her fate..." Inara shot to her feet, stepping away from the vampire, glaring angrily.

"Yeah, and then she turned your master into a crispy corpse." Séraphin grabbed her wrists, causing her to hiss as he pulled her back.

"Not after she got a very special gift that he only gives to a select few. Then she killed him with it," the vampire growled, his grip tightened and Inara cried out in pain, much to the vampire's surprise. He pulled that arm towards him, pushing back her sweater's sleeve, a coy smile twisting over his lips. There were multiple pairs of bites on her wrist, some now bright red as he squeezed them, and Inara winced. "Looks as if my master wants to give you a similar gift..." Inara glared and stepped towards him, her hand coming down to slap the vampire hard across the cheek. He left go of her wrist, stepping back as his own hand went to his face, feeling cool blood drip down his cheek. A chuckle left the young vampire as those cuts healed quickly, watching Inara glare angrily at him.

"I would never accept that 'curse'," Inara spat.

"That's what most of us said... but how wrong we were..."


	32. Chapter Thirty Two: Whispers in the Dark

**Yep, so I am officially on break and my hell weeks are kinda over. Yippeee... anyway I will hopefully be able to work some on the story. It is in fact drawing to a close... probably ten more chapters or such. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, this chapter was a struggle to get through, and I really don't know why... probably stress. ANYWAY! Enjoy, review if you want, I appreciate it. Have a good week.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 32: Whispers in the Dark**

"What did you do Séraphin?"

"Nothing," the vampire grinned, taking another drink from his glass. "We talked frankly, she's such a... direct mortal." He was surrounded by his siblings, minus Anwen and Quinn. Simon sighed, standing from the couch to go over to the window, looking over the estate, not approving of the discreet answer.

"The Master has been in her room for hours, and barely regards us. He even refused to drink a little before going to that girl," Esmerelda pointed out. "Obviously you did something..."

"I didn't do a thing. Maybe the Master is just drinking from her," Séraphin offered. Hayden looked disgusted, finishing his glass before pouring another serving of the crimson liquid.

"He treats her like us! She's just a dirty mortal. How much longer are we suppose to entertain that wench before he finally kills her," the blonde vampire growled.

"What if he doesn't kill her? What if he wants to turn her," Simon offered, turning back to look at his siblings. "If she were just food, he wouldn't have punished Quinn so harshly. And she... she seemed familiar..."

"What do you mean, Simon?" Esmerelda chuckled. "Have you seen her on your... debaucherous escapades?"

"No... I think I've seen her when I visit home..."

"Why would that girl be in England? She doesn't have the same accent or manners as englishwomen, even modern ones," Hayden smirked.

"She's Mary Van Helsing's daughter," Séraphin stated calmly, earning him surprised looks from each of his siblings

"Impossible!"

"What foolishness is this, Séraphin?" Esmerelda demanded. "If Mary Van Helsing had a daughter, we would have known."

"I've visited Carfax every five years since the Master was imprisoned. I saw no child with that woman," Simon added.

"I don't pretend to know how she is the daughter of Mary Van Helsing, but she is. Her name is Inara Van Helsing, when I picked up the Master at the train station, I tried to get information out of her, but she resisted my control. Any normal mortal would have fallen under that trick, but she didn't. She also confirmed it when I spoke with her this morning before the Master awoke. She's the grand daughter of Abraham Van Helsing... and I think some of the Master's blood lingers in her own..." Hayden stood, approaching his brother, almost in a controlled rage.

"Hayden..." Esmerelda warned.

"How can you be so calm!? That little _hündin_, stole our Master's blood. She's the grand daughter of the man who kept him in that damned silver sarcophagus for over a hundred years!"

"And now she's at the mercy of our Master," Simon stated. "We do not even know for sure if her blood carries any of his..."

"There's a way to find out," Hayden grinned.

"Dear brother," Esmerelda smirked. "Even you would not dare to harm her after what happened to Quinn."

"I won't lay a finger on her. Quinn's people though, they might try to settle the score. So what happens if one of us is present when her blood is spilt? We'll know won't we? And we'll also make sure no more harm would come to her..."

"His men won't be here for another week, for the winter solstice, you remember?" Séraphin pointed out, sitting up a bit in his chair.

"Then we'll just have to wait," Hayden smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXX  
**

Awkward was the best word to describe the situation, but it was an understatement for how Inara felt. She was seated at the window, looking out over the fields and gardens around the Chateau, but it was just an attempt to ignore Judas, who was sitting near her bed, just watching her. Of course Inara couldn't see if he was, he didn't cast a reflection in the glass, but she could _feel_ his eyes on her. It had been hours since he practically ran Séraphin out, and after a while of heated interrogation, namely pertaining to what Séraphin had said, all conversation died between them. After several attempts to convince her captor to allow her to leave the bedroom, Inara had set in motion her childish attempt at ignoring him. The moon seemed to be moving even slower than usual, and she rested her head against the cool glass panel, this was the dullest and yet most dangerous position she had ever been in. She could almost feel the hate radiating off of the other vampires, even Judas' assurance couldn't clear that fear away.

"There is going to be a ball in a few weeks, more of my kind will be arriving soon," Inara practically jumped when he spoke. He had moved, considerably closer now. Inara knew he must have been directly behind her, she could almost feel him now. She moved her head off of the glass panel, but didn't turn to look at him. A ball? It was December now... she bit her lip so not to utter a sarcastic comment that she knew would probably anger him... "No, it's not for _that_ reason," he practically growled, and Inara shivered. He knew she had meant a Christmas ball, and in that growl she could feel that hate still so apparent in his being.

"Why are you telling me?" Inara asked. She felt him place a hand on her shoulder, the other moving along her neck, fingers trailing along her hair line, as well as her now quickened pulse.

"Because I want you to go." That caused Inara's pulse to jump, and she felt his hand gently move over her shoulder to... calm her down?

"I'm not going... you're insane for even suggesting it," Inara practically snapped, survival instincts kicking, causing her to shoot to her feet and move away from him.

"You will not be the only mortal there..." He assured with a chuckle, and Inara turned, glaring at him colder than she ever had before.

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?! Knowing that I'm not the only mortal in danger? Those are innocent people who have no right to be thrown into hell!" Dracula smirked, approaching her calmly.

"They won't be harmed... they are the wealthy mortals from the area. If they disappeared then my fledgling's existence would be... compromised. I believe that they have every right as you... and if my information is correct, some should be suffering a great deal." He approached her, cornering her against a wall as he ran his hand lightly down her cheek and then changed course to move through her hair. "Do you believe you have more reason to be 'thrown into this hell' than they?"

"I'm paying for my Grandfather and Mother's mistake," Inara hissed. "They should have killed you and kept you dead." She felt his hand tighten in her hair, yanking her head back painfully as he practically growled at her.

"No force they had could have kept me dead, your Devil rejected me and your God forsook me, remember?" he hissed into her ear. Inara gritted her teeth to bite back the pain as he kept that grip on her hair tight, wondering why he was prolonging this. She felt his free hand running over her vein, causing her to shiver. "Do not think, because you're in the presence of my Children that you have to keep up your strong, defiant masquerade. I remember all too well what you have whispered in the dark, cried in that castle, what you've said to me. I know what's behind that strong mask, Inara. Don't you forget." She felt his grip loosen, and by the time she opened her eyes he was gone, the door slamming behind him. Inara would sink to the ground, trembling, but it wasn't in fear...


	33. Chapter Thirty Three: Garden Walk

**Yeah, I know I'm very late. But I had a break this week and a lot of stuff to do so I totally forgot to write this chapter. My Bad .. Anyway I like what I did write, so I hope you do too. Please review, it makes me happy lol. Anyway, enjoy and see ya later!**

**Chapter 33: Garden Walk**

Inara awoke with a gasp, holding her head as a cold sweat soaked her fair skin. Her hair was unkept and a mess, and she looked as if she had not slept for days, when really she had slept for almost an entire day. It was midnight, and she had been sleeping since Dracula left her on the ground the night before. She rose from the bed, trembling as she made her way into the bathroom. Splashing cold water on her face would chill her heated skin, but it wouldn't remedy her nerves. Inara was afraid for her sanity if she spent another moment in that room.

"Inara?" the young woman jumped and she turned to see that elegantly dressed vampiress standing in the doorway of her bathroom, looking over her with a small sigh. "I see... my Master hasn't lost his touch I see..."

"If you're referring to his particular... _charm.._"

"I refer to his ability to make mortals quake at his very presence," the vampiress smiled calmly, and Inara had no idea what to make of it. The black gown made it seem like she floated as the vampiress approached her. "My name is Esmerelda... although this is Séraphin's home, I am the oldest and matron of the house. I'm sorry your first meeting with me and my siblings was... unpleasant, usually Quinn and Hayden are well behaved, I assure you."

"Quinn and Hayden?" Inara asked, withdrawing from the vampiress as she approached. Esmerelda noticed and politely stopped, instead retreating and motioning for Inara to follow.

"Yes... Hayden is the blonde and robust one... I believe he broke the glass, and Quinn was the one who attacked you..." Inara followed the vampiress, who had taken the opportunity to sit at the vanity, motioning for Inara to sit at the bed, which the mortal happily obliged. "The two are the more... rough of us. I assure you that you are safe in this house."

"Everyone seems to be telling me that..." Inara chuckled, obviously a sign of her discomfort.

"It is true." Esmerelda smiled. "Now... I know you probably want to leave this room. In light of the previous incidents... I've been able to convince my Sire that it would be good for you to walk on the grounds. The only condition is that you have to be in the company of either him, myself, Simon or Séraphin."

"Why?" The vampiress chuckled, looking over the small bottles and trinkets on the vanity before turning back to Inara.

"Because he is responsible for you, he knows I will not touch you, Simon is more of a gentleman then anyone I've met in my entire mortal and immortal life, and Séraphin finds you amusing and is trustworthy enough to be left alone with you."

"So I get a sitter?"

"Yes, that is unless you wish to stay in this room for the duration of your visit," Esmerelda smirked, Inara just nodded, a small grin passing over her lips. The vampiress stood, motioning to the door. "Come on, I'll show you a bit around the house, maybe to the kitchen to get you some food, and I'll take you to the grounds." Inara was slow to stand, and just cautiously followed the female vampire, feeling a swell of relief once she passed through that door frame.

Within the hour the two women were walking across the moist ground of the gardens, dew already setting in as the night wore on. Inara was quietly eating a chunk of bread they found in the kitchen. Esmerelda had been speaking calmly the entire time, mostly about the house and her siblings. The two had passed Séraphin, and the man referred to as Hayden. The latter meeting was more chilled and forced kindness than Séraphin, who seemed generally amused at the mortal's sudden acquired freedom. A few witty words latter the women left his company to walk around the grounds.

" Séraphin says you are from England... but my brother Simon is adamant that you are not, is my brother true?" Esmereld asked calmly, catching Inara off guard. She swallowed the piece of bread in her mouth before she shrugged.

"I was born in England... I guess, but my mother sent me to the Vatican when I was young, so I never lived there for an extended period of time... I visited the area... my mother sometimes, but it was once every few years really..." Inara explained, suddenly feeling under the spot light.

"Ah... so you were raised in Rome... a beautiful city. I went there with Anwen and Séraphin once for Carnival, so many sites and sounds, but I assume it has changed much since the eighteenth century," Esmerelda chuckled. Inara nodded, but quieted much to Esmerelda's disappointment. "So... what did you do in Rome? I assume you were schooled, but you are old enough to be employed aren't you?"

"Yes... I worked near the Vatican City... just normal trade and negotiations... some religious studies as well," Inara explained, the vagueness made Esmerelda smile, the mortal was keeping secrets.

"For just working in 'trade', you know how to use a knife well... even Séraphin cannot fight as well as you, and he is many years older. Are you sure you just worked in trade?" Inara stopped, but that vampiress continued for a bit before turning to meet that mortal's gaze. It was cold and harsh, Judging the vampiress angrily, as she clenched her fist.

"Is this your game? Get me out here and comfortable. Act kind to be just so you can get information? What do you want? What games are you and those other demons playing on me? I don't want any of it!" Esmerelda just chuckled, shaking her head as she went to one of the many snow white benches in that garden. Sitting down she looked at the tall hedges and flowers, obviously not unnerved by the harsh accusation.

"Let me tell you something, Inara." The vampiress finally broke that thick and dangerous silence. "In the near two thousand years that my Master has been cursed, he has only made six of us. All other vampires that possess his curse have been created by me and my siblings, hundreds by our hand... six by his. It took him almost a thousand years before he made his first companion... of course there were others before... brides, slaves, but no one that he viewed worthy. Then he created me... and then Quinn, then Hayden... and so forth until Séraphin was created. After that... no more. We all had our reasons for being created... events in our lives that my Master felt were cruel and unkind, events delivered to us by a cruel God. He created us because he understood our pain, and our suffering at the hands of someone who didn't even listen to our cries." At that point the vampiress turned to Inara, who had become a bit more relaxed, listening intently to her words. The sudden eye contact made her jump, and the vampiress just smiled. "I, as well as my siblings, are curious as to why you are here. We do not know if we should embrace you as a sister... or as just another mortal piece of food..." she stood, walking over to her. "Although... by the way he defended you... I assume the first one. He wouldn't have stepped in for anyone... not a mortal, not even one of us if Quinn focused his anger at us... but you. There's something special about you... and we just want to know why our Master looks upon you so fondly." Inara sighed, turning back to the house.

"There is no reason why I would want your Master to look upon me fondly..."


	34. Chapter Thirty Four: Divine Comedy

**I am REALLY sorry for being about two weeks behind my usual updates. The real world caught up to me, and unfortunately there won't be another update for a while because school is taking over my life. Luckily once Easter arrives there'll be a small break before I die under school work. ANYWAY, enjoy the chapter, since it's coming to an end soon. Review if you want, I really like them and usually write after I get them, but they aren't required since I'll get around to writing at some point in time. Enjoy.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 34: Divine Comedy**

Stepping off the train, a quick glance was the first act, looking for any signs of danger before continuing through that thickening crowd of commuters. As old as the method was, for some reason it was losing it's allure, but that might have been because of the crowd...

* * *

Inara sat in the library, leaning against one of those may shelves, book in hand as she lazily turned a page. Of course she read that particular book before... Dante's _Divine Comedy_ was always a nice read even though she didn't take any of the information to heart. A nice reaction to the troubles of his time, but she doubted Dante correctly described Hell. She wasn't in the library to read anyway, clear as her eyes moved away from the page to look at a very curious vampire across from her. His name was Simon... according to Dracula. Apparently today it was Simon's turn to sit the poor little mortal, but where Séraphin took the duty with distaste, and Esmerelda looked at her like she was some type of puzzle, Simon just seemed... _intrigued_.

"What? Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Inara finally sighed, putting her book down as she looked at the vampire. He smirked, standing and walking over to her, as if she had just permitted him to enter her little world. Dark brown hair and inquisitive hazel eyes captivated her for a moment, he looked like one of those gentlemen from _Pride and Prejudice_, but Inara wasn't impressed. He must have sensed the air change, because he stopped, crouching down to look at her.

"I'm just trying to remember what she looked like... your mother... you look so much like her..."

"How do you know my mother?" Inara demanded rather quickly, cutting him off. He just smirked, rising to his feet and returning to that chair he had been sitting in.

"Relax... When our Master returned from Abraham Van Helsing's prison, we knew. Anwen and myself went to New Orleans in hopes of finding our Master... curious to why he went to the New World in the first place. That's when we sensed her... Mary, who had the trace of Abraham as well as our Master. Unfortunately we found them too late, and our Master was once again trapped in that silver coffin, and that little human... Simon I think his name was," with that the vampire chuckled. "Well, we could not get close enough to free our Master. So, since I have a home in England, my siblings charged me with the duty of watching over our Master, as well as Mary, in hopes of finding some way in. Unfortunately, Quinn never gave me enough time to find the weakness, acting rashly... as is his character." Inara looked away, as if she was reading the book when really she was brimming with anger; they had been stalking her mother? Had these people known about her as well?

"Unfortunately... my longest time away from London seems to have been the time when you were born and raised...though it would explain some behaviors that before I found unusual..."

"Like?" With that the vampire grinned, although she was still reading that book, the mortal was interested. If Esmerelda had been right, then the mortal never really knew her mother... only natural that she would seek to know about something she lost but wanted to know. And Simon had a feeling that if he didn't reveal the information Esmerelda gave him, that both of their guises would be kept.

"Well, when I returned a usually confident Mary had reverted to a character I only recognized as her before she encountered our Master; a shy, distressed woman. I couldn't find any reason why she would act in such a way when she use to be so confident and sure. Now I realize she just wished for the daughter she lost... but why?" The vampire moved closer to the mortal, meeting eyes with her. "Why did she send you away?"

"Because of _him,_" Inara answered a bit more quickly than she expected, catching both of them off guard.

"But Mary believed our Master to be dead..."

"He haunted me in my dreams. I told my mother and she sent me away." Inara moved away from the vampire. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. Stop staring at me and leave me be."

"If I did that, Quinn would take his revenge in second," Simon chuckled. "Why did my Master haunt you..."

"I said stop! Why don't you ask him yourself," Inara shot angrily. Simon sighed, bowing a little, which caught Inara off guard.

"My apologizes... I did not mean to anger you. I was just curious as to why my Master would look upon you so fondly... if it was something besides your beauty. Excuse me though, I'll retreat to the library door and leave you in peace." And with that he turned and left her, still stunned, book in her hands. He would stop though, looking from the book to her.

"Dante has quite an interesting depiction of Hell no? Although I find it a bit dramatic, it always amused me that he had our Master being eternally devoured by the Devil. Imagine his surprise when my Master showed up at his door... poor mortal." Inara couldn't help but smirk.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five: Crescent Moons

**HAHAHA! I'm still alive. Sorry everyone, but school got pretty bad and when finals started I was just swamped with work and my brain was in meltdown mode. I couldn't muster myself to write. I apologize for this LONG overdue chapter. Hopefully I can get back to some type of update schedule now that I have loads of free time. I REALLY hope you forgive me, and enjoy the chapter. Review if you want, but if you're too angry at me for not updating, I understand. Enjoy!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 35: Crescent Moons**

After about a week of living in the chateau, Inara was becoming accustomed to her undead 'baby-sitters'. Questions about her past and previous connections with Dracula ceased after a heated argument with Séraphin, in which Dracula appeared, and the underling cowered and retreated, and all questioning ceased. She still had her baby-sitters though, and a few times they actually proved some use. Quinn was around, and every time he looked at Inara she could just feel that anger radiating off of him, but mixed with it was that curiosity that the others expressed. It confused her... why was Dracula hiding that small little detail from his underlings?

This week though, the chateau was filled with both the undead and living, people bustling about the cottage, getting it ready for a ball that they would be hosting. Inara was locked in her room, Dracula was still paranoid that in the confusion she would be able to escape somehow... or that if not kept under his watchful gaze, something would happen to her... which would most likely be at Quinn's fault.

Inara pressed her forehead against that glass panel separating her from the garden below. She could see Anwen and Séraphin walking around, discussing something that Inara assumed had nothing to do with her, but they were more interesting than just lying around. Simon was outside of her door, or had been an hour before when he checked up on her, Esmerelda had brought her some food to eat, which sat untouched at the foot of Inara's bed. She was surprised though... Dracula had not been there to speak with her yet.

A smirk passed over her face as the door opened, and she didn't even turn to look at who it was. Assuming it was either Simon checking on her, or Dracula, both who would just watch her silently for a few moments, and then proceed to speak if she ignored their presence. There was no use looking for a reflection either...this breed of vampire didn't cast a shadow either...

"So? Is there something I can help you with?" Inara asked... that silence lingering a bit longer than she was use to. Turning to look, she felt a hand wrap around her neck, bringing her to her feet and pressing her against that wall, away from the window now. A feral grin was on his face, and Inara gasped, her hand desperately trying to pry Quinn's hand off of her neck. He was so close to choking her, and it was difficult, but possible to breath. He looked her over, brown eyes studying her panicked features with a smile.

"Are you afraid? 'Cause I would be if I was you..."

"Simon..."

"Is a little preoccupied helping Esmerelda with something. Too bad it's taking longer than he expected... can't say it's his fault, I helped make it like that." His grip tightened, and Inara gasp, squirming as she tried to keep that precious air flowing, but to no avail. "I don't know why my Master keeps you... either you're better than the normal mortal in bed... or something about your blood." Quinn smiled, roughly prying one of Inara's hands off of his hand, bringing it closer to him. "Maybe I should try some..."

"No... stop," Inara gasped, making Quinn chuckled.

"Oh? Why would I listen to you?"

"Because you know better," growled a voice, and Inara looked to see Hayden standing behind his brother, a hand tightly gripping the vampire's shoulder.

"Ohh, come to ruin my fun Hayden? I'll share..."

"She's not for us."

"Come on, Brother... just a taste... he won't find out."

"I said no, Quinn. And if you don't let her go..."

"What? going to show me my place?" Quinn growled, turning to look at his brother, nails digging into Inara's flesh, bringing forth a few beads of bloods, making her wince. "What is..."

"Let her go!" Hayden growled, ripping Quinn away from Inara, both vampires visibly shaken as Inara shrunk against that wall, holding her bleeding wrist as Hayden dragged Quinn out of the room. The door slammed shut, leaving Inara to nurse her bruised neck and bleeding wrist alone... but it wasn't for long.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Inara..." she jumped. After Hayden had practically dragged Quinn out, she had pulled herself to her feet and managed to get to the bed. It had seem like hours... but was probably more like minutes. She hadn't even heard him enter, _I must be losing my edge...._ "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine. I've been through worse." Inara smirked, compared to a few of her other missions... this had been child's play.

"You don't look fine," he said, and Inara tilted her head, finally turning to face Dracula. He was sitting next to her, again much to her surprise, and he reached out to gently lift her hand up, looking at the cuts. Half-mooned shape rivets dotted her skin, but the blood and dried long ago, hell it didn't even hurt. The bruising around her neck was what was killing her, and the silence would linger as he looked at those darkening patches of skin. "He will be dealt with... I promise you that."

"What's the point, if he wanted to really hurt me then he would have. He's just a brute, playing games at this point..." Inara pulled her wrist back. She was lost in her thoughts though... had this been months ago she would have fought tooth and nail, it wouldn't have even gotten to the point where he could have snuck up on her. When the door had opened, she would have turned to start the confrontation, not waited like a compliant pet. She stood, brow furrowing at the sudden wave of revelations... she was losing it, she was losing who she was by being in here... and she didn't like it.

"Inara..."

"Don't," she snapped, rather to her own surprise. "Don't try and soothe me like I'm a little girl. I'm not hurt."

"I just wanted to make sure..."

"Stop Gabriel!" she shot, turning to look at the vampire, a shocked look on her face. She... had she just... Dracula's appearance changed to... and not for the better. He would stand, a scowl on his face.

"What did you call me?" Inara took a deep breath... convinced now that she was going crazy. _He isn't Gabriel... he doesn't really care. He isn't human, and he's no different than when you met him..._ She would be back up, even though it was on her own accord, the vampire would quickly close the distance, and Inara would shrink as he practically pinned her against the wall. Same story, different character, only this vampire wasn't curious about her blood, he was just enraged.

"He is gone, you will never see him again, do you understand that? Forget that pitiful whipping boy," Dracula practically growled. "You are _mine_, not his. If I ever see him again, I will kill him, and your pleading won't save him." He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye, even though his grip wasn't crushing, it was still painful. "Do. You. Understand?"

"...Yes..." His grip would release, and after running that hand almost tenderly over the area he had previously held firmly, he backed away, a small smile on his face.

"Good... Now, you will stay in this room for the remainder of the night... the ball is in a few days... and I don't want you harmed. Understand?" Inara would nod, and Dracula just smirked. "Do not look so sad. In a week we will leave this place behind for our new home. You won't have to worry any longer, we'll be far from anyone, vampire or human. Esmerelda will be here soon to fit you for your dress, be good for her." With that the vampire lord would leave, and Inara would lean against that wall, hitting her head purposefully on the wall. It was almost as if to make sure this still wasn't a nightmare... and she would wake in London just in time to attend her mother's funeral...


	36. Chapter Thirty Six: Acceptance

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, there's a car waiting for you, along with the proper attire, floor plans, weapons, ammunition, the works. Are you sure you want to do this? The last guy we sent in there..."

"Wasn't me. As long as you made all of the arrangements, there should be no problem with me getting in."

"You're insane. Going there is a death sentence!"

"Kid, I don't plan on dying." That black mercedes peeled out of the parking lot as the young man watched, a sigh passing over him.

"What you plan doesn't always happen... God be with you..."

"Now... look at you! You look so lovely in that..."

"I feel like a painted doll."

"Inara, that's the point," Esmerelda chuckled, straightening one of the lines of the dress as Inara looked at herself in that mirror. The gown was dark blue, going down well past her feet but luckily Inara could move pretty well in her silver heels. The top part was a tight corset that laced up in the back, it made it difficult to breath, but the two vampires dressing her didn't seem to pay her mind when she pointed that fact out to them. The lower part was a silky material that ruffled around. Silver beading decorated the corset making it seem as if streams of diamonds were woven into the fabric. It was probably the most formal Inara had ever dressed, even when she was younger her clothing had been cotton, modesty being the policy at the Vatican. The dark colors made her pale skin glow, and Anwen was doing her best to cover up those cuts still present on Inara's wrist. After three days they were faded, but still stuck out on her skin.

"The Master is going to love you in this..."

"Good thing that someone does..." she muttered under her breath, pulling herself away fro the vampiress who were now trying to put jewelry on her.

"Come on now, the ball started an hour ago. He's probably waiting for you by now," Anwen pleaded. The ball had started an hour after sunset, and Inara watched that endless stream of cars arrive for almost an hour and a half, beautiful people exiting, vampire and mortal alike. Of course the mortals were in blissful ignorance as they shook hands with Séraphin and Esmerelda, and then Simon would lead them into the house. The immortals would give small nods and proceed unattended to the hall, eager to meet their once deceased lord. The amount of people made Inara nervous, and the fact that there were mortals interspersed with vampires made her even more nervous, it would be difficult to tell who was who.

She felt those chilled hands fall over her neck as Anwen quickly put a black choker around her throat. It was black lace with silver threading around the edges. Inara felt Esmerelda slip some bracelets onto her wrist, and Inara pulled away from both of them.

"Stop it, please. I really don't even want to go," The hunter snapped, wanting to pull off all this jewelry and fancy clothing and get back into what she was use to.

"But he wants you to dear," Esmerelda soothed. "You know better than to disobey him..."

"Really, at this point, I really don't fucking care," Inara shot. "I've been his little prize for a while, and I don't want to play this game anymore. I'm a person, not a pet and I don't belong to him to dress up and command."

"My dear... do you think you have a choice?" Esmerelda asked quietly, a bit of saddness in her eyes. "He picked you... or was drawn to you for one reason or another. He won't just leave you now, and you won't be rid of him." Inara turned away from the vampiress, and Esmerelda was quick to dismiss Anwen, who was more than happy to leave the agitated Knight in favor of more pleasurable company. Esmerelda walked over to Inara, a soft smile on her lips, as if she was more try to encourage her instead of alienate her. "You shouldn't fight him, Inara... Think of what power you have now. He can protect you from any disease, any ailment, and you will never have to fear enemies because those who cross you will be dealt with by him. You will never have to fear, or want for anything..."

"I want so many things, Esmerelda, you couldn't possibly understand." Inara turned angrily, withdrawing from the elder vampiress. "Namely I _want_ to leave here and return to my old life."

"Was your old life so much better than this?"

"My freedom was much better than this," Inara sighed.

"You must sacrifice much to gain much... isn't that right?" Esmerelda inquired, walking over to the door. "He's expecting you. Go to him. You could change before you go, if you want, but I wouldn't if I were you." With that the vampiress left, leaving Inara at the window, where she studied the other painted and dressed up people as they entered the chateau.

"Oh... what I would give to go home..."

* * *

[So after a LONG delay, I finally got around to finishing the story. Sorry about that, school comes first and school got REALLY hard for like 3 years. Over the next few days I'll post the rest of the story, so here's the beginning of the end]


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven: The Ball

He mingled and spoke to those who acknowledged him and sought to exchange words, but it was in this that he realized how much he had missed in the decades since his imprisonments. Of course when he was last awake, he had made three, but they were young, and more slaves and laborers than equals. These people were far from equals, but they were much older, and had more respect from Dracula than the three previously. His blind obsession and hunting of Mary had detached him from, and excluded him from the contact of others. Even in New Orleans he hadn't sought out those he knew lived there. Back then there was only one thought in his mind, one urge that drove him. Now with Mary gone, and Inara safely in his grasp, he had a chance to speak with the countless scores of vampires and servants that wished to speak with him and understand why he had been absent. They knew that he had been imprisoned yet again, but no one knew why he had stalled his arrival in Rouen and why he had not sought out his children earlier. A quick explanation, that he had unfinished business with the Van Helsings, quickly eliminated any further need for questions about the matter, and all the conversations had subsequently turned to more mediocre and mundane topics. One question though persisted in his mind, never straying far from his thoughts..._Where was she?_

He could hear her heart beat, but over the thrumming of all the other mortals in the room, it was hard to exactly pinpoint her location. She was in the house still. Anwen and Esmerelda had returned to the ball almost fifteen minutes ago. His gaze immediately fell upon his oldest, who shrugged, silently looking behind him, where the stairs were. _She's still up there?_ She wouldn't think about escaping, her room did not provide and easy route, and with Hayden and Simon, as well as Séraphin keeping their eyes on the various exits... no she wouldn't think or consider escaping. She hadn't attempted during their weeks here... maybe she was quietly growing content with her situation. The vampire smirked, that would be a good sign. Her resilience, though amusing in the beginning, was becoming a trying cause. She was trying to run from her destiny, which no one could do successfully. He knew that better than most...

A quick glance from Esmerelda alerted him, and Dracula turned now to look at the stairs. A smile fell over his features as he politely ceased the conversation with an elder mortal, and moved over to those stairs. Inara was descending, and she was glad that Esmerelda and Anwen had tended to her. She was beautiful, and as she approached the bottom of the stairs, he offered a hand, which she seemed to reluctantly accept. He pushed aside the feelings of offense as he led her deeper into the crowd. Her eyes continued to dart around, as if the entire hall was filled with vampires, which wasn't far from the truth.

"You look beautiful," he said quietly, seeming to jolt her from her thoughts.

"I'm glad one of us thinks so..." Inara muttered under her breath. She didn't recognize a single face in the crowd, and although she had her guesses, she couldn't tell who was a vampire and who was mortal. That made her nervous, she was unarmed in a sea of people that could kill her easily. Her training was overriding her senses, she wanted to run, but that cool grip on her hand prevented that course of action.

"You don't have to fight every comment Inara... it's been a year now... don't you think it's getting a bit old?" Dracula smiled as he pulled her to the dance floor.

"It never gets old if the feelings are still there," Inara stated coldly.

"I thought you were becoming to accept your fate..." Inara looked away from him, but Dracula quickly pulled her close to him, tilting her head up with one finger as he looked into her eyes. "You were better when we were alone... maybe once we leave this place, you will become compliant again."

"We're going to hide in the mountains again?" Inara asked bitterly, causing the vampire to just chuckle.

"In a manner, yes. Do not look upon it with such a distaste. You did not find our last home so displeasing."

"I found the lack of contact displeasing."

"Esmerelda, Simon and the others will come to visit some times. We will not be as alone as before," Dracula assured as he slowly began to lead her to the music. "Don't fret." Inara couldn't help it though, she watched as faces blurred and passed in and out of her sight. That music no more than a dull thrumming in the back of her mind as she just listened to her own heart beat. Would this be the last time she saw mortals again? Her last time in a place filled with life, soon to be replaced with quiet woods, stone and the dead. She wanted to run, to fight her way out, but she would lose. Weaponless, weak from sleepless nights and little food, both of which were her own fault, either way she would be overcome quickly. Taking a deep breath she would excuse herself from Dracula's company, fighting her ways out of the crowd to the edge of the dance floor. From the corner of her eye she could see Esmerelda and Simon walking to her, obviously the vampires did not want to lose sight of her, but in a rush of fabric and wave of people, they lost her in the crowd. In the sea of pulsing hearts, even her own level one was hard to distinguish... but she was still in that room, that the vampires knew for sure.

Inara leaned against the wall, running a hand through her hair, causing a few tendrils to fall on her face, obscuring her vision for a moment, but then again she wasn't really looking at anything. She was tucked away in a corner, columns on either side accented the open dance floor, but this area was not decorated, or even being used. A wayward couple would find themselves back here, but to Inara's fortune, none had done so while she sought solace.

"Go away..." she ordered softly as a pair of black boots came into her view, the pattern on the floor that she had been staring at was now covered in dark leather. "I'll return when I feel better..." she added with a sigh, oh what she would give to curl up in a ball and just sink into that nicely polished marble floor...

"Inara..." a voice barely breathed, and just the tone caught her attention. Her hand trembled for a second as she pushed her hair out of her face, looking up slowly. This man was around the same size as Dracula, his cloths though weren't as rich, those leather boots were hidden under black slacks, which gave way to a white button up shirt and jacket. Inara felt her breath catching as she looked up to dark brown eyes.

"G...Gabriel?"


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight: The Flight

They stared at each other for barely a few seconds before they moved. Inara felt herself being pulled into a tight hug, the air almost knocked out of her as Gabriel's strong arms kept her close to his chest. She was almost hesitant to touch him, was this real? Or just another dream plaguing her fatigued mind?

"Inara..." he said quietly, the hug was gentler, but at the same time it was still strong, allowing her no room to move. He ran his hands through her hair pulling more hairs loose, and after a moment Inara was able to create enough space to really look at him. She ran her fingers gently over his cheek, a stubble had formed there, either he had no time, or just didn't care about how he looked. She assumed the latter, a similar stubble had always been there. Besides the increase in whiskers and some faint wrinkles on his face, he looked the same as the day she left him.

"Gabriel... it's really you?" Inara asked weakly, and he would nod, his own fingers tracing over her pale skin. He only nodded, continuing to run his own fingers gently over her cheeks. A smile crept to her lips, as well as his, and they embraced again, Inara welcoming the strong embrace. "I thought I wouldn't see you again."

"After your letter... I wouldn't stop looking..." The moment of shock and happiness seemed to drain from Inara's face, the happy glow being replaced by a painful and terrible fear.

"You should have... Gabriel... if he learns about you being here... you have to go," she hissed, backing from, but the pull against his grip only made him hold her tighter.

"No, not after I found you."

"He'll kill you! Gabriel if he finds you he'll kill you! Everyone here... the majority are vampires, if he finds you..."

"I'm not leaving you, Inara," Gabriel practically growled. Where was the fiery, stubborn Inara he knew? When was she replaced with this petrified and timid girl?

Inara's eyes passed over him again, fear raging in those eyes, but with a flicker, she once again pulled back away from him. This time though, Gabriel let her withdraw, an almost pained expression passing over his face.

"Gabriel..." Inara almost breathed. "The gardens, there is a row of shrubs that reach to the second floor, opposite a cluster of hydrangeas. Stay there." Her orders were so quiet that Gabriel looked as if he had not heard, but by the look in her eyes, he was quick to part, though obviously reluctant to. She watched him go, trying to breath slow enough to calm that racing heart, though as she felt a presence behind her, she knew her quiet, pale watchers had noticed the increase in tempo.

"Inara... are you feeling alright?" Simon's smooth and proper voice asked, no more than a cool mist on the back of Inara's neck. She struggled to find her voice, not noticing she had lost it, but she would shake her head, raising one hand to hold that forehead, flush with color.

"I'm... feeling a little hot... I'm not use to so many people and so much dancing," she said, turning her head slightly to catch a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye. "I think I might go back to my room..."

"I'll send Anwen with you," Simon calmly stated, and before Inara could protest the lithe figure moved over that dance floor like an apparition. Her falsely colored face turned to concern as she looked from Simon to Inara, confused as to why she had been summoned away from a collection of wealthy mortal men, all doting on her.

"What is wrong Simon?" she asked before turning her cool gaze to Inara. "Are you alright?"

"Inara just..."

"I need to retire to my room. I think my lack of sleep is the reason I'm feeling so faint..." Inara explained, drawing away from the two, and going up the very stairs that Van Helsing had disappeared under, hopefully to find the garden without finding Hayden.

It was a straight path through the hallway, and after entering the garden, Gabriel was quiet to pass through the lines and rows of flowers and shrubs, looking for that one location Inara had practically whispered to him. All the while his face was up turned, looking at the rows of windows, looking for movement. Shadows danced around a few, people moving in secluded areas, but they were hallways, corridors, not a room. Turning his face back to the garden Gabriel searched, brown eyes nearly black with determination as he passed rows of daffodils and delphiniums, roses and lilacs, searching for that one flower.

"Esmerelda... have you seen Inara?"

"No, My Lord... not since you two danced..."

"Fetch Simon..." Dracula ordered, his voice hinting at some concern. Something wasn't right, her heart was far from the Great Hall, still on the property... her room? Simon should know, he saw them speaking, and Hayden wouldn't allow Inara to pass from the grounds. She was well under his control, so why was he suddenly nervous when his prize was out of sight.

"Yes, My Lord?" Simon's voice floated to his ears, calm enough as Anwen came to stand with the small group as well, now relocated to the edge of the dance floor.

"Where is, Inara?"

"Her room... poor dear was feeling ill..." Anwen answered, standing closer to Simon who simply nodded in agreement with his sister.

"She looked flushed... and I don't think she's in the best health to begin with," Simon added, but they were silenced by the look on Dracula's face. It was almost frightening, and the three underlings exchanged looks, what had brought such a look upon his face?

"Who have you been near?"

"My... my lord?" Simon asked.

"Go to Inara's room. Now." he snapped, eyes taking on a crimson hue that made his fledglings flee, all three going to Inara's quarters as he stalked off.

"If I find him..."

Inara had trouble getting out of that dress, and only felt as if she had time to pull on the basic cloths before rushing to her window. How much time did she waste? Did he know? He couldn't hear her pacing heart so far away, could he? She pried the window open, that two story drop was daunting, but as she saw Gabriel rounding towards her, she took a deep breath and leapt.

She felt brush around her, and sharp pains, on her arms as well as her legs. She could hear the slamming of boots near her, and she forgot that she had no shoes. There was no turning back, she was out of the house. Thoughts raced through Inara's head, she could barely sort them out into a coherent strain, but she felt strong hands pulling her away from that bush she had so narrowly missed.

"Are you insane?" Van Helsing scolded. Inara could feel rivets of blood dripping down her arms, that wasn't good. As the Hunter looked her over, Inara could hear banging on her door.

"They know, you have to run." she said almost calmly, as if she was a thousand miles away. Gabriel gave her a strange look, but took her by the hand and they bolted out of the garden, leaping over the opposing arrangement and into the lush yard as three figures entered Inara's room. They were coming for her, apprehending the 'thief' was a secondary goal, but the primary goal was to retrieve her. Their master's prize, but so much more than that. If it came down to it, Inara knew she would have to stop, distract them. Although she would be punished, the results would be far from death, but for Gabriel, he would be lucky if death found him before Dracula had a chance to.

"Inara!" Gabriel called, bringing her back to the present, in enough time to see Quinn and Hayden closing in on them. The sick smile on Quinn's face hinted at the fact that in the chaos, he had a better chance of repaying her for the punishment he had been forced to suffer. She felt Gabriel pulling her sharper. They were approaching the stables where the guests' vehicles were kept... Gabriel had a car?

The mad dash to the stables seemed to last for eternity, although it was only a few seconds when thousands of things seemed to happen at once. Inara felt Gabriel opening the doors, and he took her wrist, searching for his car. There was a crash, someone was in the loft above. As they moved to the back of the fifty yard stable, there was the slamming of feet, and Inara could hear her heart drumming in her ears.

Gabriel reached the car first, and as Inara tried to round to the door a hand came upon her shoulder and she was pulled back into a nearly crushing grip. She yelled in pain, feeling nails digging into her flesh. The t-shirt she wore provided little protection as Quinn tore into her flesh.

"Your downfall, little mortal," he hissed angrily into her ear. "My brothers can't stop me this time..." Inara could only yell as she felt him dragging her back, more footsteps echoed in the stable. A gun shot rang out though, she heard Quinn roar. Then another, and another, an entire clip was emptied before Inara was finally released. Blood that was not her own soaked her shirt, making it darker than the black shade it already was. Stumbling to the car she saw Gabriel leveling his pistol. Quinn was bleeding badly, but looked more irritated than injured. Hayden was suffering worse, shots hitting him near his heart, causing the large man to stumble to recover. He had apparently started to attack Gabriel, but was repelled with the silver bullets still in Gabriel's gun.

"Get in!" Gabriel roared, but Inara was frozen.


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine: Running Again

He was standing at the entrance, a rage in his eyes that Inara had seen only a few times. It chilled her soul, and she didn't know why she couldn't look away. He looked at her, bloodied and injured. Color had flushed to her once pale skin, returning it to it's old, healthy glow, blood belonging to both her and Quinn dripped down her arms and back, soaking her in a crimson coat. His gaze turned to Gabriel, and Inara feared that the very flames of hell would consume him.

Inara heard the car roar to life, but she was frozen in her tracks. The bright lights from the headlights caused Dracula to hiss and shield his eyes, that trance Inara was in broke. Fumbling to get into the car she numbly sat down. The door wasn't even closed when Gabriel sped out of the stables, and she could see Esmerelda leaping from the second story down, turning from the car to her badly bleeding brother. Her attention was torn back to Gabriel's driving as he swerved on the moist grass, making a hairpin turn that made Inara feel ill. From the corner of her eye she could see Séraphin and Anwen rushing out to the lawn. There was a terrible roar, making Inara jump as Gabriel tore onto the gravel road.

"Inara... INARA!" Gabriel shouted, finally catching Inara's attention. "You're safe now..." Almost like a child Inara would shrink down in her seat, she didn't even notice the tears on her cheeks until they streaked away the blood on her hand. Why was she crying? She could still hear that roar, anger and pain echoing around her and chilling her. God, why did he give her such an impossible task...

_She was standing in a deserted grove, trees in the autumn of their life, shedding their leaves on the ground and making the ground a blanket of ambers and golds. Inara looked around, dazed. It was spring... why were the leaves falling? She could hear voices, distant and faint, but she felt drawn. Running through those trees she could hear bits and pieces of conversation, but..._

_ "Mother?" she asked, coming to a halt. Her barefeet were hidden beneath the cool leaves. She looked around, moving into an opening where the grass was a burnt yellow, and one tree stood alone, looking dead and twisted, a noose hanging from it's upper branches. Inara was repulsed but intrigued, unable to stop her approach. The voices were behind her now, hidden in the grove that surrounded the blight._

_ Her hand passed over the dead tree, the bark had knars and twisted as if its life had been no more peaceful than it's death. Within one of the twists of wood, she felt something, something not natural, buried within the bark. Pulling it back gently, it snapped like brittle under her fingers, and there, in a hollow was a denarii. Removing it produced another, and another. Holding three she retreated, looking at them... how did..._

_ "Inara..." she turned on her heels and felt herself being slammed back into the tree. She groaned, the coins falling to the ground, and she looked up to see him glaring down at her, furious and pained at the same time. "You ran... again."_

_ "It's what happens when you keep someone captive for a year," she snapped back. To her surprise, Dracula's hand found her throat and she felt herself being lifted up, and her air being restricted at the same time._

_ "You belong to me."_

_ "No. I. Don't!"_

_ "Then why are you dreaming of me?" he mused. "I admit, this would have been a kinder setting for death then the one I suffered..."_

_ "You're...messing with... my head," she coughed._

_ "Only I'm still at the chateau, Simon and Séraphin are looking for you... I would need to be much closer to do this... right now, I'm a figment of your subconscious now... You know you shouldn't have left..." He leaned down to smile. "Come back Inara... I'll let him live."_

_ "Let me go!"_

She woke with a yell, scrambling to her feet as the door to her room opened. It wasn't Gabriel though, but a young man, looking a bit embarrassed. He was barely a man, dark brown hair cut short, keeping the hair off of his olive skin and out of his dark brown eyes. He didn't look at her, obviously shy, but Inara didn't feel like easing his distress.

"Who are you?" she shot.

"Jacobo, Van Helsing made me stand guard. He went to go get a doctor..."

"I don't need a doctor," she sighed, sitting back down with wince. Alright, it was half true at least, anyway she looked at the boy just standing there. It'd been so long since she actually talked to someone she was sure wasn't a vampire...

"Where are we?"

"Order secured location, can't tell you more. Probably understand that," he nodded. "Are... are you really Miss Inara Van Helsing?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"How do you know about me?"

"Everyone knows... but... they said you were a martyr in Romania. Taking out werewolves and such. They had a commemoration and everything..."

"Everyone thinks I'm dead?"

"Well... all the knights do. I heard Van Helsing was going to get sent to the East for a prolonged assignment because he kept trying to look for you. Everyone thought he was crazy..." the boy quickly turned look behind him, as if Gabriel would suddenly appear. "Apparently he wasn't..."

"Leave," she said quietly, running a hand through her hair. The boy quickly left, the atmosphere had gotten thicker. They said she was dead? Why? There was no body, and Gabriel had continued looking. Why did they pronounce her dead? With a hiss she sat up, looking down at herself. There was blood on her shirt, along with gashes where Quinn had grabbed her. She could feel it coating her skin and making the fabric stick to her. With a sigh she stood, immediately finding a bathroom and a small shower. She would have tried to clean it off even if it there was just a sink.

Hours later the door would finally open and a relieved looking Gabriel stepped through. Inara had changed into an oversized shirt that one of the Knights had been able to find for her, but even then blood stained the area over her cuts. Quinn had done a wonderful job, but when Gabriel went to talk Inara just shook her head.

"We need to move... he'll be looking..."

"We've already moved twice since you left the chateau in Rouen." Gabriel said cautiously as he sat down on the edge of the bed, away from Inara. She looked a bit confused, until she exhaled slowly.

"You drugged me?"

"Yes... you said last time he could peer into your dreams. So if you don't know your location, it's probable he won't either..."

"The car?" she apparently didn't care about his reasoning behind the action. Gabriel just nodded.

"You were already out, the sedative just kept you sleeping until we moved out of France..."

"So where are we?" Gabriel flashed her a look and Inara rolled her eyes with a growl. "Can you at least tell me the country? Or general direction?"

"North..."

"So we're in England?"

"How did..."

"Gabriel, you know as well as I do that the only places that have a high population of knights that are 'north' of Rouen is England and Ireland, and you prefer England so we're there..." she smirked. To her surprise, Gabriel smiled, and it made Inara look away, flushed. "So... um... I guess I shouldn't go to Rome for a while..." Gabriel sighed, running a hand through his hair as he stood up.

"I told him not to tell you..."

"He's a kid, I'm surprised the Order even has him out yet... And it doesn't matter. They think I'm dead?"

"No... they don't think you're dead... they just want everyone else to think so." Inara watched him pace around the room, agitated.

"Van Helsing..."

"I got back from Romania, the Pope had to ask me specifically to come back. DeVoyl told me... the bastard told me everything. The Vatican knew about _him_, and they sent you with me just so he would find you! Everyone thought you were dead, and that I was just having issues coping... damnit they even had a funeral!" Inara listened quietly, watching him pace. "And then I got your letter..." he sighed, looking at her. "They don't know I'm here... I left the Vatican when I got intelligence from people saying there was a clan of vampires in Rouen, and I was expecting to just have to interrogate them... I didn't think... I didn't know you were there..."

"Van Helsing..." Inara whispered,

"You can't go back to Rome. I'll be in trouble when I go back, but you have to hide somewhere...

"Gabriel," Inara stood finally, walking over to him.

"There's safe houses in northern..."

"Shut up," this caught Van Helsing off guard. "Gabriel... this has to be the stupidest thing you've done in a while..."

"I don't need you to tell me that," he sighed, running another hand through his hair. "We'll move one last time, and I'll stay to see if that... thing comes. I'll have to return to Rome later, but I figure there's an abbey or two that will house you... he doesn't go onto holy ground..." Inara cut him off though, kissing him gently. The hunter was stunned, drawing back to look down at her.

"You've been looking for me... after they told you not to, after I told you not to," she smiled, a few tears sliding down her face as she gently touched his cheek. "If it weren't for you... he was going to hide me again... I didn't think I'd see another human again... Thank you." She leaned up to kiss him again, but this time he did not retreat.


	40. Chapter Forty: Return to Carfax

"Are you sure you want to be here?" he asked as they pulled off to the side of the road. Inara peered out of the window into the street, looking up at the massive building in front of her. Her hands were shaking, but with a sigh she got out of the car and quickly crossed the street, Gabriel right behind her.

Carfax had not changed in the year of her absence. She still technically owned the place, even though the validity was up in the air. With Simon absent, there had been more corporate changes, but she was still welcomed inside and led up to Mary Van Helsing's private quarters. Simon had not changed a thing after Abraham and Mary's death, so everything was the same, there was even a picture still on the ground. Inara knelt as she entered the main living room, still an antique air in it, and picked up the photograph of her grandfather, setting it back on the table.

"This is where he lived?"

"This is where my grandfather worked..." Inara sighed, motioning for him to close the door. She walked over to an old chess piece, her fingers pressing a lever under the board, and it changed into what looked like a box. On the inside were empty containers, though one still held a squirming leech, a syringe laid next to it. "He injected himself with Dracula's blood so he could live long enough to find a way to kill him..." she sighed, closing the chess board. "He died a terrible death..."

"How do you..?"

"Simon told me... when you were being briefed for the werewolf mission. He told me about my grandfather's adventure to New Orleans... trying to protect my mother..." Inara sighed. "He'll come here... or at least one of his underlings will..."

"Then why are we here?" Van Helsing snapped, apparently not pleased with this sudden revelation. Inara looked back at him as she moved through the room, starting to build a fire.

"His coffin is downstairs... it can hold him, it's filled with leeches that drain the blood from him so he doesn't find the strength to free himself..."

"God..."

"My grandfather damned himself to try and stop that creature... and did terrible things to him in the process. He did what he thought was right, and my mother did what she thought was right..." Gabriel had moved around the couch by now, putting a hand on her shoulder as the fire roared to life.

"Inara... just because they did this, doesn't mean you have to..."

"Gabriel... it's alright... I know what I have to do now..."

Simon and Esmerelda entered Carfax quietly as the place shut down. The security guard never saw the two vampires slip in and slowly start to ascend the stairs. The two, dressed simply as business class workers, moved through the halls to the inner chambers of the building. From the modern architecture, there was a shift to the old antiques hall, and as soft lamps illuminated the hall around them, the opened the door to the main office quietly.

As they stepped in, a shot sounded, and Simon froze, a bullet embedded in the door molding next to his face. Looking to the inside of the room, he saw Gabriel Van Helsing with his pistols drawn, leveling them at the two vampires. Esmerelda went to move, and there was another click, this time coming from Van Helsing's side. The vampires looked to Inara, who was not as armed as her counterpart, but seemed just as calm.

"Inara... you know why we're here..."

"Actually I don't... I figured you'd stay on the outside to look for me, not find your way in," she said calmly. "If I tell him to lower his weapons, will you two attack?"

"Inara..."

"No. We were told not to anger you... at least outside what we were sent to do," Esmerelda offered. "I give you my word Inara, Simon and I are only here to talk." The vampiress' eyes went to Gabriel, who looked ill at ease at the thought of lowering his weapons. Inara placed a hand on his shoulder, and reluctantly Gabriel lowered his arms.

"Try anything, and you'll leave here in an ash tray," he warned, but Inara would beckon the two forward to sit on the sofa near the fireplace. Inara sat opposite them, with Gabriel behind her, one hand on his pistol.

"Really... Gabriel... is that necessary?"

"I'm not moving," he growled, and she just sighed before looking back at the two vampires.

"What does he want?"

"You, of course." Esmerelda smiled. "Some of us have suffered since you left Inara... he's obsessed with you. He just paces, walks the night looking." She would turn her gaze to Van Helsing, "he found some of your hiding places in France and England... those men did not need to die the way he killed them."

The room stiffened, Gabriel was surprised, but Inara was chilled, thinking he had tracked her so far. "...You came here with a message. What did he want you to say?" she asked, cooly, trying to keep her composure. Simon shifted uncomfortably, looking up at Gabriel before turning to Inara.

"He wants you to come to him, and although he strongly wishes to kill the Left Hand of God, he won't... if you come back with us tonight," Simon explained. "But... you have to come tonight... if you don't, he'll come for you... and kill the Left Hand as well."

"He knows if he does that he won't have me," Inara countered, "he's tried that trick before, but it didn't work..."

"At the moment... he sees _him_ as only a hinderance and believes you will forgive him for what he does in his anger and hunger," Esmerelda explained, biting her lip after the look she got from Gabriel. "I'm sorry dear, you really pissed him off."

"He should be glad I didn't splatter him on the lawn," Gabriel growled.

"Stop. Esmerelda, Simon, you know I won't come..."

"Inara, you haven't seen him since you left... we've never seen him so angry... or so weak..." Esmerelda explained. "Anwen has been tending him, along with Hayden for the weeks you've been gone, but he refuses to drink or rest."

"You must come back," Simon continued. "You know he will fetch you himself if he has to."

"I know..." Inara said softly. "If he wishes me, he'll know where to find me. Now... please go back to your Master and tell him that I will not return. He can come and fetch me... but if he wish for me to stay alive, then he won't harm Gabriel." Inara watched the two sigh, defeated, but knowing that no amount of arguing would change her mind.

"Little sister... I don't want to see you hurt... by either of them," Esmerelda sighed, looking at Inara. "Please... if this is your choice, be ready to accept what comes from it..."

"Esmerelda... please, just go." Inara ordered gently. The vampiress relented, and along with Simon, the two left quietly.

"They're just trying to trick you..."

"No Gabriel... they were serious," Inara sighed, standing up and turning to look at him. "If your only food source up and left, would you be happy about it?"

"He can drink from others..." Inara gave him a sharp look, making the Hunter immediately stop. Inara sighed, shaking her head, was he suppose to say anything different? Under usual circumstances he would be right...

"He could drink, but he wouldn't be filled. Only my blood works..." Inara smirked. "At least no one has died or been turned..."

"That isn't an excuse to justify your suffering." Inara shook her head, looking from Gabriel to the fire, feeling him pull her back into him, hugging her gently. "No one should be allowed to suffer like this..."

"He'll come tomorrow..." Inara interrupted, turning to look at Van Helsing, who looked confused. "You remember what you have to do?"

"I was hoping you had changed your mind..."

"Nope, you know me," she smirked. "You're going to do it my way, right?"

"I'm going to come up with another plan..."

"There's no time," Inara smiled, trying to keep his hopes up. "It'll be okay." Gabriel sighed, pulling her into another hug before kissing her forehead.

"I hope you're right."


	41. Chapter Forty One: The End

The moment he stepped through the door way, the sweet, metallic scent flooded his senses and made his mouth water. He couldn't help but ask why though... why did she bleed? There was another scent too, familiar, and it made his blood boil in rage. Oh, how close he was to being rid of that nuisance, that whipping boy who knew nothing of his God, didn't fully understand the pain he inflicted on the pitiful mortals who followed him. But now was the choice, to follow that delectable scent that made his mouth water, or that scent that caused rage to flood every inch of his being?

"Gabriel... the door is locked right?" Inara asked over her walkie-talkie, looking around the very eerie room. She was sitting in the far corner, watching the doorway with drooping eyes. She was feeling exhausted, the lack of sleep didn't help, nor did the fact that her arm was dripping with blood. It soaked her elbows and wrists, dried by now, strips of cloth tied over the cuts. One of the many aspects of the plan that Gabriel did not agree to, but then again, it was the only way to make sure he came to her... and not seek revenge on Gabriel.

"Yes it's locked, I haven't left the room since you went down there..." came a grumpy, anxious voice. "I don't like how you look. You can barely lift your arm..."

"I can..." Inara smirked, raising her right arm up as a bit of drying blood dripped off onto the floor. "So stop worrying... You'll be able to see my every move..."

"But I won't be able to see him..."

"You'll be fine," she chuckled, growing quiet as she heard a noise ahead of her. She looked up, her smile fading as Dracula ducked through the doorway, standing across the room. He looked down at her with an angry, but concerned look and she chuckled. "Hello... I was wondering when you would get here..." she stated calmly, pushing her walkie talkie away. The vampire took another step, and with a loud bang a solid stone door slid into place in the doorway. There was no way out of the tomb... and no way in. He had turned to see what was the source of the noise, and after looking over the solid door he turned back to her with a smirk.

"I don't want any interruptions..." Inara explained. "Gabriel wants to kill you... about as much as you want to kill him. This prevents both of you..."

"You know this won't stop me..." Dracula growled at the mere mention of Van Helsing.

"But how long do you have before I die? You want to risk tearing through that stone, and then killing Gabriel as I lay here?" Inara asked simply. Dracula walked slowly around that center stone, eyes piercing her own.

"Why?" he asked.

"To see what was more important to you... staying alive, or revenge." It was simple really, Inara knew he was weak, his underlings had stressed that, and he was more likely to listen to her in such a state. He was at her mercy, she had to grant him permission to drink... and if she died he would die. With her wrist cut, it made everything a little more urgent, a little more stressful, and he was more likely to listen.

He approached her slowly, almost predator like, but the rage had gone from his eyes, only the intensity lingered. He stood over her, almost towering over her weakened form, and Inara chuckled as she looked up at him. Unfazed and pale, she just smiled, "Is that suppose to intimidate me?"

"It use to."

"I'm on the brink, Judas. Things seem to be less imposing there..."

"Unless you know what awaits you on the other side. Then it is all the more terrifying," He bent down, now on her level, and the smile faded from Inara. She tried to push herself up, wincing as the pressure caused blood to flow faster. Dracula immediately reached out, grabbing that wounded arm and relieving the pressure from it. Blood ran slowly from her wrist down over his fingers, but his gaze never broke from her eyes, that hunger still creeping, those pupils turning red. "What do you want?"

"For this to end."

"Inara! Inara! Damnit!" Van Helsing yelled. He had spent the last half hour trying to move the stone block from the doorway, but nothing had worked. When the walkie-talkie went dead, the camera's did too, and Gabriel couldn't understand how. With no communication into that room though, he wasn't going to stand by to see if it all worked out. "INARA!"

The door would give, a little anyway, and with a loud groan the stone would be drawn up by the ancient levers put into place by Abraham Van Helsing... this time keeping people who needed in out, instead of keeping Dracula in. Gabriel's crossbow was raised as he entered the room, leveling it at the stone table where the silver coffin laid. Inara was panting, leaning over the solid metal encasement. It was locked, evident from the banging that came from inside. Screams were muffled, but the thing would never move more than a few inches. Looking up, Inara smiled weakly, pale and sickly looking. "About time you joined the party..."

"What was with the door? I couldn't see anything and then when I got here that stone wall was in the way!" Gabriel growled, his crossbow not lowered an inch as he approached the coffin.

"Grandfather put it into place... to keep him from escaping should he manage to get out," Inara explained, leaning heavily onto the coffin. "If someone got into the chamber, the door was triggered. The person would die, but even if he was able to get a taste, the door would slow him long enough for some type of plan to be formulated."

"And you say I'm stupid and reckless," Van Helsing grumbled, looking down at the coffin, the clawing and screaming silencing some. "How did you..."

"I just did... I honestly don't want to talk about it," she sighed, moving from around the coffin. "I need to lie down..." Inara stumbled, her face pale and her breathing a bit that Gabriel immediately went to her side, the crossbow lowering as he wrapped an arm around her waist, letting her lean against him as they moved, up those winding steps, passed the cataloged skulls and ancient weapons of the family trade.

The night was silent, and for the first time Inara let out a sigh of relief, no more nightmares, nothing, just silence and peace. Gabriel cleaned and wrapped her wrists, but by the time he was done, she was sleeping. He smiled softly, pushing a strand of that brown hair behind her ear as she shifted. Pulling a quilt up over her, he let her be, sleeping in her grandfather's bed as he went to the office area, already set up to sleep on the couch. There was no worry, no noise or actions from Dracula's children, just silence.


	42. Epilogue

"I'll call you when I get back to Rome..."

"You sound like a school boy. If you call the Vatican will find out. I'll see you on your next mission, do not worry," Inara smiled, leaning up to kiss Van Helsing's cheek. "I'll be fine." He had stayed for almost a week, lingering to track and practically chase Dracula's children from London. They had proved to be challenging, fighting and causing enough damage that Inara was worried that the Vatican would come to investigate. In the end, they finally left, vowing death on Inara, but now that she was recovered and armed, they would not stand a chance against her. "Remember, don't go out at night.."

"Really? Now you sound like a brother," Inara laughed, pushing him slightly as they stood outside of Carfax, the sun piercing the glass in the building around them, the streets filled with people going to and fro. Van Helsing smirked, grabbing her and pulling her close, planting a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled, leaning in some before pulling away, "Go... you'll miss your flight." He gave her one last kiss on the forehead before leaving, and Inara watched until he was out of sight before returning to the shop.

The cavern was cold as she descended, the chill unnatural, but familiar all the same as she passed through the near catacomb structure down to the lowest level. A latch was pulled, and the stone door groaned and lifted, exposing that silver coffin to the faint glow of the florescent lights.

"He's gone?" a voice asked from the corner of the room, and Inara nodded. Dracula stood from his reclined position against the wall, stalking over to her. Inara flinched as he grabbed her chin, pulling back and slapping him hard across the cheek. He click his tongue against his teeth in a 'tsk' noise as he ran a thumb over the thin scratch on his cheek. He licked the blood off his thumb with a chuckle. "I would not be as sweet as he was, I'm sure, but intoxicating none the less," he grinned.

"Don't you ever, touch me like that," Inara shot. "I could let you starve in this prison if I wanted to."

"You would have let me starve already, if you had the strength to," he smiled. "Now, may I leave?"

"This room, yes, the catacombs? No. There's enough furniture and things here to make it comfortable... and I'm sure you would not be too distressed being surrounded by skulls."

"Oh you're such a kind jailor. My sweet Inara..." he approached her again and she withdrew, earning him another chuckle. "Do you know why I agreed? Why I didn't heal you and then destroy that boy? Why I'm willing to spend eternity here?" He asked, moving over to the stone platform where his coffin sat.

"If you killed him, then I wouldn't have let you drink."

"Oh, the death of that boy would have almost been worth it Inara, to taste his blood as I drained it from him would have made it sweet enough to endure starvation, but no, it wasn't a fear of death." He grinned, turning to look at her over his should. "He thinks you will change me," he cast his eyes upward before turning back to Inara "..that the kindness I showed your mother will grow and my soul could be redeemed. He is not expecting you to be corrupted."

"Become one of you? Never," Inara spat, making Dracula laugh. In an instant he was closing the distance again and wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. When she lashed out he caught her wrist, stopping that strike before it landed. His grip was firm, holding her to him, looking into her eyes with a coy smile, his fangs barely exposed, making it all the more menacing.

"Remember, I know what you whispered... what your heart wants... I don't have to make you like me to cause you to fall." Inara brought her knee up, but he was quicker, letting her go and backing away before that blow landed. Flustered, blood rushing to her face, Inara glared. "I take that back, you're staying here." She turned, moving to the entrance and leaving, the stone door crashing down behind her. Dracula smiled, moving over to the side of the room, he had a month before needing to feed again... before she had to return. "I'll stay... I have all of eternity to get what I want."


End file.
